Knights of the Cosmic Table
by X5 - 452
Summary: When Serenity and Small Lady came up with the plan to send the inner senshi to the place where the men they loved in the Silver Millennium were reborn it seemed like a good idea. Too bad the senshi don't feel the same way.
1. Chapter 1 Emergency

Knights of the Cosmic Table

AN: I don't own the characters. I just had a most excellent idea and thought I would start the story. But anyway I need some assistance with couples. I was going to make this into a traditional Rei/Heero story like I always do but i am open to a vote! The only thing is, and I am about the ruin some of the story, but the Gundam Pilots are also the girl's brothers so obviously some couples can't happen.

Brother - sister

Wufei - Rei  
Quatre - Minako  
Trowa - Ami  
Duo - Makoto  
Heero – Usagi/Neo Queen Serenity (Thanks for pointing out I needed to clear up who that was trp0522, much appreciated and the couples you chose are my favourite couples!)

So pick your couples, but remember the above couplings are brother and sister so they can't happen.

Chapter 1 - Emergency

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, wake."  
Mars woke to find someone poking her in the side and needless to say she wasn't very impressed. Reluctantly Mars opened a sleepy eye to stare up at the one who dared disturb her slumber, to find her disturber was still dressed in her nightgown, her pale face glistening in the moonlight. Venus. Mars should have known only Venus; her best friend would dare wake her.  
"What time is it?" Mars murmured and Venus blushed a little, knowing Mars hated being woken up before 9am. It was sort of like the unspoken rule. If you dared wake Mars before 9am you would live to regret it.   
"It is 3am," Venus whispered and Mars closed her one eye much to Venus' dismay.  
"Mina-chan, I love you as my best friend and comrade, but if you ever wake me up at this time ever again, I will personally chop off all your beautiful locks of gold hair in your sleep and then dump a bucket of ice over your head, goodnight," Mars said this softly, with menace in her voice as she drifted off to sleep once more but Venus wouldn't hear of it. Not right now. Something more important was happening and Venus dared to nudge Mars with her elbow inciting Mars to growl in her general direction.  
"Rei-chan, Serenity has called us to the throne room," Venus prompted and Mars' eyes snapped open on the alert.  
"At 3am in the morning? Something must be wrong," Mars sat up throwing aside her bed covers and getting to her feet beginning to pace her room.  
"I'm worried," Venus said softly frowning and Mars threw on her nightgown and smiled wearily at her best friend.  
"Don't freak out just yet, lets wait till we get there," Mars held out her hand and Venus grabbed onto it as the two raced towards the throne room hand in hand, like little children, always the best of friends.

Mars and Venus were the last to arrive, which was nothing out of the ordinary. They found Mercury and Jupiter already waiting for them and raising an eyebrow in their direction both shrugged their shoulders in confusion. So none of them knew why they were getting a 3am wake up call. It was worrying indeed. There was some commotion as Serenity came into the throne room, her face so white, and her blue eyes wide.  
"Your majesty," the four senshi fell to one knee in Serenity's presence and Serenity came towards them taking Mars' and Venus' hands as though looking for comfort.  
"My senshi, something terrible has happened, Small Lady disappeared, and Pluto said that she felt a shift at the Time Gates, we think Small Lady used her Time Key and went to a new time and place," Serenity said this sniffling as though she was about to cry and Mercury frowned not understanding why their Small Lady would leave.  
"Why would she do such a thing?" Mercury pondered and Serenity looked to their genius and hugged her tightly.  
"I don't know, but I need you all to go and bring her back, please," Serenity begged and Jupiter pinched Serenity's cheek affectionately nodding her agreement and Mars and Venus did the same. Mercury couldn't while Serenity still clung around her neck but from the look on her face it was obvious she too would be going along on this mission.  
"Of course, we will leave immediately," Jupiter, said as Mercury untwined Serenity's arms and Serenity half-smiled.  
"Thank you, all of you," Serenity said then opened a small satchel she had been carrying with her when she had entered and took out a small Time Key for each of them as she explained, "these Time Keys will take you to the Gates of Time, where Saturn will be waiting to guide you to where we suspect Small Lady has gone, Saturn will help you bring her back."  
Mars reached over and pulled Serenity into a bear hug and the others all crowded around as they hugged each other tightly. They had always been the closest of friends and time had brought them closer than ever. When they finally broke apart there was more than a few tears in each of their eyes and they all hurried to brush them away. The four senshi stood in a square shape, Mars facing Venus and Mercury facing Jupiter and as an imaginary wind blew around them their nightgowns faded away to be replaced by their senshi suits. Red, Blue, Green and Orange, they were the colours of the inner senshi.  
"Farewell Serenity, see you soon," Mars called out giving her Queen a wink and Serenity laughed waving good-bye to them.

"Time Key, take us to the Gates of Time," they each whispered and as Serenity watched her senshi's images faded away and she was left alone.

"Usako..."  
Serenity near jumped out of her skin as her husband came out of the shadows a reproachful look on his face and Serenity felt sheepish.  
"I know I shouldn't meddle in their lives, but when Small Lady came up with this plan i knew we could do it for them, they have gone through so much for me, I want to give something to them in return, i want to give them happiness," Serenity explained and while he could understand her feelings, Endymion still wasn't sure this was such a good idea. To pretend their daughter ran away in order to take the senshi to a world where the men they loved, brothers and lovers from the Silver Millennium were now reborn was sneaky. Endymion was sure he remembered some things of their past that Serenity didn't and he knew the other girls well enough to know they probably wouldn't take kindly to remembering their past. It was so sordid and full of betrayal.  
"But sending them to drag up memories from the past, are you sure that is a good thing?" Endymion pushed and Serenity bowed her head, leaning on Endymion's shoulder, her face one of sadness.  
"My senshi were happy once, they will be again, by sending them to where their chosen others have been reborn, once again they will reunite," Serenity shared with Endymion dreamily and Endymion pulled her to him kissing the top of her head. Loving how much she cared about her friend's happiness.  
"I hope so Usako, or you will have some very miserable senshi on your hands," Endymion informed her and Serenity nodded. That was true, but she wanted to give them a chance to find happiness. Whether they took that into their lives was their choice and theirs alone. She hoped they would make the right choice.

AN: A little short but nevertheless a beginning!


	2. Chapter 2 Well Hello

Chapter 2 – Well…Hello…

AN: Ahahaha I forgot I started this story.

So far the voting is as below:

The ones in bold are the ones that are winning.

Rei/Heero – 6 (Jeez no one wants to see these two split up lol) 

Rei/Duo – 1

**Minako/Trowa - 3  
**Minako/Wufei – 1

Minako/Duo – 1

Ami/Qautre – 2

**Ami/Duo – 2 (Out of the two winning this is the couple I would pick)**

Ami/Heero – 1

Ami/ Wufei – 1 (I would rather write this couple)

Makoto/Wufei – 2 (Trowa is clearly already taken by Minako) 

Makoto/Trowa – 2

Makoto/Duo - 1

Hotaru/Duo – 1

Hotaru/Wufei – 1

**Hotaru/Quatre – 2 (I've never written Hotaru into one like this, how exciting!)**

Hotaru/Heero – 1

On with the next chapter.

Small Lady, AKA Rini in this time went about her duties as quietly as she could, hoping no one would notice her. Honestly, when she and her mother had agreed to this plan Rini hadn't realized she would have to get a job, working for some ex-princess now Vice Minister. It just wasn't Rini's idea of a holiday at all. And she missed her boyfriend Helios. Rini was a princess, she shouldn't have to work, but her mother had pointed out that maybe a little work wouldn't hurt her. And working in the Vice Minister's house gave her a good opportunity to keep an eye out for the destined others of the inner senshi and of Hotaru, although Hotaru had no idea of this.

This day Rini was nearly knocked over by a young man with his chocolate brown hair braided down his back, who was screaming for help as a young man with black hair tied in a ponytail was chasing him with a katana. They came running from the room where Rini's boss was holding a conference and as the two of them left there were some embarrassed coughs from inside the room. The braided one mumbled sorry as Rini jumped out of the way just in time. Rini shook her head watching the two of them go. Duo and Wufei. Rini remembered their names from the photos she had in her room that her mother had provided her with to look for the destined loves. Wufei chasing Duo through the halls was a pretty much normal occurrence at the royal residence.

"Excuse me…" Rini turned when she heard a soft feminine voice calling for her attention and when Rini turned she came face to face with the mistress of the house, Vice Minister Dorlian, Relena to her friends.

"Yes Minister?" Rini bobbed a small curtsey and Relena smiled apologetically as she gestured to the door that Duo and Wufei had just run out of.

"Those two have just knocked over all our afternoon tea, would you mind cleaning it up and organizing for new meals?"

_Would I mind?_ On the inside Rini bristled with rage. She was a princess, not a cleaner. But on the outside Rini smiled sweetly.

"Of course Minister," Rini nodded and Relena smiled thankfully and gestured for the other occupants of the room to follow her to a new room and Rini watched them all go. Heero, Quatre and Trowa. She knew then like she knew the back of her hand even though she had never spoken to any of them. Rini had done her study; she had kept watch over all of them. Rini grabbed her mop and strode into the room they just vacated to clean the mess. _The Inners, really better appreciate this_, she thought grumpily as she sighted the mess Duo and Wufei had made and she hung her head in resign, _they really better appreciate this. _

umph

Mars regained her senses and found herself at the bottom of a pile of bodies. And needless to say she really wasn't impressed.

"Get off me!" Mars growled furiously and the other girls mumbled their apologies.

They all stood up brushing themselves off and Venus helped Mars to her feet. They looked around and were shocked by the devastation that they found. They were in a city that looked as though it had been totally destroyed. There was no one in sight, just silence. The girls transformed back into their formal dresses staring wide-eyed at the dead scenery.

"Oh my goodness, I wonder what happened here," Mercury said more to herself than anyone else and Jupiter just shook her head, unable to say anything to express what she felt. Venus was similarly shocked as she crouched down to pick up a nearly charred raggedy doll, that was missing an eye, an arm and a leg.

"How terrible," Jupiter agreed her eyes and her voice filled with compassion.

Mars closed her eyes and could sense that there had been a lot of pain in this area, a lot of loss, and a lot of sadness, but it had happened some time ago.

"I wonder where Saturn is," Venus said looking around for their Firefly but no one could see her at all. This was a worry. How were they to continue their mission without Saturn.

Suddenly there were loud noises coming towards them. Loud mechanical noises, and they were getting closer. Each senshi grabbed her henshin stick ready to transform if need be and to their utter surprise 5, robot-like machines flew down landing in front of them. The robots and the girls stared at each other, none moving none speaking then the tops opened to revealed 5 young men, all staring down at them with the same expression. Distrust, suspicion. Not expressions that the girls were used to.

"Uh, hi, nice…big…things," Venus tried to talk to them jokingly and the young man with black hair snorted at her with contempt.

"You baka onna, these are Gundam's," he spat at her and Venus felt as though he had slapped her.  
Mars and Jupiter glared in the young man's direction hatefully, each making a promise to make him regret his words. How dare he insult Venus, she was a princess and their leader. Mars took a step forward but was held back by Venus who shook her head, especially when she noticed all five young man had pulled guns out and had them trained on Mars.

"Do you think that I fear your guns?" Mars asked them, laughing at the absurdity.

When Crystal Tokyo had been purified and created the Crystal had blessed Rei not only with empathetic capabilities, and enhanced her powers of premonition but it had also made all of them immortal. They cold only die if they expelled all of their energy through the Crystal, if they gave all their energy to the Crystal.

"You should," another young man spoke up and Mars stared up at him proudly.

He was handsome this one, eyes of a blue Mars had never seen before and hair of brown, but his face, so cold and emotionless was handsome nonetheless.

"Please Mars, its not worth it," Venus tugged on Mars arm and Mars reluctantly allowed Venus to pull her backwards. Her temper wasn't worth these men finding out who they were and what their powers were.

"Are you with the OZ or with the Alliance?" a young man asked kindly, his blonde hair blowing in the wind and his blue eyes were clear and kind.

The girls stared blankly at him, and it was at that point in time Saturn came running onto the scene, dressed in her senshi uniform and she screamed out,

"Saturn Silence Wall!"

Her glaive created a wall of protection that the young men immediately started attacking with their guns and Saturn looked behind her at the other senshi.

"Run," Saturn bade them and all the girls took off running, transforming as they went and the gunfire ceased for the young men stared in shock as the girls transformed before their eyes and ran for cover.

Mars however didn't move, she merely transformed and stood there waiting. She wasn't going to leave Saturn by herself out there. The gunfire came again and Saturn couldn't hold the wall any longer, Mars knew this, and just as Saturn's wall gave out, Mars ran and covered Saturn with her body. Although Mars and the other inner senshi were immortal, Saturn was not, not yet. To be immortal as the inner senshi were, you had to die a mortal death, and Saturn had not gone through this and Mars wanted to save her the pain, for it hurt more than death to become immortal. Saturn was still only nineteen, she didn't need to feel it yet. Mars felt about 10 bullets hit her in the back before she passed out.

"Rei-chan!" Saturn cried out and the young men stopped firing not knowing what to make of this. They couldn't believe the girl now dressed in red and given up her life for the girl in purple. The other girls came running out now and crowded around the dead girl and the young men dared to descend from their machines and ventured towards the group of girls.

"Give her room Saturn, here comes the breath of life," Venus pulled Saturn back and Saturn watched with fascination. She had never seen how the inner senshi came back to life after dying. She knew this would be her fate very soon.

The young men frowned with suspicion, their guns still cocked and ready.

All watched as Mars began glowing with a red light and the wounds disappeared as Rei's eyes opened wide and she took a deep breath sitting up.

The young men nearly passed out upon seeing this, they all stepped backwards aiming their guns at her.

"Damn, I hate that part," Rei muttered holding her head, hoping the pounding would stop sometime soon and one of the young men ventured forward.

"You're not like, the walking dead or something are you," he asked curiously and Mars took one look at his petrified face and burst out into laughter.

"No, I'm not," she chuckled and Duo gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" Duo let out his cry thankfully and Jupiter and Mercury exchanged glances smirking finding his antics a little strange.

"Please, I don't want anyone else to get hurt, we are not with the OZ or the Alliance, we don't even know what they are, we are from a different world far far away and we are just looking for someone," Venus said turning to the other young men and the one with black hair snorted looking off into the distance. The one who had yet to say anything looked down at the ground still not saying a word.

"Who are you looking for?" the blonde haired one asked again and Venus smiled fondly thinking of their Small Lady.

"Our princess," she replied and Quatre was going to ask a few more questions when Heero suddenly spoke his gun pointed at Mars who was getting to her feet with the help of Saturn.

"How is this one is still alive?" he demanded in monotone and the girls all froze not knowing what to tell them.

"Perhaps Heero, if we get them to Lady Une and have tests done on the girls we will get all our answers then," Quatre suggested and Heero stared herder at Mars and nodded.

"Agreed."

"So how bout it? If you agree to some tests, we will help you find your princess as best we can," Quatre gave them the ultimatum and the girls all looked at each other helplessly and then at Venus, as their leader, she had the final say. Venus was looking at the ground, not saying anything and Mars nudged her.

"Venus?" Mars prompted and Venus looked up nodding her head.

"Agreed."

AN: ok that part is done. Sorry if it was crap but I think this is going ok.


	3. Chapter 3 Without Trust

Chapter 3 - Without Trust

"Oh that tickles!" Venus giggled loudly much to the other girls embarrassment. The doctor blushed at all the fuss his patient was making and quickly packed up his things and left the room, locking it electronically behind him.

"Well they don't trust us, that's for sure," Mars said hearing the locks slip into place and Venus shrugged.

"I can't blame them, have you noticed that everyone looks so high strung?" Venus asked and the girls all nodded, as Venus added, " I wonder what's got them all so scared"

Mercury looked over at Saturn who was frowning as she listened to the conversation transpire.

"Do you know anything of what is happening here Saturn?" Mercury asked her and Saturn shrugged, still frowning as she tried to remember, playing with the hem of the hospital dress they had all been forced to wear.

"I arrived here five days ago and from what I could tell and from what I heard, The Alliance have been fighting with The Oz for quite sometime, and five years back The Alliance managed to defeat the Oz in an all out battle, however, a few months ago, the attacks started again, this time they were stronger and those Gundams the big robot-like things that those guys were using have no affect on the enemy Oz this time, so naturally they are cautious of people who are different," Saturn explained what she knew and it all began falling into place for the other girls.

"No wonder they attacked us when you put up your wall, they probably thought we were about to attack them, " Venus concluded and Mercury nodded as Venus had said exactly what she had been thinking.

"Mmm…"

The girls all turned to Jupiter who was staring through what was obviously a two-way mirror.

"Jupiter what's wrong?" Venus asked her and Jupiter turned back to the girls.

"Do you really think they will help us?" she asked jerking her head to wards the mirror and Venus narrowed her eyes with determination.

"Whether they help us or not we are going to find Small Lady," Venus promised them all and Mars nodded her head in agreement.

"And then return home," she finished for Venus and Jupiter smiled.

Saturn rubbed her arm indignantly where the doctor had extracted blood from her with a syringe. She hated needles. They reminded her of her father when he had been under control of Pharaoh 9.

"My arm hurts from the needles," Saturn cursed out loud and Mars glanced down at her arm where the prick had already healed.

"I guess it's a lot better than getting shot though," Mars replied chuckling at the thought and Saturn felt so guilty. It had been her fault Mars got shot. If she hadn't run out there and put up her wall the young men wouldn't have attacked them. Mars could feel the emotions flowing from Saturn and turned to her, not wanting to let Saturn blame herself.

"I'm sorry Mars, I panicked, when I saw them pointing their guns at you I jus ad to try and protect you all" Saturn apologised remorsefully and Mars smiled shaking her head as she pulled Saturn into an affectionate hug.

"Firefly, you did what you thought was best, it was those trigger happy guys who overreacted," Mars said her eyes narrowing with annoyance and Jupiter looked around at the starch white hospital room, noticing they had been left to their own devices for quite a while now,

"Speaking of our trigger happy friends, I wonder where they are"

"Probably in hell where they came from," Mars muttered and the other girls smirked. It was pretty clear Mars had not taken a liking to their new friends.

"So what happened?" Relena asked inspecting the 5 girls through the window. The girls seemed quite restless but they were happy and smiling from what Relena could see through the mirror. They had given the Gundam Pilots their names, but the names were strange, they weren't actually names just the names of planets in the Solar System.

The one who called herself Venus seemed to be the leader of the group, with long blonde hair tied half up in a ponytail and half flowing down her back, she had wide blue eyes so clear and honest and a beautiful face.

Mars, the one whom Relena noticed that Heero kept glaring at through the mirror was also beautiful, with hair of ebony that fell past her waist and expressive violet coloured eyes. Such strange eyes for a human to have, but the girl with short black hair also had the same coloured eyes.  
The other girl, Saturn was her name, was younger than the rest, she seemed more frail and fragile than the rest. But the look in her eyes showed a determination and wisdom way past her years.

Then there was the tall woman, Jupiter her name was, she reminded Relena of storied about Amazon women who used to live on Earth. She was taller than the rest, chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and honest green eyes.

The fifth girl was called Mercury, and she had strange, short blue coloured hair and matching blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence.

They were an intimidating group of women and Relena wanted to know who they were now.

Quatre thought he better retell the events of the day. Relena and Lady Une and merely raised their eyebrows when the Gundam Pilots returned from their investigation with five, seemingly innocent girls as their prisoners.

"As you know, we were sent to investigate the energy disturbance in Sector L, this energy was nearly the same intensity and amount that was registered when we got our first sighting of the Dark OZ, when we got there, we found four of the girls just standing in the middle of a deserted area, and we questioned them whether they were with the Oz or the Alliance and out of the blue that one with the short black hair came running out and created some sort of energy with that weapon of hers, it was like an energy field but we thought she was powering up for an attack so…" Quatre broke off as Relena shook her head knowingly. She had worked with the Gundam Pilots a long time and knew their policy was to shoot first ask questions later.

"Let me guess, you attacked them?" Relena asked rolling her eyes and Quatre looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Well yes, we thought they were attacking us," Quatre said in an effort to defend their actions but Relena seemed less than impressed.

"And then what happened?" she prompted and Quatre looked over at Duo who had his face pressed up against the glass practically drooling over the women. Wufei was sitting in the corner arms folded across his chest muttering under his breath at the injustice and Trow was silently watching the girls from here he sat beside Wufei. Heero was standing as close to the glass as Duo but he seemed to be glaring hard at Mars. Obviously Heero still didn't trust the fact that the girl was still alive after being shot.

"Well they all started running away and transforming into different outfits, but Saturn she remained but her energy field gave out and when it did the one with long black hair Mars, covered the girl with her own body and was shot more than a few times," Quatre admitted and Relena raised an eyebrow looking through the mirror again at Mars who was smiling and laughing with the others, not a wound on her. She seemed perfectly fine.

"How many times?"

"She shouldn't have lived," Quatre told Relena bluntly and Relena frowned in confusion, taking one more look at Mars before prompting Quatre to continue telling the story.

"And then?"

"We went to inspect and then Mars just…came back to life," Quare didn't know how else to explain it. He had never seen anything quite so amazing in his life.

"She came back to life?" Relena repeated in disbelief and when Quatre nodded Relena walked close to the mirror and pressed her own face up to the glass peering closely at Mars and Quatre went to stand beside her.

"Yes, look at her, there isn't a mark on her, no bullet wounds, no nothing," Quatre pointed out the obvious and Relena backed away not sure of what to make of all this and Lady Une came through the door just at that moment in time.

"Lady Une, what have you found?" Relena asked; eager to know the results of the blood tests and Lady Une could barely contain herself.

"Its most amazing Vice Minister, the girls apart from Saturn have cells that continuously regenerate," Lady Une said this simply and looked from one confused face to another.

"And that means?" Relena asked not quite grasping what had Lady Une so excited and lady Une broke it down for them clearly.

"It means that they are, immortal, they can't die because their bodies continuously regenerate, its fascinating, I have never seen anything like it."

That news floored all present. Duo snapped to attention, Wufei sat up interested and Trowa's mouth dropped open. Heero edged closer into the conversation and Quatre's knees gave out as he sank into the nearest chair. No one spoke, and slowly they all turned to look through the mirror at the girls then back at each other not knowing what to make of it.

"I can't even begin to explain it Vice Minister," Lady Une said before Relena had time to ask and Relena pursed her lips thoughtfully staring at the girls once more this time with anew light of understanding and awe. These girls were like the fabled Goddesses of the Ancient World.

"So now what?" Relena asked everyone, not sure what to do and before anyone could speak, Lady Une it seemed had plans of her own.

"We could keep them here for observation, from the description of what happened at Saturn creating an energy field they could be like the Dark Oz and have similar powers to them, if they do, maybe we can figure out how to defeat the Dark Oz," lady Une said this sensibly but Quatre didn't like that idea at all. He had made a promise to the girls.

"But Vice Minister, we promised to help them find their princess," Quatre put forward and Relena took a deep breath before coming to her decision.

"We have more important things to take care of Quatre, this new Dark Oz is a growing problem, the Gundams are useless against their new henchmen, those ugly disgusting…things… that they are sending into battle, and…ugh," Relena was thrown forward and would have fell face forward onto the ground if Heero hadn't automatically caught her her and Relena looked around bewildered, "What was that?"

"We are under attack!" a nurse cried out running into the room and Relena froze with fear.

"The Oz?" she asked and the nurse nodded.

"Yes and those new henchmen, they are everywhere," the nurse said before running off to evacuate the area.

"Pilots," Relena turned to them but they were already standing ready to get into their Gundams.

"We're gone," Duo said giving her a little salute that would have made Relena laugh if they weren't in such a serious situation.

"Come Vice Minister, we need to get you somewhere safe," Lady Une begged taking Relena by the arm and leading her away and Relena didn't protest but was stopped by Quatre's hesitant voice.

"And the girls?" Quatre asked of her and Relena turned around to look at him with a half smile on her face.

"Protect them if you can, but from your story and from what we now know, I don't think they need your protection."

The room started shaking and Mars immediately grabbed onto Saturn and looked questioningly at Mercury who shrugged.

"Woah something tells me we've got problems," Jupiter commented grabbing hold of the nearest thing she could to stop from falling over and before anyone could do anything there was a huge blast through one of the walls. Crawling forward the girls peered outside and all felt a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs as they gazed upon the creature that had brought them this freedom.

"Is that a…?" Saturn asked never having seen one in her life and Mars nodded beginning to back into the room away from the Youma that hadn't actually noticed any of them yet. The youma was beginning to be joined by other youma, there were hundreds of them running everywhere..

"A youma, its the Negaverse," Mars concluded surely but Venus shook her head also backing away.

"But we destroyed the Negaverse," Venus protested and Mercury reached out and touched Venus on the shoulder lightly.

"You don't think Queen Beryl…" Mercury raised the idea that the girls had been thinking but didn't say out loud.

"No, it couldn't be," Jupiter said shaking her head as she reached for her transformation pen and Venus shook all those thoughts from her head. The thing they needed to focus on was getting rid of all these youma, before they hurt anyone.

"Enough talk, we should get out of here," Venus said holding out her transformation pen and Mars seconded the motion holding out her own pen.

"Right, transform!" Mars commanded and the girls all transformed as told and then turned to face the youma that came charging towards them.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

" Come on Senshi, in the Name of Serenity!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Knights Appear

Mars was thoroughly enjoying her little work out. She disposed of her youma easily and glanced over to make sure Saturn was doing okay. Mars had to grin when she saw Saturn destroy her youma opponent, smirking with great relish.

-She enjoys this way to much- Mars thought stopping to watch the Senshi of Destruction work. It was quite an amazing thing to see. Someone so small and fragile, knock out her opponents as easily as if they were matchsticks. Venus came running over to Mars with a wide smile on her face.

"I haven't had this much fun since we kidnapped Ami on her hundredth birthday and took her to that strip club," Venus giggled and Mars chuckled along with her remembering that night in particular. Mercury had been so embarrassed and hadn't talked to them for weeks afterwards.

"Please don't bring up that night, I spent the next two days praying to the porcelin God," Jupiter jumped into the conversation whinging remorsefully as she effortlessly destroyed any of the youma in her way to get to the other senshi. Venus and Mars both burst into laughter as they spun at the same time to destroy the two youma who had been sneaking up behind them.

"This is fun!" Saturn commented walking over calmly to them using her glaive to wipe out three youma at once, as she tossed her hair behind her head and Mars gave Saturn an affectionate grin.

"Blood thirsty wench," Mars taunted her jokingly and Saturn blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Is it just me of are these youma ridiculously easy to beat?" Mercury asked curiously coming towards them and Jupiter shrugged knocking out the youma that had been following Mercury.

"They are very easy, must have a weak master," Venus concluded and Mars rolled her eyes at the blonde's sense of deduction. Suddenly they heard the familiar buzz of mechanics coming towards them and Mars let out a groan.

"Oh look, our saviours have arrived," Mars said sarcastically and the girls turned to watch the five gundams descend into the area.

"Play nice," Venus encouraged Mars with a wink and Mars rolled her eyes.

The tops of the Gundams opened and the five young men they had met originally jumped out of the Gundams with their guns blazing and Mars sighed deeply, knowing they now had more responsibility on their hands. These idiot boys were going to get themselves killed.

"Protect them senshi," Venus commanded resignedly, a little sad that their fun had been interrupted.

The boys were complete morons. The one the girls had learned was called Heero came running into the middle of the battle shooting at a youma who didn't even react as the bullets entered its body. Mars watched as the youma turned readying for an attack and Mars moved before she realised . She tackled Heero to the ground and the attack passed above their heads destroyed a building that had been behind them. Jupiter threw a Sparkling Wide Pressure Bolt and vanquished the youma before running off after the one called Wufei who had discarded his gun and was attacking youma with his katana, which was surprisingly effective, but put him in more danger than Jupiter would have liked to see, considering they were meant to be protecting these young men. Annoyed with their interference Mars pushed herself off Heero who also stood up, not saying a work, just glaring at her in his silent way.

-Trust him to not appreciate I just saved his life- Mars grumbled inwardly shaking her head at him, fed up with their stupidity, she finally lost her control.

"When will you get it? Your guns won't work on these monsters, they are useless, just let us handle this. You will only get in our way. There is nothing you can do here," that said Mars jogg3ed into a fight destroying a youma who had been sneaking after Trowa, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Gundam Pilot. Heero watched her go and felt something inside him boil to the surface.

-I can do something, I am the Perfect Soldier- he told himself surely as he watched Mars fight. It was then he noticed that all the youma were crowding around her, locking her in, and Mars was so busy attacking she didn't noticed they were trapping her in.

-I can do something- Heero repeated to himself as he ran into the fray, his sights set on Sailor Mars.

"Mars look out!" Mars heard Venus' cry of warning and turned just in time to see a youma let out a blast and she watched it heading straight towards her, and she unable to brace herself for the impact. Mars closed her eyes preparing to die again but the blast never came.

Opening her eyes violet eyes locked with Prussian blue and Mars realised that Heero had put himself in between the blast. It seemed like time stopped for the both of them and both realised that somewhere in their past they had lived this moment before. Mars didn't even realise that Heero now wore the same uniform that Prince Endymion had once worn in the Silver Millennium, although Heero's uniform was a blood red colour, almost maroon coloured. On his waist hung a red sword that appeared to have fiery flames coming from the blade, although the flames never touched Heero. His dark cape covered the both of them and had protected them from the blast by some magical power of fate.

"My brave, brave Knight, how the mighty have fallen," Mars breathed looking into his eyes, seeing in him a past she had forgotten and Heero saw in her a past that he has lived a long time ago.

"My Princess, I would fall for you over and over again," he whispered as he bent his head and kissed her lips.

Time began again when they heard someone yelling at them.

"Woohoo! You go Heero!" Duo screamed out pumping his fist in the air like a little child and Mars and Heero broke away from each other horrified at what had just happened. Mars pushed him away form her and forced herself to glare in his direction and Heero forced himself to do the same.  
"Look out you two!" Jupiter called to them this time, as the youma, who was furious his attack had failed came flying towards them howling with fury.

"Mars Phoenix Slash"

Everyone stared in shock as Heero took out his flaming sword and destroyed the youma with one swift attack. He looked back at Mars before continuing with his rampage, destroying youma left right and centre. Mars watched him in wonder, not knowing what to make of all this.

Duo had been watching what happened to Heero and all Duo knew, was he wanted a big fancy sword like Heero now had. Duo went through in his mind all the actions Heero had gone through. Heero protected Mars, then they kissed…Duo grinned as a realisation his him. Kisses. He just needed to kiss one of those senshi. Duo looked around for the senshi who was closest to him and his unfortunate victim happened to be Mercury. Without wasting a moment he grabbed a hold of Mercury and swinging her into his arms he bent her backwards and impressed upon her the most luscious kiss he could manage. It was then that Duo and Mercury both felt their normal conscious slipping away.

"Princess, I do not know why they call you the Queen of Ice, your lips are the warmest I have ever kissed," Duo spouted romantically kneeling on one knee his hand keeping hold of Mercury's hand which he kissed softly and Mercury blushed deeply.

"Your mouth speaks such lovely words Knight," Mercury blushed as she complimented him and Duo got to his feet and caressed her cheek.

"Well I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, I could never lie, not to you, my beautiful ice princess," Duo promised moving in for another kiss.

It was then that Mercury and Duo caught themselves again and Ami backed away in shock embarassed that she had just been about to kiss this young man.Giving her a wink Duo looked down at himself and found he was wearing a dark blue Prince's uniform but to his dismay his sword wasn't impressive like Heero's, it was merely made of ice.

"Hey, why didn't I get a flaming sword too?" Duo said, devastation writing all over his face and Wufei chuckled at the American Pilot's misfortune.

"Because you are a braided baka," Wufei said as though it were common knowledge and Duo drew his sword and turned defiantly to Wufei.

"Am not, watch this!" Duo spun around and sent out his attack to the nearest youma, much to Wufei's surprise.

"Mercury Shive Freeze!"

Mercury and Mars shared twin looks of surprise and shock. What the hell just happened? Just as their eyes locked understanding dawned on each of them and both understood what was happening. They quickly turned to address the remaining three senshi who were staring at the both of them, a strange smile on each of their faces. Never had the other three senshi seen their Ladies of Ice and Fire so unnerved.

"Kiss one of them, then they will become strong enough to protect themselves, you have to kiss one of them," Mars repeated and Jupiter and Venus nodded in understanding but Saturn stood there shocked at Mars command. Kiss one of them? Uranus would throw an absolute tantrum if she found out Saturn had kissed a boy!

"Which one?" Venus asked looked at the three remaining Gundam Pilots, her eyes going from Wufei, to Trowa to Quatre and then back to Wufei who was still yelling obscenities at Duo who was showing off with his sword.

"It doesn't matter, pick any of them," Mercury said shrugging and Mars nodded to confirm with what Mercury said.

Duo had just picked her out of the blue and became stronger, it stood to reason that there was a good chance whoever Venus, Jupiter and Saturn chose would become stronger, not mattering who they were. That was what Mars and Mercury thought anyway, and they didn't have time to analyse. The youma were still attacking and they had to get the men protected before they focused on destroying the last stragglers.

"Jupiter you go get that one with the hair covering his face, I will take the loud one," Venus commanded and not one to argue Jupiter gave Venus a salute and a cheeky smile.

"Ok boss," Jupiter confirmed jumping into the fray her eyes on Trowa who seemed to realise he had become prey for he turned to face her with his eyes wide.

Venus and Jupiter lunged for Trowa and Wufei at the same time, their lips locking much to the two Pilots' complete and utter disbelief. Nothing happened. The girls waited a moment more but still nothing. Except for the sound of Duo's clapping and whistling of course, which was ignored by all present.

"Didn't work, swap," Jupiter pulled away from Trowa to converse with Venus who pulled back from Wufei wiping her mouth with distaste.

"Deal," Venus said as she pushed Wufei in Jupiter's direction and Jupiter effortlessly threw a immobile Trowa into Venus' waiting arms.

"Onna this is injustice, what do you think you are doing?" Wufei tried to escape but Jupiter snaked around behind him and Wufei only turned to run right straight into her and Jupiter smirked triumphantly.

"Oh shut up," she told him claiming his lips with hers and Wufei was effectively silenced. Time stopped again for the couple and lives from long ago took over their consciousness.

"You are bold Knight, to kiss the Princess of Jupiter," Jupiter pulled away from Wufei a knowing smile on her face and Wufei advanced towards her as she backed away, fun written in her eyes. She gazed up at Wufei with such adoration, you could see that in her past life Jupiter had admired Wufei.

"Now now my princess, you know it is you who kisses me," Wufei replied his eyes were fond as they gazed upon Jupiter as he grabbed her hand tugging her towards him and she fell against him giggling to herself.

As she looked up into Wufei's eyes Jupiter and Wufei suddenly realised they were holding each other like lovers and Jupiter shivered with revulsion as Wufei pushed her away from him, looking down at the Prince's outfit he now wore, coloured emerald green. His sword was sparking with electricity and power and Wufei drew his sword itching to use it. He took one long glance at Jupiter who glared back at him before he turned and began attacking the youma.

"Jupiter Dragon Roar!"

Venus smiled apologetically to Trowa who was as silent as ever as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Trowa's eyes widening in surprise but he made no move to breakaway. After all he had seen what happened to Wufei, Duo and Heero, he knew it was his turn to follow suit. Their senses swam as they remembered a night so long ago when they had kissed just as they were doing now.

"Oh my silent Knight, what makes you so quiet that you hide away form me?" Venus asked of Trowa gazing up into his eyes with an honesty so clear and fresh and Trowa hugged Venus to him nuzzling her to his chest.

"Not having you my princess troubles me," he said softly and Venus hugged onto him tightly.

"I am here with you now, is that not enough?" she whispered back and Trowa took her chin into his hands and forced her to look up at his green eyes. Those eyes that Venus felt she could stare into for eternity.

"No, I want you with me always," Trowa told her possessively and Venus melted towards him and as they lips touched a second time Trowa and Venus came to and giggling Venus pulled away.  
"Nice outfit," Venus said complimenting him and Trowa looked down at himself to find he was wearing a dark yellow Prince's uniform with a yellow shining sword at his hips.

"Thanks, its almost as good as yours," Trowa retorted before he could help himself and Venus burst out into laughter, looking down at her miniskirt sheepishly. Embarrassed that he had said such a thing to loud, Trowa turned to join his other pilots in defeating the youma.

"Venus Eros Light!"

Quatre approached Saturn cautiously. He had heard and seen enough to know that if he kissed Saturn, there was a chance he would be powerful enough to protect his planet and he loved this word so much, he would do anything. Not that kissing Saturn wouldn't be agreeable with him. Quatre couldn't help but admire her girlish grace, her violet eyes and pale clear skin. She was so lovely to him. Saturn turned to face Quatre and her face turned all shades of red. What was she supposed to say to him? Saturn had never kissed a guy before in her life, she didn't know how to kiss.

"That leaves you and I," Quatre said moving closer to her and any words Saturn was about to speak died on her lips as she saw the look of intensity in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Quatre bent his head and their lips touched tentatively at first, but then the kiss became stronger as Quatre and Saturn lost themselves in a past their subconscious remembered.

"I have waited so long for you to give me my first kiss Knight," Saturn said to Quatre blushing as she pulled back from the kiss and Quatre trailed kisses down her jaw line.

"You need not wait any longer princess, my lips are at your bidding from now on," Quatre swore to her covering her mouth with his again.

Suddenly Quatre and Saturn were themselves again and both backed away from each other sheepishly, not knowing what to say. Quatre's outfit now was that of a prince with a dark purple suit.

"I think it just got hot in here!" Venus chuckled out loud, poking fun at the Senshi of Destruction and Quatre blushed a bright red and turned away, joining his fellow pilots in the fight for the earth. Taking the black sword form his hip, Quatre attacked the closest youma to him.

"Saturn Cerberus Destruction!"

The senshi all came together watching the pilots or Knights; as the five senshi had called them in their reverie; and the senshi were impressed. The men had nearly destroyed all of the youma, only a few remained.

"Not bad at all," Jupiter said nodding her head proudly and Mars narrowed her eyes at Heero's dominating form. Without realising her eyes softened at the look of pure concentration in his eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by Venus who looked first at Mare, then at Mercury who was staring at Duo with the same look in her eyes, just as Jupiter was watching Wufei and Saturn kept her eyes on Quatre.

"Question is, what the hell just happened here?" Venus murmured to no one in particular as he gaze fell to rest on Trowa.

AN: I'm gonna end it there, cos I don't know what happened to be honest lol. I think I am loosing it! LOL Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one coming soon hopefully my pets!


	5. Chapter 5 About That Kiss

Knights of the Cosmic Table 

AN: I had some questions about this story. On was how old is everyone. Good question. The senshi are very old, in all my stories they are always immortal beings who can only die if they expel all their energy so the senshi have been alive for decades. Small Lady however is in her twentieth year of living. The Gundam pilots for the sake of fun lets say they are twenty-four and the senshi are ageless. I also have a dilemma. I'm sorry but I don't know how the configuration of the seating is in the Gundam so in my story it is going to have a pilot seat and then a navigation seat and communication section in the back. Sorry.

Chapter5 - About that Kiss...

The senshi and the 'knights' stood on the battlefield among the bodies of the dead youma regarding each other with suspicions, amazement and surprise.

"What just happened?" Quatre finally asked sheathing his black sword and the other Knights did the same.

"I honestly don't know," Venus answered his question shrugging her slim shoulders. Mercury came forward tapping her chin thoughtfully as her brain worked a mile a minute.

"The fact that your bodies were able to sustain our powers is fascinating in itself, our powers are no mean feat to master yet all of you did so with ease, I can't even begin to fathom the mechanics of it all," Mercury drifted off trying to imagine all the complications of absorbing senshi powers.

Mars came forward placing her hand on Mercury's shoulder stopping her mumbles.

"I think I have an idea of why this happened," Mars revealed and everyone turned to her expectantly but Quatre knew now was no the time nor the place to discuss something like this.

"Lets return to my mansion and we can discuss our theories there."

As soon as the escape pod landed Relena tucked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could to the basement of her palace with Lady Une hot on her heels. They ran past a startled Small Lady who glanced around her carefully before following the two women through the halls, and down to the basement. Relena pressed a dainty hand to the access code panel to gain entry to the command centre below.

"Enter," a machine-like voice commanded as the huge steel doors slid open to reveal a centre full of people working, typing on computers and watching big screens all over the walls. The steel door began closing as Lady Une and Relena strode into the command centre and Small Lady managed to creep in after them using a necklace from Helios that created illusions, to disguise her from the cameras view.

"I want a full visual of the laboratory and how our Gundam Pilots are faring, show me that surveillance footage now!" Relena commanded racing to the main screen slamming her hands on the control panel furiously and the girl sitting beside her typed away quickly and pressed the confirm button.

A visual popped up on the main screen and Relena gasped in surprise, a hand pressed to her chest, for she felt as though she couldn't breathe. There on the big screen was her Heero, kissing the girl called Mars. Even as she watched, they both pulled away from each other gazing dreamily and lovingly into each other's eyes, as they both said things Relena couldn't hear and she dropped her eyes from the screen unable to watch anymore.

"Vice Minister should we send backup troops? Vice Minister? Can you hear me?" the girl manning the controls asked this a little more urgently and Relena snapped out of her shook, pulling herself together, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Relena asked and the girl looked concerned but repeated her question.

"Did you need me to send out more troops to assist the Gundam Pilots?" the girl asked Relena dared to look back up on the screen and saw the pilots fighting the youma with swords that came from nowhere, wearing uniforms she had never seen before. After watching them a few moments it became clear that the Pilots were indeed winning, and quite easily.

"No, hold off," Relena commanded watching the screen, her gaze fixed upon Heero.

"Relena are you ok?" Lady Une asked knowing of the Vice Minister's fondness for Heero but Relena didn't turned to look at her.

"Hold off," Relena commanded in that hard voice and Lady Une bowed her head.

Small Lady's heart jumped excitedly upon seeing Rei and Heero kiss on the big screen, silently thanking the God's that the senshi were in love again and Small Lady could finally go home to a warm bubble bath and constant pampering. Her dreams were shattered when she saw Rei push Heero away from her and they both glared at each other. Small Lady couldn't help but roll her eyes at Mars' predictable reaction to a young man kissing her.

-Mars, always so stubborn,- Small Lady thought to herself shaking her head in exasperation realising they all had a long way to go before Small Lady could see home again. She prayed with all her might that the senshi and their Knights would make up soon. Small Lady didn't know hope much more she could take of being a servant.

"I am not getting in that thing!"

Mars folded her arms across her chest stubbornly as she stared up at the huge machines that Quatre had insisted they use to take them all back to safety at his mansion. His mansion, what kind of man owned a gigantic robot and a mansion? Obviously one with far too much time and money on his hands.

"Oh come on Mars it will be fun," Jupiter elbowed Mars in the ribs egging on her fury and Mars tossed her head flicking her hair behind her ear haughtily.

"Flying through the air in a hunk of metal junk is not my idea of fun," she retorted and Wufei turned all shades of red before finally settling on beet.

"How dare you disrespect our Gundam's onna!" Wufei practically yelled at her and Mars put her outstretched pal in front of Wufei's face looking away form him dismissively.

"Eat shi..."

"Mars, stop it," Mercury pleaded before Mars had time to finish her response terribly embarrassed at her fellow senshis' manners and Mars seemed to realise she was being disrespectful and rude. Wufei however was not quite done with her yet.

"No onna you go eat shi..."

"Wufei, that is enough," Trowa snapped in Wufei's general direction sick of the bantering between the two. They were grown ups not children.

Mars and Wufei both seemed to cool their tempers as they realised everyone was less that impressed about their bickering. Wufei turned in a humph and strode back to his Gundam manoeuvring into the pilots seat. Once there he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the group who gathered together to decide who rode with who.

"You will come with me," Heero finally spoke and he said this to Mars who looked over at him, feeling a challenge in his tone.

"Oh will I?" Mars asked innocently but her eyes glittered with danger. Venus saw this, and didn't want another fight on her hands. Mars was in fine form today, but then again, Mars always was the short tempered one of the group.

"Yes," Heero replied in a voice that left no room for argument but Mars always had time for argument. She opened her mouth to contest his words when Venus spoke, in a firm voice.

"Do it Mars."

Mars looked over at Venus furiously then back at Heero just glaring at him, not moving. Heero stood there as the two played the stare game a little while longer. Venus understood Mars disliked being told what to do, but right now Venus just wanted to get somewhere safe, and if Heero was happy to take Mars then that was where Mars would go. There were times when Mars just had to begin to realise there was more to a situation than just her and her pride.

"That was not a request, it was an order," Venus spoke again her voice cold and Mars broke the contest to nod briefly at Venus, although from the stature of her body it was clear that Venus was on her least favourite persons list at that moment in time.

Heero offered his arm to help her up but Mars brushed it away and entered the Gundam as she had seen Wufei do moments before. She may have been stubborn and hot-headed but Mars picked up quickly. Heero sat in the Pilot's seat with Mars seated behind him. Once those two were settled in Venus looked at the remaining senshi sighing deeply, working out in her mind who would pair up with who.

Quatre moved over to Saturn and smiled politely.

"Miss, if you would like you may come in my Gundam," he offered and Saturn opened her mouth to accept but never got around to it as Venus stepped between the two of them.

Venus was not a fool. She had seen the chemistry between the two of them, even before Quatre and Saturn fell under the reverie. Venus was the Senshi of Love, but love between these two was not something that she wanted to be encouraging right now. Plus she knew Uranus would be furious enough with her for letting Quatre kiss Saturn never mind taking her to his place.

"I don't think so Casanova, Saturn, you go with Trowa," Saturn made no move to argue as she nodded and moved towards Trowa and Quatre blushed a deep red, embarrassed at being called such a thing by Venus. For some reason Venus trusted Trowa to take Saturn where they were going safely. Somewhere in side she knew Trowa was all right.

"Miss Venus, I assure you my intentions were honourable," Quatre stood up for himself, appalled that Venus could think such a thing of him and Venus chuckled. His intentions weren't worrying her, it was what Uranus' intentions would be when she got her hands on Venus if she found out what happened.

"Yeah, Yeah, Mercury your with blondie," Venus said and Mercury nodded, obviously grateful not to have been stuck with either Duo or Wufei however Duo looked a little upset. A blushing Quatre and a silent Trowa helped their female companions into their Gundams leaving Wufei, Duo, Jupiter and Venus without partners.

"Jupiter, its you or me who gets the grumpy one," Venus said dejectedly and Jupiter rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Jupiter grouched and Duo smirked at their conversation, almost sad that Wufei wasn't in earshot to hear it all.

"Scissors, paper rock," Venus suggested the game and Jupiter nodded holding out her fist.

"Fine, loser goes with him," Jupiter confirmed the deal and Venus nodded accepting.  
"Fine"

Two seconds later Venus was staring down at her scissor and Jupiter's rock.

"Damn it," Venus cursed and Jupiter grinned widely running over to Duo and ushering him into his Gundam as quick as she could seeing that Wufei had descended once again from his Gundam, his expression annoyed.

"What is taking so long baka onnas?" he hissed at her and at Jupiter's retreating form and Venus gave a sadistic grin.

"I just won the privilege of riding with you, I can barely contain my excitement," Venus said, her voice so full of sarcasm. Wufei chose to ignore it and turned and went back inside his Gundam leaving Venus to get in on her own.

Once everyone was settled Quatre got on the radios,

"Let's go."

Heero turned off the radio and Mars stared out of the window secretly fascinated by all that she saw from this high up. She leaned onto the controls not noticing that a red light started flashing behind her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Heero suddenly demanded and Mars jumped right back up on her high horse.

"Hey buddy, I do not go around kissing random men, you kissed me," Mars corrected him and Heero grunted at her claim.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You did, trust me, I was there, you kissed me," Mars leaned over the front of his seat and Heero turned to look at her and pulled back when he realised how close she was to him.

"Hn…"was all he said and Mars sensed the conversation was over and sat back in her seat.

Thinking about the kiss brought back feelings inside her that made her uncomfortable and terribly sad. Mars leaned forward again to talk with Heero.

"Heero," Mars called for his attention and Heero grunted in reply.

"Hn..."

"This may sound like a weird question but when we did kiss, did you feel anything?" Mars asked this, wanting to know if he maybe felt the same way she did when she had kissed him.

"Why?" Heero responded not answering her question and Mars leaned back in her seat pondering why she had even asked the question in the first place, but thought it better to be honest with him and reveal what she had felt.

"Because just after you kissed me, I felt as though I would never see you again, I felt as though you were leaving me, I felt like I was losing you, that you were slipping away from me and for some reason it felt like my heart was breaking because of it," Mars said telling him in a jumble of words all she could remember feeling and Heero was silent after her revelation. Mars leaned forward again looking at his side profile, but Heero didn't even turn to look at her.

"Heero, did you feel anything like that?" Mars prompted and Heero finally turned to her, his blue eyes gazing into her own violet eyes with intensity and sadness.

"I felt like I was dying," Heero finally told her and Mars sat back in her chair astounded by that. Something sounded like a crackling radio and muffled voices could be heard.

"Onna release me! you should not be eavesdropping on them!" Mars could distinguish Wufei's body but it was like his mouth was being smothered by something as his words were gruff.

"Shut it Wufei, or we will miss what happens next," Venus' voice cold he heard scolding him into silence and Mars looked around the Gundam in surprise, wondering how on Earth she could hear Venus.

"Venus!" Mars asked in disbelief and there was a pause before Venus responded in an embarrassed voice.

"Uh, surprise!"

"Were you listening in on us the whole time?" Mars demanded knowing what a big snoop Venus was, but a small voice replied for Venus.

"You pushed on the intercom, we all heard it," Saturn said this quite seriously and Jupiter and Duo burst out into giggles much to Mars and Heero's horror.


	6. Chapter 6 Now What?

AN: Insert disclaimer here! I am so sorry it has taken me so long but the brother broke the computer and parental units haven't seen it fit to repair the computer, much to my annoyance because I pay for the internet at home which I don't even get to use now. I will update my other story, Only the Beginning on Saturday when I am at work, I have been writing the chapter out on paper at home so will have to transfer it at work.Love you all! Hope this isn't too lame… I have a feeling it is a little cliché and sappy, but who cares, its my story! Read on!

Chapter 6 – Now What?

The five senshi watched fascinated as the Gundam's scaled through the skies. They had never seen anything quite like it before in their lives. Finally their joyride had come to an end as they came upon a mansion where the warehouse at the back opened up to allow the Gundam's to land. The roof closed over the Gundam's and the men jumped out and Quatre, Trowa and Duo offered their partners a hand down, Venus and Mars descended without any assistance casting angry glances at their hosts.

"If I have to listen to that moron go on about the weakness of women I swear, I swear I am going to castrate him and let him see what its like for himself to be a woman," Venus hissed in Mars's ear trying hard to control her anger, not wanting to start a scene.

Wufei folded his arms over his chest and was grinning smugly at Venus. Heero moved to stand closer to Mars for he didn't want her to get out of his sight, and Mars gave him a weird look and stepped away from him. After all that had transpired in the cockpit, she didn't want to start giving anyone any ideas, she knew she would never hear the end of it from Venus and Jupiter already. Venus went and stood beside Saturn still looking suspiciously at Quatre who blushed and moved further away from the two of them. Duo had left Jupiter's side and bounded over to Mercury as soon as he saw her and Mercury looked terribly uncomfortable at the way he was leering at her. Just as Venus was about to flick his nose Trowa grabbed Duo by the braid and pulled him off the embarrassed senshi of Mercury much to Duo's indignation.

"Stop chasing after the stupid Onna's Maxwell, none of them want you," Wufei commented smartly, grinning and Duo grinned back letting the insult slide off him like water well used to the taunting of Wufei. Venus however had had just about enough of the sexist pig. Giving a nod in Jupiter's direction, Jupiter smiled and stuck out her foot as Wufei strutted by and Wufei's pride was his downfall as he tripped and his face greeted the ground with a dull thud.

"And that Wuffie my little powder puff, is girl power," Duo gloated standing over Wufei's prone figure and Wufei got to his feet growling, his face flushed with fury and Jupiter gave him an innocent smile of mirth. Wufei pushed Duo away from him and went to skulk in the shadows.

A mechanical door slid open and five little men; all dark in colour shuffled in lead by a smiling man, obviously the boss.

"Master Quatre, I thank Allah for your safe return, and you have brought extra guests, such beautiful young women, your girlfriends?" Rashid asked Quatre curiously winking and Quatre rolled his eyes at Rashid's overactive imagination, although Quatre stole a gaze at Saturn who was staring at him and his heart started to beat faster. Quatre tore his eyes away from her and addressed Rashid.

"Just our good friends Rashid," Quatre dispelled any sort of ideas and Rashid chuckled.

"Very well, the rooms are ready for your guests, shall I take them to their rooms?" Rashid enquired and Quatre had watched the senshi and pilots all reacting with each other and noticed most everyone was irritated and tired, tonight was not the time for the talk. They all needed rest, desperately.

"Yes I think that would be most appropriate," Quatre agreed and Rashid bowed his head.

Quatre clapped his hands to take his guests attention and they all turned to stare at him.

"If the ladies would please follow Rashid to your rooms, we are all very tired, I will have dinner brought up to you in your rooms," Quatre announced and

"But what about…?" Mercury protested and Quatre waved her concerns away.

"There will be time to talk tomorrow," Quatre assured them all making them all aware that he had not forgotten and the girls all smiled sweetly, thankful for him.

"Thank you Quatre," they chorused before following Rashid out of the hanger.

Quatre led the Pilots to his study where they all indulged in a glass of brandy. They remained silent and contemplating their own thoughts for a few moments, remembering the events that had brought them to this point.

"Do you believe her?" Quatre asked the pilots out loud and Duo looked at him blankly.

"Believe what?" he asked and Quatre elaborated,

"That she knows what just happened to us?"

They all became silent again, even Duo who considered what little he did know of the girls. They seemed trustworthy and bent on completing their mission.

"I don't know, but it will be interesting to hear her out," Trowa finally spoke up, voicing his opinion and Heero nodded.

"I think she knows something," Heero agreed looking to Wufei who refrained from commenting still miffed that the girls had embarrassed him in front of his comrades.

"I think we should hear her out too," Duo said grinning as an idea came to his head and too bad for him Wufei caught onto what he was thinking.

"Of course you would Maxwell, you just want to hit on the onnas as much as you can," Wufei muttered and Duo shrugged.

"So? I am a man believing in opportunities."

"You're a disgrace," Wufei insulted him and Duo smiled that grin of his.

"Takes one to know one," Duo retorted and Wufei was about to start ranting and raving when Quatre clapped his hands again calling their attention.

"Enough, we are all tired and irritable, let us all sleep and tomorrow hopefully we will have some answers," Quatre said and the others all agreed, Heero and Trowa leading the way out of the room. Wufei gave Duo a threatening glare before taking his leave and Duo was just about to depart when Quatre's voice called him.

"And Duo?"

"What?" Duo asked wondering what Quatre had to say to him that he didn't have to say to the other pilots.

"Stay out of their rooms, if I catch you in any one of their rooms there will be trouble, starting with us holding you down so Wufei can cut off your braid," Quatre warned him, his eyes glinting with promise and Duo's mouth dropped open and Quatre strode by him in the direction of his room.

"A disease, Quatre's caught the Wufei disease," Duo murmured in shock making his way to his own room, his braid clutched lovingly in his hands.

Mercury had fallen asleep as soon as her head his the pillow. And now she found herself in her dreams, in a palace so beautiful, like an old castle. She was alone in her room, playing her harp when suddenly her door was thrown open and she was surprised yet secretly delighted to see Duo standing there in all his finery, an ice sword in his hand.

"Look Amy, can you believe it, they made me your protector! Now I can be with you all the time," Duo held up his hand with the sword and showed her. Amy felt so relieved. Duo was to become her knight, the Knight of Mercury, her own personal protector. His possession of the sword meant that Queen Serenity had chosen him to wield the sword of Mercury and to be joined to her forevermore.

"Duo, this is wonderful!" Amy said running to hug him and Duo spun her around elated, both of them laughing and giggling.

"Look at you, so much happiness and joy, I used to know a girl who was called an ice queen because everyone thought she was emotionless," Duo teased her a little his eyes shining with fun and Amy responded likewise.

"I once knew a young man who dared to make that ice queen fall in love with him," Amy whispered huskily and Duo's eyes near popped out of his head.

"You love me?" Duo asked in disbelief and Amy let out a tinkle of laughter, wondering how he could be so dense.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked kissing him and Duo spun her around again.

"It is now, I love you Amy," Duo confessed and Amy looked deep into his eyes taking his hands in hers.

"Come, the night is ours," Amy invited him, leading Duo towards her bed and Duo pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her passionately.

"Always and ever," he swore breathlessly and Amy covered his mouth with hers.

While Mercury dreamt, Jupiter was having a similar dream, although the man in her dreams was a dark haired young man, full of pride. Jupiter saw herself in her bedchamber reading book, but she was preoccupied, obviously waiting for someone to arrive. Suddenly the door to her bedchamber swung open to reveal a young man, her young man, the one she had been waiting for. The book was quickly forgotten.

"I am your protector, it was decided this night by Queen Serenity," Wufei said smugly as he walked into her chamber showing her with pride his sword of lightening. The Sword of Jupiter, that had been handed down through generations of Knight's and now Wufei had become the Knight of Jupiter. Jupiter saw herself bound up to Wufei and throw her arms around his neck.

"Weren't you always my protector?" Lita asked cocking her head to one side to gaze at him adoringly and Wufei reached out to caress her beautiful face, bathed in lamplight.

"You do not need protecting, you are strong, after all you are my woman," Wufei whispered with pride and Lita wrapped her arms around his waist allowing him to pull her in close to him.

"I'm stronger with you," Lita admitted and Wufei smiled bending his head and claiming his lips with her own as they both fell onto Lita's bed.

"I love you always," Wufei whispered to her and Lita's eyes shone with happiness as Wufei gently bent his head kissing her again.

Venus dreamt of a beautiful room, where she herself sat with a young man, his golden shining sword sitting on a table. Hey young man was silent, listening as Mina talked on.

"Trowa, now I am yours, you have been chosen as my protector by Queen Serenity," Mina giggled joyfully running to sit on his lap and shower his face with kisses and Trowa seemed to be taking it all in, as though he couldn't believe it to be true.

"Indeed," he confirmed, not knowing what else to say and Mina pulled back from him frowning a little.

"Always so silent," she commented a little upset that he couldn't share himself with her.

"My joy takes words from my mouth, let me express my joy and my love to you," Trowa finally said his arms closing around Mina's body and Mina shivered with longing.

"I would desire nothing more my love," she confessed as their lips met and both sank into Mina's sheets together, their arms still wrapped around each other as though they were never going to let each other go.

Saturn was embroiled in the most passionate dream of her life. In her dream she saw herself on a bed of purple stain sheets engulfed in Quatre's arms as they kissed each other passionately. Even as Saturn dreamt, she saw herself reach for the buttons of Quatre's jacket and he pulled away from her breathing heavily.

"No Christine, I cannot allow this," Quatre protested sliding off the bed and standing before her and Christine sat up and knelt on the bed her arms reaching for him.

"It is alright Quatre, you were my first kiss, I want you to be my first everything," Christine told him lovingly, her eyes filled with such trust and love and Quatre came to stand beside the bed, caressing her face with his hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, looking deep into her purple orbs and Christine nodded.

"Queen Serenity trusted you to be my protector, I trust you to be my lover," Christine said easily and Quatre kissed her slowly, with so much longing that they both moaned.

"I love you Christine, my beautiful princess," Quatre told her pressing his lips to her head as they broke for air and Christine pulled his lips back to hers as she whispered,

"I love you too, my protector."

Mars also dreamt. Of her room, in a beautiful palace Mars saw herself kneeling before a great fire praying silently. Raye was jolted from her prayers by someone grabbing her around the shoulders pressing a hand firmly on her chest pulling her backwards possessively so that her back was against his chest, their bodies melding together. In his other hand was a fiery sword crackling, the sword of Mars, carried by the Knight of Mars, the man who would protect Raye with all his being.

"It is done then? You are my protector?" Raye breathed and the arm holding her released her so she could turn and face Heero who was kneeling behind her.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice becoming gruff, for being so close to her made his heart catch in his chest.

Raye leant forward and pressed her lips to his and Heero grabbed her roughly, like a man clutching at her for dear life, and crushed her to him. Raye made not a sound, knowing that her Heero only knew how to love her this way. He was emotionless most of the time, but when he felt something and he didn't know how to handle it, he just took what he wanted. Raye loved him nonetheless, despite him not being able to confess his love to her in return. It was all there, when he kissed her.

"Now we can finally tell them we are married," Raye whispered excitedly and Heero looked alarmed.

"No," he snapped at her quickly and Raye frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Now is not the time Raye," Heero pulled away from her, standing up to begin pacing. Raye knew her husband only did this when something big was bothering him. They had married two months gone, in secret, with Mina the Princess of Venus and Heero's best friend Duo standing by as witnesses. No one else knew they were married, and the two had done well to keep it a secret for this long, but Raye desired that everyone know her happiness, she couldn't understand why Heero didn't feel the same.

"Heero, what's wrong?" Raye asked getting to her feet and placing her two hands on his shoulders stopping him movement and Heero's blue eyes gazed into hers.

"There is something wrong with Endymion's sister Relena, she has been acting strange lately, loosing her temper with her maids, cursing the guards, telling them all to call her Beryl instead of Relena, its as if she is not herself," Heero explained his face confused and Raye knew there was more to it.

"And what do you suspect?" Raye enquired knowing he had to have suspected something and Heero looked away from her.

"I have an idea but I have no proof yet, but if she knew we were wed, and what I suspect is true you will be in grave danger, and I do not want you to get hurt," Heero's words became choked as he spoke briefly of what he wanted. He couldn't bear it if Raye was lost to him, he just didn't know how to tell her this.

"She still believes herself in love with you?" Raye asked tightly. Her greatest fear was loosing Heero to the pretty Princess of Earth, Relena, although Heero had never once taken an interest in Relena's advances.

Raye had thought herself so lucky when Heero had asked her to dance that night. Raye had noticed him at many dances before but he had never danced with anyone despite being asked many times, and one night he approached Raye for a dance. Raye had been the only one to never ask him to dance, and that had gained Heero's attention. They had secretly dated for 3 months before Heero, quite unexpectedly came up with the idea to wed in secret. Raye had agreed, so in love with her emotionless soldier and, at midnight, in the chapel, Heero and Raye became man and wife, wed by a priest that Duo had dragged from his bed to perform the ceremony. At first glance Raye knew that Heero seemed untouchable, but she knew him more intimately than Heero even knew himself. Raye had been the one to see him laugh, and cry, and it was Raye that Heero had shared all his secret joys and dreams. They loved each other.

Heero nodded to her question and Raye let him go and went to stand by her window, overlooking the lake.

"Why this face?" Heero came up behind her, pressing a finger to the glass pointing at Raye's reflection in the window. His arm encircled her shoulders, so gentle he was now, sensing his wife was brittle and fragile.

"What face?" Raye asked tilting her chin upwards, not wanting to sulk in front of him and hero gave a small smile knowing what she was doing.

"This sad face, the one that hides your beauty," Heero's hands, still gentle and caring came to hold her chin, showing Raye her face, and he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "do you think I could really leave you for the Princess of Earth?"

Raye didn't answer and Heero turned her to face him, holding her hand between his hands and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Raye, I could be with no other, no one could ever understand me as you do," Heero admitted kissing her nose and Raye wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Heero," Raye whispered and Heero pulled her to him roughly, desiring her.

"I love you Raye," Heero breathed, as their bodies met and melded.

Mercury's eyes fluttered open to find locks of brown hair adorning her pillow. Sitting up Mercury discovered the hair was attached to Duo who was sleeping peacefully beside her. He murmured something in his sleep, it sounded like he said, Amy, and then his arm reached for her dragging her down towards him and Mercury, shocked and surprised let out an ear piercing scream.

Jupiter grunted as something hit her in the face and opening her eyes Jupiter came face to face with Wufei's sleeping face, his arm draped possessively around her shoulders, he was murmuring her name, Lita, over and over. Jupiter looked down and saw that Wufei's other hand had found its way to her ample breast and she let out a scream of horror pushing him unceremoniously out of her bed.

Venus woke to find herself cuddled in Trowa's arms, her head resting on his chest. A little stunned she slowly slid off his toned body onto the other side of her bed. She knelt there a moment trying to figure out what was going on and decided the best thing would be to make no noise and go see Mercury. Unfortunately for Venus, her foot has become twisted in the sheets and when she tried to get up, she let out a scream and as she fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

Saturn heard screams and opened her eyes, coming face to face with Quatre who had also opened his eyes at the exact same time, obviously waking up to the screams as well. The two regarded each other in shock for a few moments before Saturn let out a scream, so shocked to find Quatre here with her when she had just been having such a vivid dream about him. Quatre nearly fell as he grabbed the sheets and raced from the room apologizing to her, as he left not knowing what had just happened.

Mars woke up to find Heero beside her, his arm slung around her body and his leg capturing her beneath him. Mars was even more shocked to find herself nuzzled into him. Mars lay there a moment, not moving trying to figure out what was going on. Nothing came to her. Mars didn't know what to do, so she did what any girl would do after finding a strange man in her bed. She screamed. Her screams echoed the other senshi's screams and there was chaos in the Winner household.

At the same time, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa each came running out of the girl's room and met in the hallway gazing at each other in shock and disbelief.

"What is going on here?" Quatre asked in bewilderment and the other pilots had no answer for him.

"You are all in big trouble, that's what," Jupiter said through gritted teeth threateningly as the girls came to stand in each of their doorways glaring at their midnight visitors and the five pilots all suddenly felt very small and inferior.

AN: Just to let you know, the reason I am referring to the senshi in their American/English names (eg Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita and Christine) is because in Kitty's World (My world where my stories live), the senshi were reborn into Japan and received Japanese names like Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Hotaru, they graduated to Crystal Tokyo and received the names Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Saturn, so I say in their old world which is the Silver Millennium, their names are the english version of Sailor Moon names. I think it just makes it easier for readers to know what timeline they are in. So if i refer to them as Ami you now we are thinking old Tokyo, Mercury would be Crystal Tokyo and Amy would be the past. Hope that clears up my use of those terrible english names lol!


	7. Chapter 7 Explain Yourself

AN: Insert disclaimer here!

ShadowSonic1: You asked me questions, and I have the answers! Mwahaha!

1. In the next chapter after this one I will explain why the G-Boys were sent to one dimension and the SM Girls to another. I'm sure it will have to do with them being needed here, and that it is all part of destiny etc.

2. Heero is the older brother, I will explain why he isn't in line to be king probably in the next chapter where they re-live their past, just a little bit.

3. Relena is Beryl because I said so. And also because it suited my story. I don't hate Relena, and I certainly don't want to put her down in any way. I didn't even write anything derogatory about her in the previous chapter, I believe I called her the PRETTY Princess of the Earth. It was just so convenient that there was a girl I could use as Beryl. And even though Beryl is evil, Relena isn't. Its the parasite living inside Relena that calls itself Beryl who does all those nasty things. Heero thought Relena was acting strangely because she was being mean to her servants and guards, thus you can conclude Relena, in the Silver Millennium was not like that at all and was well liked by everyone. Don't fret Relena won't be turning back into Beryl or anything like that, I am just giving Relena a history so that she was there as well.

4. Heero is emotionless cos I said so! Lol, also because it is part of number 2, and thereason he isn't in line to be king. I will explain that also in the next chapter.

Chapter 7 – Explain Yourself

The atmosphere in the study was volatile. Rashid felt uncomfortable just being in the room pouring tea, and the five girl's cold stares weren't even directed at him. Rashid looked over at his master, Quatre seemed to be absolutely mortified. He didn't even look in Saturn's direction, if he did, he would have been met with her angry gaze, tinged with frustration and confusion. Trowa didn't seem to be handling the situation any better than Quatre was. He sat with his head dropped in his hands, while Venus paced furiously, throwing him an angry glare every few moments. Duo, Wufei and Heero were the ones who had the audacity and the courage to look their three girls in the eyes. Duo was trying to hide a smile as his thoughts kept drifting back to the sight of Mercury in her cute little underclothes; Mercury herself was so embarrassed she couldn't even raise her eyes from the floor. Wufei had his arms folded across his chest and his cool eyes met Jupiter's fuming face, and the staring competition began, neither backing down. Heero was watching Mars, who refused to look at him, her arm around Saturn who was so confused and angry. Angry because Saturn knew she would get in so much trouble with Uranus, and confused because she didn't want Uranus to kick the crap out of Quatre. However much Venus thought he deserved it.

"Ok perverts, what's up with that little trick?" Venus demanded breaking the silence and Rashid and Quatre flushed bright red, and Rashid made a hasty exit for the door.

"I assure you Miss Venus, I have no idea how I got to Miss Saturn's bedroom," Quatre said honestly raising his hands helplessly and Saturn felt her anger simmer at the sincere look in his eyes, Venus however was not swayed by his words.

"I'll tell you how you got there, you followed your…" Venus advanced on him but Mars stood and pulled on Venus' hand stopping her tirade. After all that had occurred yesterday, now Venus decided she was going to be the rude one.

"Venus, not helping," Mars said softly and Venus calmed down and went to sit beside Saturn on the lounge.

"I actually thought you were a good one," Venus told Quatre, disappointment dripping from her voice and Quatre had never felt so ashamed. And it wasn't even his fault.

"I am sorry, but I honestly have no idea how I got there, I fell asleep in my bed, had a strange dream and woke up in Miss Saturn's bed," Quatre explained helpless to even comprehend how this was happening. At his words Saturn perked up.

"A dream?" she asked, wondering if he could have had the same dream as her.

"Yes," Quatre looked away from her as a blush tinted his cheeks.

"I also had a dream, of a beautiful palace," Saturn confessed and Quatre looked up into her eyes and their gazes locked.

"Me too," everyone else piped up confirming that they had all had strange dreams and Jupiter made a time out gesture with her hands.

"Wait, did anyone not have a dream?" Jupiter asked and no one said anything and Jupiter massaged her forehead with her hands feeling a headache coming on, "Ok, so we all had dreams about a beautiful palace, maybe its just a huge coincidence."

Jupiter hoped to God it was just a coincidence, she would be so embarrassed if Wufei knew the dream she had had with him inside it. Venus looked over at Trowa who hadn't looked up and went to stand in front of him.

"What did you dream of?" Venus asked in a gentle voice and Trowa didn't even look up at her as he responded gruffly,

"Its personal."

"Tell me," Venus entreated him and Trowa looked up, their eyes locking and the intensity of his gaze made Venus feel weak at the knees.

"I dreamt of you Mina, of a beautiful palace where you were a princess, and I was appointed your protector, and then we hugged and kissed and then…" Trowa broke off, a red tint highlighting his features and he hid his eyes underneath his long bangs again.

Venus' mouth practically dropped open.

"Venus what's wrong?" Mars asked concerned and Venus turned to Mars a spun out look on her face as she whispered,

"I had the exact same dream."

"Oh boy," Mars muttered as she began to think of what this could all mean. She had a feeling it had something to do with their past but she couldn't remember.

"Wufei, your dream?" Venus prompted the Chinese man who stole a glance at Jupiter who refused to even look at him.

"I went to see the onna, Lita was her name then, and we spoke and kissed and went to bed…" Wufei faded off, not wanting to go into any intimate details and Jupiter turned to stare at him with those emerald green eyes.

"I also had this dream," she confessed and both he and Jupiter were mortified when Duo stood up and pumped his hand to the sky.

"Go Wuffie! You horn dog!" Duo taunted the both of them and Mars, Saturn, Mercury and Quatre all rolled their eyes at his behavior.

"Shut up!" Wufei and Jupiter snapped at Duo at the same time and Duo shut his mouth, a little sheepishly.

"Your turn Duo," Venus invited the American pilot and Duo was ready to share.

"Well me and the babe in blue, Amy, which is Mercury right?" here Duo winked and Mercury wished with all her might that the ground would open and swallow her up, "well I came into her chamber, really excited because I was chosen to be her protector of something, her Knight of Mercury, and then she told me loved me, and then she led me to her bed where…"

"Enough Duo, thank you," Mercury snapped at him, not at all comfortable and Duo looked devastated.

"But I was just getting to the good part," Duo pleaded and Mercury gave him the iciest glare she could manage, and it worked out quite well for Duo shut his mouth.

"Enough," Mercury repeated and then she turned to the group, "I had the same dream as Duo."

Venus stepped in-between Quatre and Saturn blocking them from each other's view as she interrogated Quatre, her eyebrow raised.

"Quatre, what did you dream?" Venus questioned him and Quatre flushed bright red again, not liking being under Venus' microscope.

"Miss Saturn and I…we were…well I don't know how we got there…we were…on the bed…kissing…and then…we…you know," Quatre had never been so embarrassed in his life. Venus stared hard at Quatre before pointing a finger at him.

"Again I repeat, you sir, are not allowed to be anywhere near Saturn without one of us present," Venus said giving a nod to prove just how serious she was and Saturn sighed, getting a little tired of Venus' overprotective antics. Saturn was not a child.

"Venus honestly, it was just a dream, and I had the same one," Saturn said pulled in Venus' arm and Venus sat down, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I am going to keep my eye on the both of you, I can just imagine Uranus when she finds out, she is going to kill me, wait until I resurrect then kill me again," Mars, Jupiter and Mercury had to laugh at the morbid inner workings of Venus' twisted mind, but then again, they were pretty sure she was speaking the truth.

"Heero, you're next," Jupiter said and all eyes turned to Heero.

"Raye and I were talking, and then we became intimate," Heero told his dreams in as few words as possible and Duo chuckled and evil grin on his face.

"Woo, Heero, you devil," Duo commented looking from Mars to Heero and he was subsequently ignored by all present.

"Aren't you forgetting something Heero?" Mars asked him, knowing that he must have had the same dream as her and Heero looked over at her as blue eyes met violet eyes.

"We were also married," he admitted simply and the girls all gaped at Heero in shock before turning questioningly to Mars who shrugged.

"Married?" the four pilots repeated the words, each screwing up their noses at the thought. Typical males.

"Marriage is not such a dirty word," Venus told them, rolling her eyes at their childishness and Jupiter chuckled.

"So what does this all mean?" Mercury asked them all and the room fell silent.

"I think it was a vision of our pasts and we all reenacted the scene that we dreamt," Mars voiced what she thought had happened and everyone bar Duo stared blankly at her.

"So we were like, sleep walking?" Duo put two and two together and Mars nodded giving him half a smile.

"Something like that."

"Our past? What past? We never met before we met at the battlefield," Mercury protested and Mars gave her a calming look.

"That's what I was going to explain yesterday, I think we were all…involved in the Silver Millennium," Mars said this slowly and understanding dawned on the senshi but this realization flew over the pilots heads.

"Silver what?" Wufei scoffed and Jupiter repeated what Mars had said, too dazed to be angry with Wufei.

"Millennium."

"What do you mean by involved?" Heero questioned his voice controlled and Mars looked over at him and then at the others.

"Well you all had the dreams, I think those dreams were memories of our pasts, and we were all together," Mars pointed out and the senshi all looked at each other.

"We need to find out what happened then," Venus voiced what they were all thinking and Trowa spoke again.

"Hypnotism."

"I have just the man who can assist," Quatre said ringing on a bell for Rashid.

The five senshi and five pilots were all lying down in the study as Rashid and the other workers held watches in front of their faces.

"You are getting sleepy, when you wake, you will be in a world known as the Silver Millennium and you will remember your past," Rashid said, and the group felt their eyelids becoming heavy as they drifted into sleep and to a world where they lived a millennia ago as they watched their lives play before them like a movie, the scenes continuing on from their dreams the night before.

"My love, wake," Raye nudged her husband, who lay snoring in their bed. He stirred but didn't wake and Raye nudged him again with her hand and gave a cry of alarm when he grabbed her around the wrist.

"I am awake," he said gruffly releasing her hand and Raye left the bed silently walking into the bathroom. After a few moments Heero rose from her bed and followed her joining her in the bathtub sitting behind her so he could bury his face in her back, depositing a kiss.

"You will be late for the Confirmation Ceremony," Raye reminded him, shifting so that she could look at him over her shoulder and Heero's eyes became cold and his body stiff. Raye nearly regretted bringing the conversation up, for it was so rare that Heero was t his affectionate openly towards her.

"I don't care," Heero said coldly and Raye turned away from him.

"Its not every day your sister is appointed the next in line for the throne of the Silver Millennium," Raye pointed out and Heero lay back in the bath tugging Raye to lie on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Everyone dotes her constantly, today will be like any other for her," Heero replied snidely and Raye sat up and maneuvered herself around so that she could face him.

"Your resent clouds your true feelings," Raye told him quietly and Heero sat up so his face was inches from hers, his expression icy.

"I am resentful because of the position I was born in to, I am the first born of Queen Serenity, and yet I am overlooked as the next in line for the throne because I am a man," Heero told her, and Raye ran a wet hand down the side of his face, calming him.

"Heero, this is the way that it has always been, the crown of any kingdom is passed down through the women, the men are…" Raye broke off not sure what men were in their kingdom but Heero knew his place.

"Nothing, worth nothing, except to be protectors of those princesses."

"You are not nothing Heero, you are everything to me," Raye told him desperate for him to believe her and Heero caressed her face gently.

"I am nothing to my mother, why else would she send me away when Serena was born, to train on Earth? I was only five, the only love I knew growing up was the love of my sword, because it was my only friend. They trained me so hard; there were times when I just wanted to die. I knew no family, I never even remembered having one until Serena came for me, wanting me to come back and live on the Moon again, she brought so much light into my dark dismal existence," Heero's eyes glazed over with emotion that he showed only Raye and Raye hurried to kiss his pain away as best she could.

"Your sister loves and adores you Heero, she risked your mother's anger by bringing you back to the Moon," Raye whispered to him and Heero leant his head on her bare shoulder.

"I don't understand why my mother hates me so," Heero whispered and Raye could sympathize. Her father had hated her too, for even when Raye's mother died, her father could not be King, for Raye was still alive.

"Neither do I, but I love you for everything you are, even when you treat me cold, I know that you have a heart beating like mine, one full of love," Raye said this with so much feeling, so much love and warmth that Heero gave a half smile. His beautiful wife, only sixteen, and still so naive, but he was twenty, he knew the world wasn't sunshine and roses, he had known that his whole life.

"You put too much faith in me," Heero told her and Raye smiled.

"If I don't who will?"

"I love you, never leave me," Heero begged squeezing Raye to him and Raye held her husband lovingly. Even if she was four years younger than him, she understood better than he what it was like to just want to be loved. And Raye would love him forever.

"I promise," Raye whispered, sealing the promise with a kiss.

"Raye, you are late! And Oh my God…"

Heero and Raye looked up alarmed as the door to Raye's bathroom swung open and a blonde figure stood there gaping at the both of them in shock.

AN: so there you go some answers. Heero isn't going to be King because the crown in the Silver Millennium was passed down through the women, not the men. If sons are born, they are as Heero said worthless, and nothing, because they have no purpose. So that is why they become protectors of the princesses who will all be next in line for the throne. Heero is emotionless because he was trained to be when his mother sent him away as soon as Serena was born. There is an underlying motive but you won't find that out till later.


	8. Chapter 8 Back to the Past

AN: Insert disclaimer here!

Chapter 8 – Back to the Past

The blonde covered her eyes with her hands squealing with embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I had no idea you were in there Heero," Mina the Princess of Venus spluttered and Raye let out a sigh of relief that it had only been Mina. Mina knew that Raye and Heero were married for she was Raye's best friend. If it had been anyone else, there would have been lots of trouble. As a Princess Raye had a duty to marry someone of her parents choice and as it was well known that Queen Serenity was not fond of her son, there was no way her father would approve that she had married Heero, unwanted Prince of the Moon Kingdom.

Heero, not liking that he was the centre of attention, took the opportunity while Mina's eyes were covered to step out of the tub and wrapping a towel around himself. Raye smirked at him, liking the look of him wrapped in a towel, his toned body glistening with water droplets.

"You can open your eyes Mina," he invited her and Mina uncovered her eyes blushing deep red and Heero stooped over to deposited a kiss on Raye's forehead.

"I will see you at the confirmation," he told her, and Raye smiled glad she had gotten him to see reason.

As soon as Heero departed Mina dropped into a fit of giggles, rolling around on the floor as Raye stood in the tub and reached for a towel wrapping it around herself.

"Mina will you do my hair?" Raye asked and Mina grinned nodding as Raye slipped into a flowing red dress, adorned with ruby and diamond stars. Once her dress was on Raye sat in front of her dresser applying makeup at Mina went to stand behind her working on her long locks of ebony.

"Serena becomes the official heir today, this is exciting," Raye said, although her voice didn't seem excited and Mina gave her a look in the mirror.

"Yes it is," Mina responded knowing there was something wrong and Raye frowned thoughtfully as her conversation with Heero came back to her.

"Mina, do you think it is unfair that we are born into this power of privilege merely because we are women, and the men are overlooked?" Raye asked and Mina looked shocked by the question, it was obvious Mina had never even though of it.

"It is the way it has always been, why?" Mina said dismissively and Raye leant forward, resting her chin on her hands as she started at her reflection in the mirror.

"Heero is just so angry, I want to try and understand his pain," Raye said earnestly and Mina gave Raye's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Mina knew Heero was gorgeous but to be married to him was something Mina didn't even want to imagine. He was too complex for her, too troubled.

"He is a troubled young man, but he loves you Raye, I can see it in his eyes and that's all that matters," Mina said this softly and Raye turned to look at Mina as she relayed some news she had gained from Heero.

"He said that Relena has been acting strangely."

"Strangely?" Mina repeated not quite sure what she meant and Raye elaborated,

"Cursing and yelling, being rude."

"That doesn't sound like Relena at all, that can't be right," Mina said surely. Relena had been their friend since they were children. Her cousin was Prince Endymion of Earth, and when her parents had died early on in her life Relena had grown up as an adopted sister to Endymion, although it would be Endymion, who was an only child that would take the throne of Earth. Relena had always been sweet and lovely, never speaking a wrong word about anyone, she was always charming, just the epitome of a perfect princess.

"Heero suspects something, but he won't tell me what," Raye said downheartedly as she gave a deep sigh adding in a wistful voice, "I just wish he would share himself more with me."

"You would be beating your head against a brick wall with Heero, how strange that he and Serena are siblings yet different in everyway," Mina commented lightly and Raye smiled turning to look in the mirror again as Mina began working on her hair again.

"Like you and your brother," Raye teased, for Mina and her bother were like chalk and cheese, completely different.

"Quatre is just quiet and polite, I am outrageous and extravagant, at heart we are the same, Amy and Trowa are similar on the inside and on the outside, both quiet and unassuming," Mina went off on a tangent as she considered the Princess and Prince of Mercury. As soon as she said Trowa's name, Mina's voice and eyes became dreamy. Prince Trowa of Mercury, the man Mina adored, for even though he was silent, his silence spoke volumes to her.

"Duo and Lita are different, Duo is a…a dope and Lita is an elegant young woman full of maturity," Raye pointed out laughing and Mina raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think Duo is smarter than you give him credit for Raye, just because he has been your brother's arch rival since they were children training on earth, doesn't mean you have to give him grief too," Mina remarked rolling her eyes at the feud and Raye shrugged.

"Being a twin heightens your feelings, especially if you are me, my empathic abilities are growing daily, what Wufei feels, I feel, it's a curse and a blessing," Raye said resignedly and Mina couldn't imagine being linked with Wufei in that way. Raye was one of the strongest people Mina knew, with the most perseverance. Having Heero as her husband and Wufei as her brother and still managing to stay sane.

"Do you think they will announce Serena's engagement to Prince Endymion of Earth tonight?" Mina asked thinking of their Princess and Raye let out a tinkle of laughter, knowing Serena as she did.

"I think Serena would burst if they didn't, she had been so happy ever since they first met," Raye replied giggling, just imagining Serena stomping her feet and having a tantrum but Mina seemed a little withdrawn.

"What do you think of his generals?" Mina asked and Raye shivered just at the thought of them, she didn't like them. There was Malachite, Zoicite, Neflite and Jedite, four of them, all protectors of Prince Endymion, but there was just something about them that rubbed Raye the wrong way.

"To be honest, they frighten me a little, their eyes are so cold," Raye said softly and Mina let out a breath of relief that she wasn't the only one.

"I thought that too, and they seemed more interested in protecting Relena than protecting Endymion," Mina noted as well and Raye raised an eyebrow.

"I hadn't noticed that."

"Maybe it's just me," Mina said shrugging and Raye inspected herself in the mirror pleased with what she saw.

"Maybe, anyway lets get going, we are going to be late," Raye got to her feet walking towards the door that would lead to her bed chamber but Mina's small voice stopped her at the door.

"Raye I must confess something to you."

"What is it?" Raye asked urgently, worried. If Mina needed something Raye would do whatever it took to make sure she was okay.

"I peeked while Heero was getting out of the tub," Mina said blushing bright red and Rei's mouth dropped open.

"Mina!" Raye cried out indignation rolling her eyes and Mina chuckled and ran from the bath chamber with Raye close behind.

"Woman, get out here now!"

Raye knew that voice anywhere. She threw open the door to her bedchamber and there was her twin brother, Wufei dressed in all his finery, a electric green sword handing from his hips. Raye wasted no time in hugging him and Wufei pushed her off him, embarrassed at her open affection when Mina was standing there staring at them both.

"Princess Mina," Wufei acknowledged her with a nod and Mina curtseyed to him.

"Prince Wufei."

"Wufei! Is it done, you are a Knight?" Raye asked excitedly and Wufei grinned proudly.

"Of course little sister, the Knight of Jupiter," Wufei gave a small bow and Raye stomped her foot angrily.

"Little? You were born two minutes before me!" Raye protested and Wufei patted her on the head lovingly.

He loved his twin sister but he loved taunting her so much more.

"Thus making you my little sister," Wufei concluded and Raye stopped her bickering and looked her brother in the eyes feeling something coming from him.

"You are happy," Raye said simply and Wufei took in her glowing face and nodded.

"As are you."

Raye suddenly felt a wave of guilt flow through her. She hadn't told Wufei that she had married Heero, one of Wufei's closest friends and a comrade. She had feared that Wufei wouldn't approve and tell their father, so up until now she had not told him. But deep inside Raye knew he should have been the first to know.

"Wufei, I must tell you something," Raye said urgently, but Wufei waved her conversation away, they were late, whatever Raye had to say she could tell him later.

"Come on, we are really late!" Wufei said taking Raye hand and Raye barely had time to grasp Mina's hand before Wufei went tearing through the halls dragging his twin and her friend behind him.

On entering the throne room, Raye saw that they were really late; everyone else was already seated in their allocated seats. The outer senshi apart from Saturn were all missing, they rarely came to the Moon Kingdom for these ceremonies. Saturn was seated beside her mother; her father had died long before Saturn was born. Amy and Trowa, the Princess and Prince of Mercury were seated with their mother and father. Princess Lita of Jupiter sat with her father who was acting as regent until Lita was old enough to take the throne, her brother Duo was sitting with them, but he seemed more interested in the family of Mercury rather than the confirmation. Mina's brother Quatre and their mother were sitting there, and the Queen of Venus dropped her head in her hands thoroughly embarrassed and Quatre flushed red. Raye and Wufei's father was seated alone and he sent them both a sharp reprimanding glare. Prince Endymion, Princess Relena and the four generals were all seated together, and Relena seemed different just as Heero had said. She no longer smiled, and her eyes had become so cold. Serena and Heero were sitting perfectly still behind their mother who stared hard at the three latecomers, annoyed at their incompetence. Raye and Mina were so embarrassed they both wished the floor would open and swallow them whole, but Wufei didn't seem perturbed. They quickly took their seats and Queen Serenity stood to address the congregation.

"On this day, I announce that my daughter, Princess Serena, will be next in line for the throne of the Moon Kingdom," Serenity turned ot her daughter smiling lovingly and Serena went forward to accept her birthright. Serenity placed a finger to Serena' head and transferred to her daughter the crescent moon sign. When Serena pulled away a crescent moon adorned her forehead, proclaiming her the next in line for the throne.

"On another note I would also like to take this moment to announce that in seven days my daughter will wed Prince Endymion of Earth," Serenity added and Endymion came forward to take Serena's hand as they shared a small kiss and stood together holding hands, gazing at each other adoringly.

"To strengthen the alliance, it has been decided that our four inner princesses will wed the four generals of Endymion, Princess Amy will wed General Zoicite, Princess Raye with marry General Jedite, Princess Lita will marry General Neflite and Princess Mina will wed Malachite, head of the Generals on the same day as my daughter, that is all," with this bomb, Serenity turned and left the room as much muttering was heard.

Amy was sitting there in shock, and Trowa took her hand attempting to comfort her as his eyes went to Mina. Duo looked as though his heart had dropped into his feet. Lita wasn't taking the news much better, she began breathing heavily and Duo rubbed her back telling her to breath slowly. Mina's mouth had just dropped open and Quatre slowly reached over to shut her mouth, and Mina through herself into her brother's arms. Quatre held her, glancing over at the generals who had remained emotionless at the announcement. Raye looked over at her husband in shock but he hadn't even glanced her way, his face emotionless showing nothing of what he felt.

The generals finally moved and came towards their future brides.

"Princess Raye, it is an honour, I am Jedite," a handsome young man with hair of gold and eyes the colour of the sky approached Raye and Raye took a deep breath knowing she had to handle this as a lady should. Raye held out her hand for Jedite to kiss and as soon as he touched it, Raye felt a vision rush through her.

_Death. Destruction. Pain. Betrayal. The Silver Millennium, gone. Everyone dead. And there was Jedite laughing as he approached her, a bloody sword in his hand. He wiped the blade on the side of his pants with relish before raising it above his head._

"_Goodbye Princess, it was an honour," Jedite said grinning evilly as the sward came down to end Raye's life._

Raye came to, her eyes wide with fear and Jedite was watching her with those blue eyes that seemed so chilly. It was as though he knew what she saw and giving a smile he bent his head to kiss her hand but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Get away from her," he hissed and Jedite stopped and moved back, looking at Malachite for backup. They had not expected resistance from the Princesses Knight's.

"This is my future bride," Jedite protected his rights and Heero stood between Jedite and Raye not budging and certainly not afraid.

"And I am her protector, come Princess," Heero said and Raye picked up her skirts and went running after him.

Taking Heero's lead each of the protectors lead away their Princesses leaving the generals alone in the throne room for everyone had departed. The generals waited until they had all left and Relena came to stand with them.

"This is an unforeseen problem," Malachite commented and Zoicite looked over at him confidently.

"We can handle it," he said assuredly and Neflite and Jedite nodded in kind.

"Of course," Malachite grinned, his smile so evil.

"Once you are all married to those princesses, there will be nothing those protectors can do, you will brainwash the girls turn them against the Moon, and then, we will attack and destroy them all," Relena dictated darkly in a voice not her own.

"As you say Queen Beryl," the four generals bowed respectfully and Relena let out a laugh as she left the throne room.

AN: Now I have no idea where I am going with this lol! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayed

AN: Everyone knows I own nothing; they belong to their creators. Well I own Jobez and Keira but everyone else belongs to their owners. I am writing this and I keep forgetting who is with who and whose brother belongs to who. I keep trying to pair Wufei with Christine and Duo with Minako LOL I am so confused! The below is more for me than anyone else but in case anyone else is confused.

Lovers

Raye – Heero

Mina – Trowa

Amy – Duo

Lita – Wufei

Christine – Quatre

Brothers/Sisters

Raye – Wufei

Mina – Quatre

Amy – Trowa

Lita - Duo

Serena - Heero

Chapter 9 - Betrayed

As soon as they were out of the hall Raye went to throw her arms around Heero's neck but he moved away from her quickly, avoiding her affection. At her hurt expression Heero nodded behind her and Raye realized that everyone else was there. Princess Christine of Saturn had also followed them out into the hallway. Christine was a year younger than Raye and all the princesses regarded Christine as a little sister. She was as much a member of the inner senshi as they all were. Serena and Endymion followed their friends out into the hall as stunned as they all were. It was apparent that they had no idea that the betrothals were happening.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to marry the Generals of Earth," Lita asked the question that everyone had been thinking and no one spoke. Christine met Quatre's gaze and he thanked the God's that Christine was not set for betrothal as well. No one else knew of their love, Quatre was far too shy to tell anyone, not even his sister for he although he loved Mina unwaveringly, it was a well known fact his sister had the biggest mouth in the Silver Millennium.

"No offense Endymion but your Generals give me the creeps," Mina said to Endymion giving a shudder and Duo would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

He looked at Amy, his beautiful, intelligent ice princess, her eyes were frightened, it was clear she didn't think much of her betrothed. Just the word betrothed put a sinking feeling in Duo's stomach, Amy was his, and no one else could have her. Only Lita knew of their match, being Duo's sister and a strong warrior it hadn't taken her long to torture out of her brother which lovely young maiden had taken his heart. Of course Lita was overjoyed by the couple's confessions.

Wufei was trying so hard not to look at Lita; he didn't want his jealousy and fury to take control of him here in front of everyone. No one knew of their love, and now it was forbidden. Just that thought infuriated Wufei and he breathed hard with anger.

Trowa longed to wrap his arms around his frantic lover, but he couldn't in front of all these people, only Raye and Heero knew of their relationship, they didn't want anyone else to know. Mina didn't know how she was going to tell Amy that she was in love with Amy's brother, likewise Trowa didn't know how to break it to Quatre that he wanted Quatre's sister for his wife, for although Quatre was a quiet man, he had once warned all of his friends that if one of them ever touched his sister he would castrate them. Nothing meant more to Quatre than the safety and happiness of his sister, and he would protect her.

"Mina, please try and understand, my Generals were not always as they are now, I don't know what is wrong with them," Endymion said, his eyes looking warningly at her and Mina was totally obvious to the stare he was giving her.

"They still give me the creeps," Mina repeated and Raye came to stand beside Mina taking her friend's hand.

"And me," Raye squeaked and Endymion looked away from the both of them.

"They are my friends," he said, his voice becoming cold and Serena recognized the familiar set of Endymion's jaw. He was getting angry.

"Endymion, there is something very wrong about them, they are turning evil, I can feel it," Raye touched Endymion on the shoulder and he moved away from her touch as though it were fire ( :)hehehehe) giving a gruff laugh.

"You can feel it? Feel their evil with you empathetic capabilities? We aren't children anymore Raye, your psychic babble isn't amusing anymore either, we all put up with it as children but you are older now, its time for you to grow up," Endymion hissed at her, feeling it right that he defend his friends and Raye stepped away from him as though he had slapped her. Heero itched to hurt Endymion, but Serena was now clinging so lovingly to his arm and Heero wouldn't do anything to harm his sister. The others were frowning at Endymion disapprovingly and Wufei was practically turning all shades of red, so deep was his fury.

"Endymion, what has gotten into you?" Serena asked him looking up at him so concerned, her beautiful face frowning and Endymion pulled away from her glaring at the four princesses, but mostly at Raye.

"I am not going to stand here and let you all verbally attack my friends, they are good men, and even if they have been acting strangely lately that doesn't mean they are evil, you are all lucky to be betrothed to such honorable men as my Generals," Endymion snapped at them before turning and striding off and Wufei went to chase after him for talking so rudely to his sister and his lover but Trowa held him back shaking his head. Duo muttered a curse at Endymion as he left and Quatre shook his head.

"Endymion!" Serena called out but he was too far-gone and Serena looked apologetically at her friends a little embarrassed at Endymion's behavior.

"Ignore him Raye, he's just upset, he and the Generals have been friends since they were children and Endymion always speaks highly of them," Serena tired to excuse him and apologize to Raye for him but Raye just glared furiously at Endymion's departing back. One hand was resting palm upwards and a fireball was jumping in and out of her hand. Wufei closed her hand for her be careful not to let the flame touch his fingers. The reason that women were the next in line for the thrones of the Kingdoms was because it was to women that the planetary powers went to, passed down through birth into their genetic make up. In all of history, never had the planetary powers been passed on to a man.

"I know what I feel," Raye said darkly turning to the others as she told them, "And I know the Generals were good men, when we were children I remember playing games with them in the garden, but bit by bit they have slipped away from us, when Jedite introduced himself to me, it was like we had never met, he was a different person completely, that why I sense evil about them."

Amy decided to take charge of the situation. Here in the hallway was not the place to talk about such things. The Generals could walk out at any second and hear their conversation; they needed somewhere private, somewhere where they could be free to talk.

"Lets have a meeting under the cherry tree in the woods behind the castle, remember the tree?" Amy asked them all and for the first time they all smiled as they remembered discovering that particular tree. Well everyone smiled but Serena who had been the butt of their joke for the whole week after the incident that she had tried so hard to forget.

"Might that have been the one where Raye tied our dear Moon Princess' pig tails around a branch without her noticing and then teased the Moon Princess until she gave chase?" Duo asked mocking winking at Raye sending a smile Serena's way and everyone burst out laughing much to Serena's dismay.

"I thought she was going to pull that tree over from the force of her running," Lita gasped with laughter and Amy tapped Raye on the arm, still trying to his her giggles behind her hand.

"You need to stop calling Serena Meatball Head Raye, you know it only infuriates her," Amy chuckled and the men all let out gruff laughter at the use of Raye's pet name for the Moon Princess.

"But she likes it, don't you Meatball Head?" Raye asked her eyelashes fluttering with fun and Serena stamped her food on the ground, hands on her hips.

"Raye! Stop calling me that!" Serena gave chase of a mind to do something hurtful to Raye and Raye picked up her skirts and ran off her hair flying out behind her.

"Last one to the tree is a rotten egg!" Raye called back to the others and picking up their skirts the princesses followed giggling while the men began walking at a slow pace shaking their heads at their charges.

Heero watched his wife being chased and gave a half smile. She was so young and beautiful his wife, and there was no way he would let Jedite have her. Heero would find a way, even if he had to kidnap her and leave the Silver Millennium forever, it didn't matter. As long as he had Raye.

At the tree, everyone listened as Raye described the vision she had had when Jedite took her hand. For a moment they were all silent.

"We need to tell the Queen your suspicions Raye," Amy said sensibly, breaking the silence and Raye gave a dry laugh.

Raye was lying with her head on Lita's lap and Christine was lying with her head on Raye's stomach. Mina and Amy were sitting together and Mina was absently playing with Amy's short hair. The men were standing around the princesses, half listening to their conversations as they kept their gazes ever vigilant for any danger that may befall their girls.

"Do you think she will believe me? I am the youngest of the inner senshi and if Endymion thinks I am crazy there is no telling how many adults do as well," Raye said a little downheartedly and Serena pursed her lips.

"Endymion doesn't think you are crazy," Serena spoke up on behalf of her love but Raye shook her head no believing her. When Raye had taken Endymion's hand she had felt it, felt his concern, his anger, his thoughts, everything he felt, Raye felt it too.

"He does, I felt it and I saw it in his eyes," Raye said slowly and she closed her eyes as she continued focusing on Endymion's memories that she had seen as if they were her own, "His mother had the same power, when Endymion's father died, her mother was so in love with her husband that when he died, her powers of empathy consumed her and drove her to her death. She committed suicide because she couldn't cope with her feelings of loss and the empathetic feelings she was receiving from Endymion as well. It was too much for her to take, all that grief, she was dealing with the grief of two people instead of one and that killed her."

"How do you know that?" Serena breathed, knowing she had been the only one to whom Endymion had told this story to and Raye shrugged.

"I read it in his mind, he fears what the power will do to me, in a way its sweet that he cares," Raye said thoughtfully, half-understanding Endymion's reaction now that she had thought about it.

Everyone became silent as they began thinking.

"So what can we do?" Lita asked breaking the silence and the others all looked at her blankly. No one could come up with anything.

"Nothing," Amy said shaking her head and Christine was so sad to see her friends so distraught, they were always so happy.

"This is terrible," Christine cursed standing up, frustrated and the other girls murmured in agreement.

"I have to go," Lita said getting to her feet and Raye sat up looking at her friend in concern, she had never seen Lita so despondent.

"We can't just give up, we should all go and see the queen and try to change her mind," Mina finally spoke her thoughts and Raye nodded.

"We can try that," Raye agreed and Amy and Lita looked at each other and nodded their confirmation.

"Tonight?" Mina asked and the other three nodded again.

"Tonight."

The group split up, brothers went off with their sisters, except for Serena who wandered off alone, and Wufei who was walking back with Duo and Lita. Raye looked at Heero and then pointedly at Wufei's departing back and Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I must tell Wufei we are wed," Raye said surely and Heero's face frowned.

"Raye please, lets just let it be until we sort out this betrothal situation," Heero asked her but Raye wouldn't hear of it, the guilt was already driving her insane.

"No Heero, he is my brother, he should have been the first to know," Raye protested and by the stubborn tilt to her jaw, Heero knew he had no chance of winning. He should have known this day would come. He had secretly dreaded it for months.

"Very well," he gave in becoming brooding and silent and Raye got to her feet and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Wufei, a moment please my brother," Raye called out and Wufei excused himself from Lita and Duo's company to walk back towards his sister.

"What is it little sister?" Wufei asked her, cocking his head to one side as he did when he was a little confused, as he took in the fact that Heero had his hand resting on the small of Raye's back. It was excessive closeness for a Knight and his charge in public.

"There is something that must be said," Raye said not knowing quite how to say it and Heero spoke up for her, his voice monotonous.

"Raye and I are married."

Wufei stared blankly at the both of them, not sure he had heard correctly.

"What?" he stuttered and Raye giggled grabbing Wufei's hand excitedly.

"We were wed a few months passed," Raye told him excitedly and Wufei withdrew his hand from her grasp to glare accusingly at Heero who stood taller.

"Heero, you married my sister? My sister? Your betrayalis astounding," Wufei ranted in disbelief and Heero said nothing.

"Betrayal?" Raye interrupted and Wufei grabbed his sister roughly by the arm.

"To the crown, to you, to me, to the Silver Millennium, or didn't Heero tell you?" Wufei asked his sister and Raye wrenched her arm from Wufei's grasp and went to stand beside Heero, not knowing what was wrong with her brother, he had never acted so strange like this before. She had thought he would have been happy, not angry.

"Tell me what?" Raye asked looking curiously at Heero but still Heero refused to speak, his eyes looking down at Raye's face intently.

"He is already betrothed to Princess Relena, it was a secret announcement, they were waiting till Relena was of age to marry before announcing it to the public," Wufei informed his sister, a little sadly and Raye stepped away from both Heero and Raye in shock.

"How long ago?" Raye demanded and Wufei looked at Heero, so infuriated by his silence and what he had done.

"A year," Wufei told her and Raye turned to her husband, betrayal setting in with horror.

"Heero, how could you not tell me this? I have betrayed my friend for you without even knowing and you let me. Poor Relena, how could you let me do this to her? How could you? You knew she was a friend of mine, you knew," Raye said her voice shaking with emotion and Heero couldn't take the look of betrayal Raye was giving him and reach out his arms for her.

"Raye please, listen to me," Heero tried to explain to her that he didn't love Relena, he loved her, he always had and always would.

It just hadn't seemed right for him to marry Relena when his heart lay elsewhere. And Relena knew that Heero had married Raye, she was the only one he had told about the marriage, well before he had even proposed and Relena had given a pained smile and wished him the best. Relena had always been gracious, she had told him she wanted only the best for him, because that was what he deserved. But Raye didn't want to hear his excuses as she backed away from him.

"Nay, do not touch me, perhaps it is better I go ahead with this marriage to Jedite, even if he is evil, at least he shows his true self, not like you," Raye hissed turning and running away as the tears began streaming down her face and Heero took a step to go after her but felt Wufei's strong grip on his arm.

"Don't even think of going after her," Wufei spun Heero around and punched him square in the face before Heero had time to react. Heero stumbled backwards and wiped the blood from his mouth, not making a sound. Wufei glared hard at him in disgust and then turned and stalked away. Heero fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands and Serena came to stand with him, having seen and heard all that his gone on.

"All will be well brother, I promise," she said reassuringly kneeling beside him to kiss his forehead and Heero shook his head.

"You are the only one who ever cared about me Serenity, even Raye who promised to love me in all aspects of life has abandoned me, just like our mother," Heero said and Serena saw a lone tear roll down his cheek. This had been the second time Serena had seen her brother cry. The first time was when she had snuck to Earth and found him, telling him she wanted him to come home with her, his sister. Serena could see that Heero deeply loved the Princess of Mars.

"Let her calm her fiery temper and she will return to you, Heero you know what Raye is like more than any of us, she is your wife after all, she loves you," Serena said nudging him and Heero brushed away his one tear hurriedly standing to his feet and offering her his hand, his face showing nothing of what he felt, none of the emotion that Serena had seen just moments before.

"Princess, I must escort you back," Heero said without feeling and Serena sighed but took his hand knowing this was Heero's way of saying he no longer wished to talk anymore.

He was so closed, Serena had tried to hard to help him open up and she had made progress but the terrors of his childhood could never be fully undone. Serena wondered just what Heero had done for their mother to send him away like she did. Serena decided then and there to find out, for Heero's sake. And as for Raye, Serena truly believed her words. Raye would return to Heero, of this Serena was sure.

"Princess Raye, the Queen Serenity requests your presence," a page intercepted Raye as she was running for her room and giving a frustrated growl Raye changed her direction to that of the Queen's personal chamber. Knocking on the door, Raye let herself in and found Queen Serenity sitting in an armchair, a piece of paper in her hand that she was reading intently. Raye curtseyed perfectly and Queen Serenity gestured for her to sit down which she did, cooling her temper.

"Princess Raye, would you please be kind enough to tell me what this is?" Queen Serenity asked handing to Raye a piece of paper and Raye stared down at the official document in shock for she thought it had been well hidden. It was her marriage contract, hers and Heero's.


	10. Chapter 10 Traitor

Chapter 10 - Traitor

Raye stared at the paper blankly. Oh God, Raye screamed in her head, how did the Queen find this? How could she have known? The only person who knew where Raye kept that certificate was Mina, could Mina have betrayed her?

"I…I…I…" Raye stuttered not knowing what she could say and Queen Serenity stood up and poured herself and Raye a cup of tea, quite calmly. Raye looked up at the Queen, expecting the Queen to be angry with her but Queen Serneity was gazing at Raye, almost pityingly. Raye couldn't understand it. She and Heero had defied all law; they deserved to be punished for their disregard. It had always been that the parents chose the match for their children.

"Raye, my son is a dangerous man, you shouldn't have married him, I didn't want you involved, I didn't want you to get hurt," Queen Serneity said handing the cup of tea to Raye shaking her head sadly and Raye frowned. Hurt her? Heero?

"Heero isn't dangerous and he would never hurt me," Raye said surely putting the tea untouched on a nearby table giving the Queen her full attention and Queen Serenity closed her eyes. She had expected Raye wouldn't believe her.

"He is a heartless soldier Raye," Queen Serenity informed Raye coldly, eyes still shut, and Raye glared at the Queen defiantly as she retorted.

"Heero is what you made him."

"Exactly," Queen Serenity opened her clear blue eyes to stare into Raye's own, the gaze so powerful, it intimidated Raye until she had to look away.

"Why do you hate him so?" Raye asked meekly and Queen Serenity massaged her own forehead putting her cup down on a nearby table. This was not going to be easy. Queen Serenity had hid the truth from all of the Princesses and Princes for so long, just as her mother had done, and her mother before her. To tell the truth was to risk the whole Kingdom, it was to risk everything they had ever known. Yet Raye needed to be told what she had gotten herself into.

"What I am about to tell you Raye, you must tell no one, for this could change the course of history," Queen Serenity said taking a deep breath and when Raye nodded solemnly Queen Serneity continued, "As you are aware, although Endymion is male, he has the powers of his planet."

This was more a statement than a question and Raye had no idea as to where this conversation was headed.

"Yes but you told us that was because he wielded the Sword of Earth," Raye said following the conversation attentively and Queen Serenity nodded her head.

"The Sword of Earth enhances his true powers, in all honesty, Endymion has the powers of his planet without the Sword," with this revelation Raye became silent as she tried to comprehend what this revelation meant. Endymion had Planetary Powers. Endymion was male, and he had been born with Planetary Powers.

"I thought the Planetary Powers were passed down through woman only," Raye whispered, her voice shocked and Queen Serenity shook her head.

"It was a lie told to all of you at birth so that you would never question it," Queen Serenity informed her and Raye sat back in her chair as this overwhelming news consumed her.

That meant that the Power of the Planets was not passed down to the woman generation, it was passed down to all of the children, everything Raye had thought she had known about her history and her past, her ancestry was a lie.

"Endymion has planetary powers?" Raye repeated in shock and Queen Serenity nodded grimly, feeling a little less burdened now that someone else knew her secret, never mind it was a sixteen-year-old girl. Serenity knew the girl was intelligent for her age; Heero wouldn't have married her if she hadn't been.

"Yes but he has no idea."

"And the others? My brother? Heero?" Raye persisted her questioning and Queen Serneity looked away from her to gaze out of the window, her confession pouring out.

"They are the same, we let the men believe that the only power they glean is from using the Swords of the Planets, but in truth, they are all as strong without the Swords, they just don't know it yet, they were not taught as children to use their powers as you and the girls were taught, their powers lie dormant, waiting for a trigger to release it," Queen Serenity explained and Raye was so confused.

"Why not tell them?" Raye enquired and Queen Serenity had known this question was coming. It was the question Queen Serenity had asked her mother, so many years ago when she had first learned of the deception.

"Women must rule Raye, this has been the way of life here for eons, and for years we have kept the men at bay, protecting our right as rulers," Queen Serenity told Raye strongly, convinced she had done the right thing in keeping this information from everyone, but Raye couldn't understand.

"Why not let our brother's protect us then? Surely if Wufei is the Prince of Mars and he holds planetary powers, if he uses the Sword of Mars…" Raye let the example drift away as Queen Serenity shook her head.

"His powers will far outway your own, he would be stronger than you, in a civil war between the two of you, with all the skills Wufei has, he would be able to kill you easily and take your throne, you are both equal in power, if you hold the Sword of Mars you will win, is he holds the Sword of Mars, he will win, this is why we choose Princes from other Planets as the protectors of each of the Princesses," Queen Serneity gave her the scenario and Raye shuddered.

"Wufei would never hurt me, I am his sister," Raye said surely but one look at Serenity's face made Raye doubt her own heart.

"I used to say the same thing of my brother, until this," Serenity pulled the back of her dress down to show Raye the puckered scars, from a battle long ago, "this is why I had to send Heero away, you know Heero Raye, he resents being born as nothing, with no destiny, just as my brother did, and Heero's curiosity will allow him to discover the truth and when he does, we will all be destroyed."

"You're lying," Raye said getting to her feet her shoulders shaking with indignation. Heero would never harm anyone. He was a loyal soldier. Raye couldn't believe that her whole life, all that she had believed in was one big lie to stop her brother from taking the throne. How many others knew of this? She wondered, how many people kept up this façade? Heero had been right to feel cheated out of his destiny; Queen Serenity had taken it away from him. Queen Serenity reached out and took Raye's hand, it felt ice cold.

"Your mother saw this Raye, long before she died she said to me that my son would be the first to discover our secrets, and the first to betray the kingdom in my eyes because of it, and eventually, he would lead Serena to her death," Serenity tried to hug Raye and comfort her but Raye pushed the Queen searching arms away from her forgetting it was the Queen she touched.

"No, Heero would never, he loves Serena as much as we do," Raye protested, tears starting to fall from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She brushed them away, determined not to show weakness in front of Serenity. How could Queen Serenity say these things of her own son? Did she know him so little?

"I had to send him away Raye, can you understand that? I wanted to change the destiny that your mother foresaw, but Serena just had to go to the Earth and bring Heero back, now I fear there is nothing I can do to avoid this future," Serneity said, obviously distraught and Raye sniffed back her tears.

"I love Heero, I cannot believe he would do what my mother saw," Raye told the Queen who gave her a sad pitying smile.

"He will, and when that happens Raye you will need to choose sides, whether you will stay by the side of your husband, or by the side of your planet," Serenity gave her the ultimatum and Raye pursed her lips devastated by all that she had learnt.

"What about Jedite?" Raye enquired thinking of his cold eyes and Serenity looked over at the paper Raye held in her hands.

"You can't very well marry him when you are already married to Heero, Christine will have to marry him in your stead, I will leave it up to you to tell her the news, just remember what I have said, do not trust Heero, his destiny is to betray us all," Serenity warned, her voice dark with doom but Raye shook her head, not believing a word of it. Even if Queen Serneity didn't know Heero, Raye did and she knew he would never betray them. Never. Queen Serenity was wrong.

"I don't believe destiny is set in stone," Raye's strong voice spoke her mind and Serenity raised an eyebrow at the Princess of Mars, getting to her feet.

"We will see Raye, I am organizing for Heero to be sent to Pluto far away from the Moon, you can go with him, or you can stay and fulfill your duty to the throne, the choice is yours," Serenity stood and left the room, her skirts swishing as she went, leaving Raye with this difficult decision. Her heart or her duty. As soon as Queen Serenity was gone, Serena snuck out from the secret passageway behind the bookcase to bundle Raye into a tight hug. She and Raye had snuck around the castle's secret passages many times as children, but it wasn't a game anymore.

Serena had been hiding and had heard everything that her mother had said, about Heero, about their destiny, about the world they knew. Raye was so thankful she had someone else to share this burden with that she started to cry again.

"Raye, please don't cry," Serena whispered and Raye looked up at her.

"Serena, did you hear…?" Raye asked and Serena nodded, her face turning angry. Such a strange sight. In all her years as Serena's closest friend Raye had never seen her friend look so angry. The only time she had come close was the day the Princes and Princesses had met for the first time and Wufei ripped the head off Serena's favorite doll. And the time Duo ran by and pushed her into the fountain, not knowing that Endymion had just proposed to her at that moment in time, and that Serena was in the process of accepting when she was dunked. All those moments seemed to wane by the anger Serena held in her eyes now.

"I heard, and I am just as upset as you, I had no idea, I am not going to allow mother to send Heero away," Serena said firmly and Raye clung to her friend for strength.

"I think this is bigger than the both of us, your mother thinks she is protecting you, that if Heero finds out that he has Planetary Powers he will let the power go to his head, but you and I know Heero, he wouldn't hurt either of us," Raye said looking into Serena's eyes and Serena nodded.

"I know that."

"Where is he? I have to talk to him," Raye stood up brushing away her tears, trying to be strong. She didn't know what she would tell Heero but she just had to be with him right now, she needed his strong arms around her. She needed him.

"I think he went back to his chamber," Serena replied and Raye smiled at her thankfully.

"I have to go," Raye said dashing into the passage behind the bookcase and Serena watched her friend's departing back.

"Good luck," Serena whispered, then she made up her mind and went to look for her mother.

Heero was pacing around his chamber. He was worried about Raye. He wanted so much to talk to her, to explain to her why he had done what he did. But she hadn't wanted to listen to him. She had left him, just like his mother had. If only it didn't hurt so much. In his frustration he grabbed his plain chair and smashed it against the nearest wall. Someone giggling in his doorway startled him and he turned around in surprise.

"Heero, you seem to be in quite a mood," Relena commented lightly, walking into his chamber looking around, taking in the dreariness of it. It was clean, and bare of any warmth, the only thing that seemed homey was the sheets on his bed, red silk, probably a gift from Raye.

"Princess Relena, what are you doing in my room?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow at her, and Relena laughed lightly.

"Just coming to see if you are all right, I mean your wife has just been ordered to marry another man," Relena said her eyes glinting with a strange light.

Heero wasn't quite sure he trusted the way Relena was smiling. She seemed so different, so strange, so unlike the happy, peaceful Relena he had known.

"That won't happen, we will go to my mother," Heero said surely and Relena's eyes narrowed with contempt.

"You think your mother will help you both out of this predicament? I highly doubt that," Relena harped on what she knew Heero already doubted and Heero hated the way she was seeing into his thoughts.

"And you have a better idea?" Heero enquired or her and Relena sat down on his bed, crossing her legs primly.

"To stop the wedding, you must stop your mother, its because of her these weddings are taking place, if she weren't around…" Relena let the sentence fade away, smiling evilly.

"What are you saying?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow at her, showing nothing of what he thought on his emotionless face.

"I am saying we attack the Moon, too long have we remained under their spell, its time we stood on our own two feet and take back what is rightfully ours, the whole of the Silver Millennium," Relena said gleefully coming to stand in front of Heero, her hands reaching for his but Heero stepped out of her grasp.

"You are asking me to betray my Kingdom?" Heero asked of her not quite believing it and Relena nodded grinning.

"For the woman you love," she said mockingly and Heero's face didn't change.

"And Serena, and the other princesses and princes?" Heero asked of their safety and Relena returned to her seat on Heero's bed.

"We will let them live," she assured him and Heero's interest was peaked, wondering whom in the kingdom would help Relena with this plan.

"We?"

"The Generals and I," Relena informed him and Heero stared at her beautiful face, his ice blue eyes boring into hers.

"I cannot help you Relena, I cannot betray the Moon Kingdom," Heero declined her offer and Relena shrugged her shoulders getting up.

"Very well, and call me Beryl," Relena said to him walking to the door, and in the doorway she stopped to add spitefully, "Heero, if you tell anyone of this conversation I will have them killed."

"You aren't Relena," Heero said gruffly and Relena chuckled.

"No, I am Beryl, Relena just gave me her body to use for my own desires, she was so devastated by your wedding to the Princess of Mars that her body was weak enough to allow me access, at first she fought me, but now, she has no control, I am in charge now, and I will rule the Silver Millennium with your help or without it," the being inside Relena came to float above Relena's head and Heero felt terribly for the Princess of the Earth. Relena didn't deserve this. He hoped she was still alive in there, and he promised himself then and there he would save Relena. On earth, when Heero had been a child, Relena had been the only person who was kind to him. She brought him sweets from the kitchen, she sang him songs to make him sleep, she was like his childhood friend, although he had never told her that, but he didn't need to, Relena already knew. He looked on her as he would a little sister.

"I will stop you," Heero told Beryl glaring hatefully at her and Beryl chuckled loudly.

"You are nothing prince with no powers except for the sword that you wield, you can't stop me, no one can," Beryl disappeared inside Relena and Relena gave a chilling laugh before walking from the room only to bump into Raye who had been just about to enter.

They regarded each other and Raye shuddered at the look in Relena's eyes and her heart knew; this wasn't Relena. This, woman, scared Raye. Relena leant forward to whisper in Raye's ear.

"You should be scared Raye," Relena hissed, then giving another laugh she disappeared down the hallway and Raye turned and ran into Heero's waiting arms, never having been so unnerved before. How had Relena known what she had been thinking?

She stayed in Heero's arms for a long while until he finally pulled away, his blue eyes looking so concerned. Not the eyes of a traitor as Queen Serenity had claimed he was.

"Heero…" Raye breathed and Heero's heart jumped in his chest at the look Raye was giving him. One of smoldering passion and love.

"Raye…" Heero whispered as their lips met and they kissed desperately.

"Your mother just told me some horrible things," Raye pulled away as she began speaking and Heero took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down.

"Come here my love, and tell me," Heero invited her his voice calm and Raye took a deep breath relaying all that Serneity had told her. Heero contemplated sharing what he knew of Relena, but from what she said, he didn't want Raye involved, he was her protector after all. Raye had finally talked herself to sleep and Heero knew what he had to do. There was only one person who could stand up to Relena and win. His mother.

Heero strode into his mother's chambers unannounced and Queen Serenity glared at him icily for his impudence.

"Mother, I have something to report," Heero said to her, saluting and Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then do so."

"Princess Relena is not herself, there is something called Beryl living inside of her, she wants to destroy the Moon," Heero informed his mother, and Queen Serenity gestured him over to the map of the galaxy where Queen Serenity and her court officials planned strategies for any wars that would take place. There were pieces everywhere, the symbol of the earth facing off against the symbol of the moon and all the other planets.

"Relena has just declared war on the Moon, she and the Generals have fled to Earth to recover their armies and then they are coming here," Queen Serenity told her son and Heero looked over at his mother. It sounded like Queen Serneity didn't even care that something was taking control of Relena. From the look of the strategy, they were going to obliterate the earthlings.

"Listen to me mother, it is not Relena, its Beryl," Heero told her again, this time more forcefully and Queen Serenity gave him a patronizing smile, ice cold of emotion.

"I know you are fond of the Princess of Earth Heero but making up stories will not save her, we will destroy her as we have destroyed all imminent threats to the Moon," Queen Serenity said cruelly and Heero glared at her.

"You aren't listening to me," he said gruffly and Queen Serenity stared him down.

"No Heero, you aren't listening to me, Relena may have been your friend, but now she is your enemy and you will destroy her as I command it, do you understand?"

Heero remained silent, just staring up at his mother, who raised an eyebrow and repeated,

"Do you understand?"

"You may have given up on Relena, but I haven't," Heero spat at her running from the room and Queen Serenity gave up on him, returning to the strategy at hand.

A few minutes later a young page came running into her chamber, breathless.

"Your majesty, your son has just teleported to the Earth," the page informed Queen Serneity who let out a growl of frustration. No, this couldn't be happening. Raye's mother's vision was coming to pass.

"The traitor! Let the warrant be out, Heero is to be killed on sight for being a traitor to the crown," Queen Serenity screamed and the page nodded and ran off to do the Queen's bidding.

AN: wow that was bloody long. I hate being in the Silver Millennium; I want to go back to normal time. Which is why I am really rushing what's happening, as you can tell. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11 Not Us

AN: Wow sorry it took so long. Man, my mother still hasn't got my computer fixed. And for those who groan and say a 20 year old should look after her own computer, I didn't break the damn thing so I refuse to pay money to get it fixed. Anyway thank you all for reading this story and keeping me going. I will try harder to get this story finished then work on Only the Beginning, which is just sitting there gathering dust in the corner. I wrote the next chapter but it is in a book that I can't find cos my room is a mess and I can't remember all of what I wanted in the next chapter.

For the below chapter I need to say a big thank you to ShadowSonic who read through and gave me guidance in writing this chapter. And also gave me ideas. You rock!

Anyways, onto the story then! Love you all!

Chapter 11 – Not us

Raye stared blankly at Amy's solemn face.

"Traitor…Heero?" Raye repeated disbelievingly and Amy looked at her sympathetically, knowing this must be hard for Raye to hear. Amy had only just found out that Raye and Heero were wed and Mina had left it up to Amy to tell Raye of her husband's demise. The reasons why, Mina didn't divulge, but Mina refused to look Amy in the eye and looked awfully guilty. Amy knew something had happened between the best friends.

Something terrible.

"I'm sorry Raye, I know this must be hard." Amy said sweetly, rubbing Raye's back gently as the young girl shook with emotion. Amy couldn't even begin to imagine how she would feel if she were in Raye's place and Heero was Duo.

"He would never…" Raye whispered softly and Amy knew she had to be firm. Raye had to understand the way things were now. She couldn't let emotion get in the way of her duty, that was the creed of all senshi.

"He has gone Raye; Queen Serenity deemed him a traitor," Amy said, feeling terrible for having to be so cruel. Raye buried her face in her knees. She sat against the closet door in her room, arms wrapped around her body. Amy knelt besides her trying to give her comfort but she knew there was nothing she could do to take away Raye's pain.

"I can't believe it," Raye protested weakly and Amy hugged her friend gently.

"You must Raye, you can no longer think of him as your husband, he is your enemy," Amy whispered, and Raye struggled against Amy's grasp.

"No!" Raye cried out trying to break away but Amy held Raye in place with a strength even she didn't know she had.

"Yes," Amy said strongly and Raye turned to Amy, her struggling ceasing at the look on Amy's serene face. Amy and Raye were friends long before they had even met Serena, or any of the other princesses. Fire and Ice. Ice puts out the fire. Amy had always been the only one to have the calming effect on Raye and Raye trusted her.

"No…oh God…Heero!" Raye burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably as Amy held her.

Mina quietly entered the room and stood by the door, wanting so much to hug Raye with Amy but knowing that Raye wouldn't want her comfort, not now.

"Raye…" Mina whispered and Raye raised her tearstained face from Amy's shoulder, her eyes glaring hatefully.

"You told her didn't you?" Raye spat accusingly and Amy sensed that this was not where she wanted to be. Raye may have cried out her sorrow, but her anger was still fresh, as the Lady of Fire scared Amy a little when she was angry.

"Excuse me," Amy excused herself scurrying from the room. Mina stepped towards Raye who remained on the floor.

"Yes." Mina said, admitting to the betrayal, and Raye dragged herself to her feet and walked up to Mina so that they were face to face.

"You, who were my dearest friend, betrayed me," Raye said softly, frowning, heartbroken that her best friend had done this to her.

"Raye, I'm sorry…" Mina tried to apologize but Raye waved her apologies away, of no mind to listen to what Mina had to say.

"Speak to me no more, I no longer wish to call you my friend." Raye told her coldly, running from her room and left Mina standing there.

"Raye…please Raye listen to me!" Mina realized she was talking to no one and sank into a small ball on the floor as she whispered to herself the explanation she had wanted to tell Raye: "Queen Serenity promised me that she wouldn't force me to marry Malachite if I told her what she already suspected. That you had married her son and that now you carry his child without even knowing…"

Raye knew she had to let go of some of her anger and so she found herself in the training room. There, she wasn't really surprised to see Wufei and Lita sparring. Wufei and Lita stopped their fighting when she entered and with a look Wufei sent Lita to the bench. He gestured to Raye to come and face him as his opponent. Raye did as he bade without protest, not having the strength to argue with him. They didn't fight immediately. They just stared at each other, brother and sister.

"I could have protected you from this sister, why didn't you trust in me?" Wufei asked coldly and Raye shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"How could I tell you Wufei? Heero is…was your friend, yet you think everyone is unsuitable for me, you would never have allowed us to wed," Raye pointed out and Wufei threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"And you wouldn't be like this if I had stopped your marriage." Wufei spat back at her. Raye tilted her chin haughtily.

"Whatever happens Wufei, I shall never regret my marriage to Heero, I love him." Raye said, her words angering Wufei further.

"You are a fool sister, Heero was never worthy of you, and you were a fool to be taken in by him. He doesn't deserve you, now or ever," Wufei said darkly, hating Heero for what he had done to his sister; causing her all this pain.

Raye took his words to heart and let her pride flare and her mouth with it.

"You are just jealous I had the guts to do what you couldn't; you didn't have the courage to ask Lita's father for her hand like you should have done a long time ago. At least Heero and I had the courage to face our demons." Raye said proudly and Wufei glared daggers at her, offended at her tone.

"You know nothing of what you speak sister," Wufei warned her but Raye couldn't stop.

"Even now, Lita sits there patiently waiting but you still procrastinate, you are a weakling and a coward; YOU don't deserve HER." Raye frustratingly yelled at him and Wufei's face went bright red.

"Shut your mouth Raye," he roared. Startled, Raye fell silent.

"The truth hurts doesn't it brother?" Raye said softly, taunting him.

"The way the truth about Heero hurts you?" Wufei retorted and Raye narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's all lies, Heero would never betray the kingdom, I love him Wufei," Raye tried to appeal to her brother's gentle side, but she should have known better.

"Heero is a traitor Raye, the sooner you realize this the sooner you can move on," Wufei said harshly and Raye stomped her foot.

"No he isn't!"

"Then let us fight for it. If I beat you, you will never say to me or anyone else that you love Heero; if I beat you, you will believe Heero is guilty as charged. If you win, I will stand by your side when you plead to Queen Serenity to spare her sons life…if they find Heero at all." Wufei sneered as he gave his ultimatum and Raye took a deep breath.

"It's a deal," Raye confirmed sinking down low into her attack position.

Wufei did the same and they circled each other dangerously. Raye knew she was not evenly matched. Her brother had been taught the art of war since he was a child; Raye had only come into her training when she turned thirteen. Wufei lunged and Raye flipped over him, but Wufei anticipated her move as he always did and had a kick ready, hitting her in the chest, forcing her to stumble backwards. Raye wheezed trying to catch her breath, as she kept her eyes on Wufei who grinned smugly. He was better than her and he knew it. In hand-to-hand Raye was no match for her brother, but she had something he did not have yet…planetary powers.

"Mars Star Makeup!"

Raye transformed into the Senshi of Mars. Wufei didn't even react although he took note, knowing his sister now could use her powers of fire. Mars concentrated her powers.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars cried out and a ring of fireballs surrounded Wufei, but he jumped out of their grasp and ran straight for Mars taking out his katana. Mars was too startled to react as Wufei whipped by her, slicing her forearms. Mars cried out in pain and she heard Lita cry out for Wufei to stop. But he didn't listen to her. Mars turned to face her brother, and Wufei had the gall to smile. Wufei sheathed his katana and ran at her again, Mars waited until the last moment before she turned, dropping low and flung Wufei over her shoulder so that he landed on his back onto the mat in the training room. Wufei flipped up to his feet and Mars kicked out at him, catching him unawares in the chest so that he stumbled backwards, rubbing his chest in indignation, fire rising behind his eyes. The fire that his sensei had warned him about, the fire that would cause him to lose control, the fire that would consume him and make him a Prince of War.

"You cannot win against me Wufei, I am the Princess of Mars," Mars reminded him with a half-smile, and the jibe ignited Wufei's anger, smoldering out any feeling or compassion that he had held onto. Wufei had to make Mars understand that he was only trying to protect her, Wufei had to make her see that he was right, Wufei had to hurt her to show her the truth. Wufei circled Mars, who powered up another attack.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars cried out sending a fireball Wufei's way and Wufei took out his katana jumping out of the fireballs' way. Mars saw his eyes flashing red, and that was the last thing she could remember before seeing a blur as Wufei came at her. She felt a pain searing through her belly as she realized that Wufei had kneed her in the stomach, and a different pain went through her lower abdomen, vaguely Mars wondered what that pain meant. Wufei moved behind her and with his katana sliced Mars' back with a cross. Mars remembered that Queen Serenity had scars just like these from her own brother.

Mars gave a cry of pain and she could hear in the background Lita crying out for Wufei to stop, not game to stop him herself. Wufei rounded to the front of Mars again and punched her twice across the face so that Mars fell to the ground. Wufei kicked her once more in the stomach before Lita grabbed onto his arm and tugged on his so hard he lost his balance. Turning on Lita furiously, he saw her emerald green eyes as his fire calmed and he came to himself.

"Wufei stop please! Raye isn't moving," Lita begged, tears streaming from her eyes and when Wufei nodded Lita let him go and ran to Raye's aide, her senshi uniform fading away to be replaced by her normal everyday clothes. Lita felt for Raye's pulse and Wufei's heart nearly stopped when Lita didn't say anything immediately.

Wufei felt all his emotions come back to him, and guilt consumed him, but he couldn't allow anyone to see how he felt. He was a soldier, it wasn't allowed, and he couldn't be weak and show emotion. All Wufei wanted to do was run to Raye's side and take her into his arms tenderly and apologize but his pride and his training would not allow him to do so. Instead he stood there immobile and unfeeling, staring down at his sister.

"Is she…?" Wufei couldn't finish.

"No, she lives…" Lita said softly and Wufei knelt down beside Raye's head and saw she was barely conscious.

"Remember our deal little sister." Wufei whispered warningly in her ear and Raye turned away from him starting to cry as Wufei walked away from her.

Lita looked down at Raye's prone body and noticed that there was a lot of blood running from between Raye's legs and Lita let out a horrified scream.

--------------

Michelle, Princess of Neptune, looked over at her friend and gave a half smile.

"Amara, stop pacing." Michelle said laughing lightly. Amara, the Princess of

Uranus, scowled at her. The Neptunian was relaxing on the lounge outside Queen Serenity's throne room, her turquoise eyes watching Amara, slightly amused.

"Michelle, this is terrible, we cannot allow this to happen…" Amara muttered, shaking her short blonde hair violently. An elegant young lady entered the waiting room, her long dark green hair falling to her thighs in thick waves.

"Cannot allow what to happen Amara?" Princess Trista of Pluto asked, although she already knew full well why Amara was so furious.

"We cannot allow that… that… Prince…to come to our outer systems, he is a menace! He is…" Amara couldn't bring herself to say anything else and Trista smiled at her, amused at this behavior.

"He is the Queen's son, not some monster Amara." Trista remarked as the Senshi of the Sky grumbled something under her breath and Michelle chuckled.

"Perhaps Trista, Amara doesn't want to see the Prince again because she feels threatened by him?" Michelle asked, her eyes teasing, and Amara folded her arms under her chest, not at all amused by their conversation.

"Indeed, do you remember what happened the first time they met?" Trista commented, following along with the joke and Amara thought back to that day 5 years ago, even though she didn't want to.

Amara had been fifteen that year, and delegates from Earth had come to visit Uranus so her parents were busy with meetings. Amara had taken the opportunity to head down into the training room. Walking inside she was surprised at seeing five young boys about her age in the training room, two of them watching the other two fighting each other and one of them was alone, working out on a punching bag. His clothes were ratty, and covered in dirt; he looked like a slave, or servant. Amara surmised that he must've been a servant to one of the four boys whom were all dressed in fine clothes and jewels. Amara decided that, as a slave, he shouldn't have rights to use the royal training room; he should've been making sure his master wasn't getting hurt too much.

_She walked up to him and stared down at him haughtily._

"_I wish to use the punching bag, leave." Amara told him and without a word, without even looking at her, the boy turned and walked to the weights bench. Sitting down he began working the weights without another word. _

_Furious at his audacity, Amara walked over to him and it was then the boy looked into her eyes with a cold Prussian blue gaze. If she didn't know better she'd swear they were the same as the Moon Queens'._

"_I wish to use the weights," Amara told him and the boy looked back at the unused punching bag._

"_You have the punching bag as you asked." He pointed out and Amara placed her hands on her hips._

"_Well, I want the weights as well." she retorted and the boy narrowed his eyes at her, disliking her tone._

"_Careful princess…gluttony is not an attractive feature in a young lady." He warned her mockingly and Amara's mouth practically dropped open; how dare this slave boy talk to her like that! _

"_You disrespect me so? Just who do you think you are?" Amara demanded, her voice rising, and the other four boys stopped their game to watch as they sensed they were in for a show._

_Heero put down the weights and got to his feet. Amara didn't even see the attack coming even though she had been staring hard at the boy, watching him closely. Heero lunged at her and punched her three times, once across the face and twice in the stomach. When she doubled over Heero sank down and kicked her legs out from under her, so that Uranus went flying flat on her back. Heero then rolled her over slammed his foot onto the back of her head so she couldn't get up._

"_THAT is who I am." Heero whispered before removing his foot and leaving the room. _

_The other boys had started to crowd around her, apologizing for his behavior._

"_Who was he?" Amara gasped, blood rolling from the side of her mouth where Heero had first punched her and split open her lip._

"_That was Heero, Prince of the Moon." A voice told her, it was one of the 4 boys, he had violet eyes and a long brown braid and wasn't able to wipe the smirk from his face and from that moment Amara knew she wouldn't like Heero. _

Amara came back to herself, and saw Michelle and Trista both smiling at her and glowered at them both.

"I just don't want to have to watch over that self-inflated, cocky little…" Amara didn't get to finish her rant as a voice interrupted her.

"You won't need to watch him Amara, Heero is gone and the next time you see him, you have my permission to kill him." Queen Serenity came upon the three

Princesses unexpectedly and Amara's mouth dropped open.

"What?" they all asked, shocked at her expressionless face, and Queen Serenity continued.

"He has betrayed the kingdom and joined the Earth in an attack against the Moon, he is a traitor and is to be killed on sight," Queen Serenity said this without feeling in her voice and Michelle was horrified.

"Queen Serenity, Heero is your son." Michelle reminded the Queen who shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Not anymore, this is war, we may need your help but for now I need you all to return to your posts. I will call for you if you are needed." Queen Serenity commanded them, and the three princesses bowed watching as Queen Serenity returned to the throne room, the door closing behind her leaving them alone again.

Michelle looked over at the Princess of Pluto, shocked to see the woman pale and cowering as she collapsed onto the nearest chair.

"Trista what's the matter?" Michelle asked gently; Trista shook her head in disbelief.

"I saw this in the Gates of Time, but I didn't think it would come so soon." Trista whispered more to herself than to Michelle and Amara; Amara's eyes widened.

"You saw this?" Amara asked, Trista nodded slowly in response.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Michelle enquired and Trista shook her head, a slow tear rolling from her eye as she remembered what she had seen.

"I couldn't disrupt what is destined to happen, we cannot disrupt what is about to happen," Trista told them, her voice full of emotion and Amara and Michelle knew now the destiny of their Kingdom.

"The Moon will fall?" Amara asked quietly and Trista nodded.

"And we must do nothing," Michelle added and again Trista nodded.

"I hope you are right about this Trista." Amara warned the Princess of Pluto and Trista shut her eyes to block back her tears.

"I am, our time here has ended and we must take Christine with us. All three of you must be put in a deep sleep and be reborn on Earth." Trista knew what had to be done and Michelle and Amara knew they had to do as she said. They trusted Trista with their lives, their souls; if this was destiny then they had to follow.

"What about you Trista?" Michelle asked noticing that Trista had only said that she, Amara and Christine would be going into deep sleep. Trista looked sadly at them.

"I must guard the Gates of Time."

"Alone?" Michelle asked, her hand grasping for Amara's and Amara squeezed Michelle's hand lovingly. Michelle couldn't imagine being without Amara, she couldn't imagine doing what Trista had to do.

"That is my destiny." Trista said, allowing a little bit of self-pity to seep into her voice and Amara and Michelle impulsively gave her a hug.

"We have to find Christine quickly." Amara reminded them after a few moments and Trista wiped away whatever tears had strayed down her face.

"Let's go."

--------------------

Heero was creeping through the Earth palace, carefully so as not to be seen by any of the soldiers running past every so often. The whole palace was in an uproar. It was obvious from what he had overheard that not everyone was happy with Relena taking over from Endymion, and no one was happy with the war. But none dared speak out loudly against any of the Generals or Relena. It was either fight or die. As Heero was making his way through the cellar he heard someone coming and hid behind one of the shelves covered by the darkness.

There was shuffling coming closer towards him, almost like this person was trying to sneak. A figure came tiptoeing by Heero's hiding place and Heero could have rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"What do you think you are doing?" Heero growled menacingly and Endymion nearly had a heart attack.

"Heero!" he squeaked and Heero frowned at him motioning for him to be silent.

"Prince Endymion, why are you not on the Moon with my sister?" Heero demanded and Endymion frowned with concern.

"Relena is not herself, I came here to help her and discovered she has taken my army and is about to march against the moon, without the generals behind me I cannot help my kingdom, they were trained to be the best, that was why they were my protectors but now that they have turned on me, I cannot do anything, I have to protect my people," Endymion explained why he was there and Heero listened his face impassive.

"And who is protecting Serena?" Heero demanded and Endymion gulped.

"The senshi can protect her, I need to help Relena," Endymion told Heero who shook his head. Heero didn't want Serena to be any more worried than she already would be.

"Serena will be sick with worry without you, leave Relena to me, I will help her, you go back and protect Serena," Heero commanded fully expecting Endymion to do as told, but Endymion shook his head.

"No, I won't leave earth without knowing that Relena is safe," Endymion put his foot down, after all Relena was his cousin, she was like a sister to Endymion. Heero advanced upon the Prince of the Earth with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You will do as I say," Heero threatened Endymion who found some pride and dignity and decided to use it.

"No Heero, you cannot order me around, I am heir to the throne of Earth and I am-" Endymion didn't get any further into his speech as Heero punched him in the jaw and knocked him out in one quick punch.

"-A pain in the rear…" Heero muttered, hefting Endymion onto his shoulder.

Quietly, Heero made his way into the transportation chamber and deposited Endymion onto the mat, dialing in the co-ordinates and sending him back up to the Moon. Serena was Endymion's business from now on. Heero would be the one saving Relena. Heero spared a thought for his wife, his beautiful Raye. He didn't worry for her safety, he knew Wufei would protect her with his life, and Raye could certainly take care of herself. Heero pushed Raye from his mind and concentrated on his mission.


	12. Chapter 12 Lost

Chapter 12 – Lost

"Where is she?" Serena demanded as she ran into Raye's room staring at the other three princesses present. She was met with silence.

Amy was sitting delicately on a waiting chair staring blankly at the bed, Lita was standing against a wall, arms wrapped around her body tightly, Mina was sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest, head buried in her knees.

Mina looked up at Serena with a tear-stained face and pointed at the bed Amy was staring at, her hands shaking with emotion. Serena turned, almost in slow motion and her heart near broke at the sight of Raye, lying there immobile on her bed. Bruises covered her face and there were bandages over cuts. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Is she…?" Serena broke off overcome by worry, running to Raye's bedside and holding onto Raye's cold hand gently.

She had only just found out about the fight between Wufei and Raye and that Raye had been hurt, alot. Along the way Serena had heard rumors that Raye had been pregnant. Amy stood up shakily and walked over to Serena, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"She is ok, she hasn't woken up yet, the doctors say it won't take her very long to be back on her feet, considering her Planetary Powers," Amy said softly, her voice choking in the back of her throat.

"And the baby?" Serena hesitated to ask, and Amy shook her head as tears began to fall again.

Lita began shaking and started to cry again shaking her head. She was so disgusted with herself, Lita felt like it was all her fault that Raye was like this.

"I should have stopped him sooner, I should have done something, I can't believe Wufei would do this to Raye, his own sister," Lita shivered, trying to wrap her arms around herself tighter as she sunk to the ground and Mina crawled over to her trying to comfort her.

"You didn't know Lita, Raye and Wufei have fought like this before and nothing bad had happened," Mina pointed out and Lita shook her head violently. Mina wasn't there. She hadn't seen the crazed look in Wufei's eyes; she hadn't seen the way Wufei had been smiling as he cut Raye.

"But he never got that crazy, and he certainly never hurt her like this before, it was like he lost control, he scared me Mina," Lita admitted and Serena perked up into the conversation.

"He lost control?" Serena asked and when Lita nodded Serena became silent looking back at Raye's face, wondering if perhaps Wufei had fire behind him now. Raye stirred a little and opened her violet eyes staring at Serena in fear.

"He…is discovering…his Planetary Power," Raye whispered with great difficulty, considering some of her ribs were broken and it hurt to talk. Her abdomen was throbbing with pain.

"What?" Amy asked in shock not understanding but Serena understood perfectly. She had been thinking the same thing.

"Wufei is discovering his Planetary Power," Serena said decidedly and Lita and Mina helped each other to their feet leaning on one another for support.

"But Wufei is a male, only women can gain Planetary Power," Amy pointed out, well schooled in the knowledge of their history and Serena bowed her head in shame.

"That was a lie told by my mother, I'm sorry my friends, for not telling you as soon as I found out earlier today. Our brothers all have their own Planetary Power, they just need a trigger, our powers were freed when we were born by the Silver Crystal, theirs needs to be awakened," Serena told the girls who all took in this information with their mouths wide open. Lita caught on and looked down at Raye then back at Serena.

"So Wufei will gain powers of fire, like Raye?" Lita asked needing to hear the confirmation of such a thing and Serena nodded.

"Yes, and your brother's will gain their own Planetary Powers, in time if they seek the powers, or if they are triggered."

"My stomach…hurts," Raye wheezed wanting to know why and the other girls all began sobbing again, not able to look their youngest in the eyes. Serena brushed some hair back from Raye's forehead and kissed her forehead gently, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Tears of sorrow and pity.

"Raye, I'm so sorry, you had a miscarriage, you lost the baby," Serena tried to be as gentle with the news as she could but upon hearing the news Raye let out a scream of horror, shutting her eyes.

She felt empty. The fact she didn't even know that she had carried hers and Heero's child didn't matter, she knew now and the pain and sense of loss was strong. She longed to draw herself up into a ball and cry but she could barely move her body at all. Her brother. How could Wufei have done this to her? She had seen the fire behind his eyes. Would Planetary Power make Wufei into a crazed killer? Raye didn't want to know. For the sake of her unborn child that would never live, Raye knew it was for the safety of everyone that Wufei never knew.

"Can't…" Raye tried to speak, but her sorrow and her injuries were making it difficult to speak. The tears were streaming from her eyes.

"What is it Raye?" Amy asked, pulling herself together knowing she had to be there for Raye wiping away her and Raye's tears and Raye tried to control herself long enough to get her words out.

"Can't...let…Wufei…"

"Can't let Wufei what?" Amy probed and Raye took a deep breath even though it hurt and forced herself to speak the whole sentence.

"Can't let Wufei…know about power…he will…kill me," Raye said this and then closed her eyes feeling her strength leave her.

"Wufei would never Raye," Lita jumped to her loves defense but Serena shot Lita a look that was quite uncharacteristic for their Moon Princess. It was a look of anger.

"Lita look at Raye, Wufei very nearly did kill her, we have to promise here and now to never reveal to anyone what we know of the Planetary Powers," Serena said putting her hand on top of Raye's and looking expectantly at the other girls.

"I swear," Mina said immediately putting her hand on top of Serena's and Serena nodded at her. Mina would do anything for Raye, if both Raye and Serena believed this would be best, then Mina would do it.

"I swear," Amy, said placing her hand atop Mina's and the three girls smiled at each other then looked over at Lita who hadn't moved.

"Lita," Mina called to the girl who nodded and placed her hand on Amy's.

"I swear."

"I also swear," Serena said placing her other hand on top of the pile and as the piled broke apart Raye opened her eyes and tried to sit up, wincing in pain.

"The war…I must help…" Raye said with difficulty, still trying to get up and Amy and Serena pushed her back down on the bed.

"Raye you can barely sit up, never mind fighting," Serena tried to dismiss Raye's words but Raye wouldn't hear of it. Without Heero and without her baby, she only had her duty to the Moon left.

"My duty…" Raye protested as Queen Serenity entered the room, looking beautiful as ever, in her hands carrying the Silver Crystal.

"Yes Raye it is your duty, I will heal you with the Silver Crystal, if you will fight for the Moon," Queen Serenity asked the question and Raye thought back to Wufei. She had promised him she would believe Heero was guilty if he beat her and beat her he did. Raye would fight for the Moon, against Heero if it came to it, and though it would kill her inside, she would destroy Heero if it came to it. She had made a vow.

"I swear," Raye said and Queen Serenity looked at her with pride and placed the Silver Crystal atop Raye's body. Raye felt herself bathed in a peaceful light as all her wounds were healed and her injuries disappeared. Taking back the Crystal, Raye sat up without any troubles and stood to her feet.

"You are a strong warrior Raye," Queen Serenity complimented her but Raye didn't care about what the Queen thought of her, not anymore.

"Wufei, where is he?" Raye asked her voice trembling as she said his name and Queen Serenity frowned.

"He has disappeared, our soldiers are looking for him, he will be severely punished," Queen Serenity swore and Raye shook her head.

"Don't bother, whatever you do to him, it won't bring back…my child," Raye turned away from everyone so that they didn't see the tears in her eyes.

Queen Serenity moved to comfort her, but Serena glared at her mother warning her away.

"I feel your sense of loss too Raye," Queen Serenity said softly but Raye's only reponse was muffled cries, her body shaking with sobs.

It was Serena who replied, Serena who's blue eyes glared so hatefully at her.

"No you don't mother, you have hated Heero since the moment he was born, you never wanted him in the first place, and I have had to sit by and watch as you dismiss him time and time again, but I won't let that happen anymore," Serena made the promise getting to her feet, staring her mother down.

"Serena," Queen Serenity wanted to tell her daughter to be reasonable, Queen Serenity wanted to reveal what Raye's mother had told her of Heero and his destiny but Serena would hear nothing from her mother. Not now, not anymore.

"Just get out of here and leave us alone," Serena yelled loudly and Queen Serenity knew there was nothing she could do.

Neither Serena nor Raye would belive anything she said at this point. Queen Serenity longed to hold her daughter and tell her she was sorry for hurting her, she longed to hug Raye, her daughter-in-law and comfort her and tell her how sorry she was for the loss of the child. Queen Serenity would have loved to have seen her grandchild, but that was not to be.

Quietly Queen Serenity left the room, and Serena and Amy gathered around Raye hugging her as she cried her heart out while Lita and Mina stood by, each lost in her own thoughts.

---------------------------

In the gardens, Quatre and Christine shared a quick embrace. They had agreed to meet to discuss what had been happening; after all they had barely been able to get a chance alone. They kissed lightly, before Christine hugged onto Quatre not wanting to let him go.

"Quatre, this is terrible, everything is just going wrong, first the war, then Heero's betrayal and then Raye and Wufei," Christine was baffled why all this was happening.

"I know Christine, it is very troubling," Quatre agreed pulling away from her, looking down at her pale face, stroking her cheek lovingly and Christine grabbed Quatre's hand urgently.

"Do you believe Heero betrayed the Moon?" Christine asked and Quatre pursed his lips thoughtfully before replying.

"In all honesty, no I do not," Quatre, told her and Christine was glad she had been the only one doubting his betrayal.

"Neither do I, Raye can see into people's souls, she would not have chosen wrongly, help him if you can Quatre, promise me you will help Heero if you can, Raye is like my sister, we must help her, she will have need of him now."

Christine's face was full of so much sincerity and honesty that Quatre had to kiss her again.

"I promise I will try," Quatre swore to her and Christine sighed in relief.

"I love you Quatre, do you really love me?" Christine asked and Quatre hugged her to him so that he head rested against his chest and she could hear the beating of his heart.

"With all my heart," Quatre whispered and Christine looked up into his blue eyes as they shared a hungry kiss.

So wrapped up in each other they were they didn't notice that Trista, Michelle and Amara had come upon the two of them.

"Christine, we must go," Amara said forcing herself not to feel sorry for the two lovers.

"Go? But the war, we must be here to help," Christine protested pulling away from Quatre wandering why the outer senshi were demanding her presence.

"No Christine, you must come with us now," Michelle told her taking her hand gently, but Christine pulled her hand away walking backwards towards Quatre.

"I am not leaving Quatre," Christine defied them all and Michelle looked over at Trista who came forward. Trista had always had a bit more influence over Christine than the other girls had.

"Yes you are, you will do as I say," Trista told her forcefully, so different to the way she usually spoke but Christine wouldn't budge.

"No, I won't leave him."

Trista and Michelle lunged for Christine and grabbed one of her arms each dragging her with them. Quatre moved to interfere but Amara stepped between them and punched him in the face and before Quatre could work out what was happening, Amara ambushed him and spun him around so that with one hand she had his arm twisted behind his back and her other hand held his head in a headlock, cutting off his supply of air.

"I swear to the gods Christine, swear to come with us willingly or I will break his neck," Amara gave Christine the ultimatum chillingly and Christine ceased struggling. Never had Amara ever spoken to her this way. She was threatening to kill royalty.

"He is a prince, the Prince of Venus, you can't do that!" Christine told her, hoping that were true and Amara twisted Quatre's arm until he grunted with pain.

"Prince's are worthless, you know that Christine, now swear or I will hurt him," Amara demanded and Christine felt the tears start to fall.

"I swear, please just let him go," Christine begged and Amara released him roughly and Quatre fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Quatre," Christine whispered hating the outers for doing this to her and Quatre.

"I love you forever Christine," Quatre choked out as the outers led Christine away and Christine looked back over her shoulder to mouth,

"I love you too."

"I am her protector, how can I protect her if you take her away from me?" Quatre cried out, his heart feeling as though it would break and Trista stopped and turned to address him, her mind full of future knowledge.

"Christine no longer needs you as her Knight, protect Lita, she will have need of you," Trista suggested then she turned on her heel and strode away leaving Quatre a broken man, kneeling on the ground.

"Christine…I love you," Quatre whispered brokenly wondering why the fates were so cruel.

----------------------------

Heero snuck past the guards into Relena's private room and found Relena sitting on a chair comfortably, as if she had been expecting him.

"Relena," Heero tried to speak to her and Relena turned to him with that cold smile.

"I'm sorry Relena isn't here right now," the being inside Relena commented and Heero was on guard.

"I want to speak to Relena," Heero demanded and Relena stood up and began advancing on Heero, but it was Beryl who spoke.

"Well you can't."

"Relena, Relena please fight her," Heero begged trying to get through to her and Beryl let out a cackle of amused laughter.

"Its no use Prince, she's gone," Beryl, taunted him but Heero refused to believe it. He was fighting for justice and for peace, Relena didn't deserve this and Heero was going to save her.

"Fight her Relena, you can do it," Heero encouraged her and Beryl suddenly seemed a little panicked. Relena's eyes began flicking everywhere and Relena held her head in her hands as though she had a headache.

"No stop, this body is mine," Beryl screamed, fighting with Relena for control of the body and Heero grabbed Relena's hand, feeling it tighten onto his.

"Relena fight her," Heero told her and Relena let out a scream as she fell to her knees becoming silent.

Heero knelt beside her and Relena looked up at him with warm eyes of love and adoration. It was Relena; he had saved her for now. But Relena's face seemed so sad.

"Heero, Heero, please kill me, kill me before she hurts a lot of people," Relena begged and Heero pulled away from her. He had not expected that to be the first words out of Relena's mouth. She had always been an optimist, but she believed there was no hope here, she had to be wrong, she just had to be.

"I can't," Heero whispered. There was no way he could kill her while she was just a harmless girl, his childhood friend.

"Heero please, you must do it," Relena begged reaching for the Sword of Mars but Heero moved it out of her grasp.

"There has to be another way," Heero protested but Relena shook her head surely.

"There isn't, you must kill me," Relena was practically begging and Heero stood up and started pacing. He had never seen Relena's eyes so lifeless, so without hope.

"No I won't," Heero said surely and Relena pulled herself to her feet grabbing his hands and stopping him from moving away from her.

"Yes," she told him staring up at him with those clear eyes and Heero shook his head. He jut couldn't believe that it would end like this.

"There must be another way, if I had the power to cleanse you like Serena does," and idea popped into Heero's head. He had Planetary Powers hidden somewhere inside him, if he could just call on those powers, he could cleanse Relena; cleanse her of the being living inside her. Heero concentrated and imagined himself being filled with the light of the Moon.

"Heero hurry," Relena cried out weakly feeling her hold slipping away and Beryl coming back to claim her for good.

Heero lapsed in concentration for a split second, but then began again. He could feel himself feeling light; he could feel the power seeping into his body.

"Heero, do it now, kill me now," Relena begged weakly but Heero ignored her as he let out a roar when the power of the Moon filled him completely and he felt the Planetary Power come to him. Turning as quick as he could Heero cried out,

"Cosmic Moon Healing!" just as he had seen his mother and Serena do many times before to heal people but Relena jumped out of the way grinning madly and Heero realized too late that Relena was gone again.

The four generals ran into the room and drew their swords threateningly. Jedite was closest to him and grinned at him.

"You have lost your chance Heero, your Relena is dead and I Beryl will now rule, your life is over," Beryl chuckled at his misfortune and Heero glared at her, angry with himself for not being able to save Relena when he had the chance. Heero knew he was good fighter but against the four generals Heero knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He needed help, he needed the other Knight's, he had to get back to the Moon. Heero punched out the general closest to him whom he noted with relish happened to be Jedite and ran over him running for the teleportation room. The other generals gave chase, but Heero was fuelled by adrenaline and he reached the teleportation room in time to press the button and dive onto the teleportation pad. With that Heero teleported from the earth battleship and returned to the Moon.

------------------------------

Heero wasn't on his feet for two seconds when Wufei greeted him with a right and left hook. Heero barely acknowledged the attack.

"I knew you would be back, I have been waiting here for you," Wufei growled, glaring at Heero with such hatred. Heero wasn't to know it was pure guilt that made Wufei want to place all blame on Heero's shoulders, so that Wufei didn't have to feel it.

"I'm flattered you considered me important enough to wait for Wufei," Heero turned and walked away ignoring Wufei who was so consumed by rage that he yelled out,

"Come back here damn you, you have a lot to answer for Heero."

"And why should I answer to you?" Heero stopped to ask and Wufei was breathing hard with fury.

"I am her brother, I am the one who has to deal with her, punish her when she has done wrong," Wufei spat at Heero who froze. Punish her? Wufei thought he could punish Heero's wife? Heero knew Wufei's idea of punishment was beating the living daylights out of them. He better not have done that to Raye.

"What did you do?" Heero asked stiltedly, his face frightening to see, but so consumed by rage Wufei didn't notice.

"Raye knows the error of her ways now, after our fight she will never defy me again," Wufei told Heero icily and Heero advanced on Wufei threateningly.

"You fought her? I swear to the Gods Wufei, if you have harmed her in any way…" Heero let the threat fade away and Wufei had the nerve to smirk.

"She learned her lesson, I had to be rough, she had to learn," Wufei hissed and Heero wanted so much to kill Wufei where he stood.

"You coward!" Heero cried out drawing his sword preparing to fight and Wufei blurted out, "No you are the coward, running off and leaving Raye to face the miscarriage alone."

Heero went silent at Wufei's revelation, his sword dropping to the ground. Wufei stopped at the look on Heero's face, knowing he had gone too far.

"Raye had a miscarriage? Was this before or after you hurt her?" Heero demanded but Wufei refused to speak and Heero yelled at him, "Answer me!"

Wufei finally spoke, slow and coldly.

"I had to show her, I didn't know she was pregnant."

Heero felt his power rising up inside him and he itched to destroy Wufei, but a quick death would be too good for him. Heero would hurt him until he begged for death.

"You will pay, for all the pain you have wrought against me and my family, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you Wufei," Heero swore, kicking his sword out of the way, so that he could get at Wufei with his bare hands.

"It was your fault, not mine, if you had never married her this wouldn't have happened!" Wufei blamed Heero for all that had happened to his sister and Heero shook his head, disgusted in his fellow comrade, in the man who used to be his friend.

Wufei relieved himself of his own sword, ready for the fight and Heero didn't hold back. Heero lunged and punched Wufei twice across the face and Wufei stumbled backwards wiping away the blood that began to drip. Heero, smiled. He was only just getting started. Wufei ran at Heero who ducked under Wufei's wild punch and kicked at Wufei, hitting him in the kidneys. Wufei doubled over in pain, but stood upright within seconds determined not to show weakness.

"You are a spineless coward Wufei, you are nothing," Heero spat at Wufei with hatred and Wufei ignored him, although Heero could see the taunt got to him.

Heero went in for the attack again and Wufei got in a punch to the guts that Heero took without flinching then Heero grabbed Wufei's arm and spun under it, kicking Wufei in the ribs without letting go of Wufei's hand. Pulling Wufei's arm out leaving it open for an attack Heero put all his power into bringing all his weight down on Wufei's outstretched arm and Wufei let out a gruff cry of pain as the bone in his forearm snapped. "You could never amount to anything, you're pathetic, beating your own sister to make yourself feel tough," Heero taunted him further as Wufei pulled his maimed arm to his chest glaring at Heero.

"Shut up," Wufei yelled as he ran at Heero, using his good arm to punch Heero in the face, then he kicked Heero in the stomach, upper chest and then his head, before landing another punch, not knowing that Heero was playing with him, that Heero was allowing him to hit him. Heero wiped the blood from his face and shook his head, smiling evilly at Wufei.

"Is that all you have? Then again…I expect nothing more from a killer of children," Heero's voice chilled Wufei to the bone. It is cold and toneless, but full of hatred at the same time.

Heero powered up for his attach and using his Planetary Powers he yelled,

"Moon cosmic power!"

There was a flash of light and then all that was left of Wufei was a bloody mess, covered in scrapes and burns lying in a heap on the floor. Heero sauntered slowly over to Wufei and knelt down beside him inspecting him and Wufei opened his one good eye, the other was completely closed.

"Kill me Heero, I deserve to die, I cannot live with the shame," Wufei said proudly and Heero breathed deeply, using all of his self control to not do as Wufei asked.

"To kill you would be to give you mercy, death is too good a punishment for your crimes, instead my comrade, I am going to break you," Heero growled and grabbing Wufei roughly like a rag doll, Heero placed Wufei above his leg, his head facing the sky, and smashed Wufei over his knees, snapping his spine effectively paralyzing Wufei from the waist down. Wufei cried out in pain but Heero was deaf to his pain. Not done, Heero slowly walked to get his sword and then came back over to Wufei, and stretched out Wufei's arm that wasn't broken. Heero brought his sword down and crushed Wufei's hand so that there was no way the bones would set properly. The hand would be as useless as his legs from now on. Finished with his punishment, Heero stood above Wufei's body, staring down at his handiwork.

"You, my dear brother, will live a very long life, and for the rest of your pathetic existence you will be forced to live trapped inside the shell of your helpless and useless body, with your insides being eaten away by guilt from the knowledge that you have caused your twin sister more pain than any attack could have, you will not be able to escape through your fighting because you can't even hold a sword, I have taken from you as you have taken from me," Heero whispered menacingly and Wufei knew all of what Heero said was true.

"No," Wufei cried out weakly, willing Heero to end it all but Heero had no intention of doing anything else to him.

"You will die when I allow you to die, no earlier, no later. Until then, you are broken…and done..." Heero said before merely bowing his head and turning and walking away, leaving Wufei's broken body in the teleportation room.

Wufei watched him go, eyes narrowed with hatred and fire.

_Letting me…live…like this…is worse than any agony you could have inflicted upon me, you will pay for this…Heero…you will…pay_, Wufei swore from where he lay before falling into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

AN: This was a pretty intense chapter huh? Wufei is out of the story (The Silver Millennium part I mean). There are only 4 of the pilots left.


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye Silver Millennium

AN: Getting so close to finishing this Silver Millennium bit it's not funny! Oh yeah!

Bothers and Sister

Raye – Wufei

Serena – Heero

Lita- Duo

Mina – Quatre

Amy – Trowa

Lovers

Raye – Heero

Serena – Endymion (Where is he? I wonder…I might have to resurrect him in this chapter)

Lita – Wufei

Christine – Quatre

Mina – Trowa

Amy - Duo

Chapter 14 – Goodbye Silver Millennium

Heero strolled through the halls of the palace; a throng of Moon Guard's following him. None of them dared to stop him. Not after they all saw what happened to the first guard who tried to stop him. Heero reached the Queen's Throne Room and threw the doors open, walking inside, noting that Queen Serenity, his sister and Prince Endymion were the only ones present.

"Mother," Heero acknowledged her with a slight tilt of his head and Queen Serenity bristled with rage at his audacity.

"Guards, kill him," Queen Serenity cried out to the throng of guards following her son and someone in the back of the group coughed, and there were a few hesitant looks towards Heero, but none of them moved.

"Unless you want all of your guards to die a horrible death, I would suggest you ask them to kindly leave the room," Heero said to his mother icily and Queen Serenity glared into his ice blue eyes so like her own and it was she who looked away.

"Do as he says," Queen Serenity told her Guards and they eagerly obeyed closing the door behind her.

Serena ran to her brother and hugged him tightly, not minding that Heero didn't hug her back. It just wasn't like him to show such emotion in front of anyone.

"Heero, you're back, did you find Relena?" Serena asked pulling away looking serious and Heero bowed his head.

"Yes I found her, but Relena is gone, Beryl controls her wholly now," Heero replied and Serena gasped with shock.

"Oh poor Relena," Serena breathed sadly and she heard Endymion come up behind her, breathing heavily, devastated from Heero's words.

"My apologies Prince Endymion for harming you, I did what I could for your cousin," Heero apologized to Endymion, bowing and Endymion glared at him.

"You should have let me help you," Endymion hissed accusingly blaming Heero for not saving his cousin but Heero refused to let his temper get away with him and remained calm and collected.

"There was nothing you could have done," Heero said coolly and Endymion shook his head, refusing to let Heero calm him down.

"Now we will never know," Endymion spat as he turned and stalked from the room.

"Endymion!" Serena hurriedly kissed Heero on the cheek before running from the room after her fiancée.

Heero didn't let Endymion's words affect him. He knew the Prince would be suffering greatly under all his anger. Endymion has lost his childhood friends and his own cousin to this evil entity, Endymion was acting how any man would act. Heero dismissed Endymion and Serena from his thoughts, turning to address his mother.

"And now mother," Heero said advancing on her and Queen Serenity's face became one of weariness.

"Have you come to kill me then Heero?" Queen Serenity asked, so tired of all this fighting and animosity and Heero walked up to her so that their faces were inches apart.

"After all you have done to me, and after the way you have treated me perhaps I should, but still I cannot hate you, and I cannot kill you, my own mother," Heero whispered pulling away from her and Queen Serenity stared hard at her son, seeing him for the honorable, loyal son that he was.

"What do you want?" Queen Serenity asked him, knowing there had to be a reason for him to come to see her.

"Call the other Knight's here, you will tell them of their Planetary Powers and release their powers with the Silver Crystal," Heero said with finality and Queen Serenity gasped shaking her head.

"No."

"Do you want the Moon Kingdom to fall?" Heero asked his voice rising angrily and Queen Serenity flinched.

"No."

"Then we at our strongest are the best chance you have of defending the Moon Kingdom, tell them the truth mother, they deserve to know the truth," Heero told her and Queen Serenity stared at her son again.

How he reminded her of his father. That was part of the reason she could never bear to look at him for longer than she had to. Queen Serenity had been very much in love once. He had been a mere Guard, a subordinate, but Queen Serenity had fought against her parents wishes and wedded her Moon Solider anyway. He had died long ago, just months before Serena's birth, and since her son had returned, Queen Serenity couldn't stand to be in his presence. To see everyday the one who reminded her most of the man she had risked everything for, the man who was lost to her.

Queen Serenity walked over to the door to the throne room and opened the door.

"Call the Knight's to me immediately," Queen Serenity said finally to one of the guards waiting outside and Heero nodded approvingly and wandered to the window of the palace to look at the oncoming battle below.

Heero longed to go see Raye, to kiss her and hug her, and hold her but he had to stay and make sure his mother told the whole truth and nothing but. Once he had made his mother confess, he would go and protect Raye, as her Knight, this Heero promised himself.

----Meanwhile----

Raye had transformed in Sailor Mars and was standing on the balcony of her room, silently staring up at the sky that was now becoming dotted with Earth Ships, preparing to attack. Mars wished that it hadn't come to this. Behind her she heard her door open and close and sensed rather than saw Amy, dressed at Sailor Mercury behind her. Her face was pale, it was clear she was scared, Mars was scared too.

"It is starting," Mars said to Mercury letting her know she was aware of her presence and Mercury joined Mars out on the balcony, looking up at the ships.

"Yes, Queen Serenity wants us to lead the Moon Soldiers into battle, we should go," Mercury invited her and Mars sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes."

Mars turned to Mercury and saw that Mercury still has something to say, and so she waited expectantly, not sure if she really wanted to know what Mercury knew. Mercury was shaking a little, her face so shocked, and thin.

"Raye they found Wufei," Mercury blurted out, unsure of how Mars would take this news and Mars bowed her head.

"I see," Mars whispered, blinking her eyes to stop herself from crying and Mercury pursed her lips before continuing, hating that it was her duty to tell Mars.

"He…he has been beaten quite severely…his back is broken, he is paralyzed from the waist down and… his…his… hands have been crushed…someone meant for Wufei never to walk or hold a sword ever again," Mercury said in a stilted voice, still feeling a little sick as she remembered examining Wufei's broken body. He hadn't spoken, not even to Lita who had wept bitterly and run from the room.

Mars felt herself stiffen with horror as she listened even though she tried to force herself to not care. How could she not care? Wufei was her brother, her twin brother, even after all he had done, Mars knew there was no way she could fully hate him. Deep inside she would always love him, but she would never forgive him.

"Did the Moon Guards do this?" Mars asked in a strained voice Mercury shook her head.

"No…it was…it was…Heero, they found the sword of Mars lying next to Wufei's broken body," Mercury said finally and hope lit up in Mars' eyes. Heero. Heero was still alive. Heero was here, in the Moon Kingdom. Heero…was a traitor, and her enemy. Mars wanted to die. If she saw Heero again she would have to kill him, as per her promise.

Mars turned to see Venus standing in the doorway with the Sword of Mars in her hand, a sorrowful look on her face.

"Queen Serenity said you should have it," Venus said softly and Mars took the Sword of Mars without much enthusiasm.

"All this fighting, I'm so tired of fighting," Mars said darkly, so exhausted with all that had happened and Mercury placed a comforting hand on Mars' shoulder.

"We all are," Mercury assured her and Mars sighed deeply, sheathing the Sword of Mars to her waist.

"We should go, it looks like they are preparing for the first wave of attack," Mars said to the others and Mercury nodded, running from the room to go find Makoto who had disappeared since first seeing Wufei.

This left Venus and Mars and slowly they began the walk to the front of the palace where the Moon Soldiers were waiting.

"Raye, do you forgive me?" Venus asked softly, and tears sprung to Mars' eyes that she blinked away. All Mars wanted to do was hug Venus, but Venus had betrayed her. Mars was known for her wild temper and wild ways, what she wasn't known for was forgiveness.

"I cannot," Mars said dismissively even though it hurt and Venus nodded, not pushing her any further. Venus knew she had wronged her best friend.

"Will you see Wufei?" Venus asked changing the subject and Mars shook her head violently. She had no wish to see him.

"No, I cannot bear it, he is dead to me," Mars said dully and Venus nodded, again not wanting to push her. They reached the Moon Soldiers and Mars took her position as head of the 2nd Phalanx and Venus went to the front of the 1st Phalanx. Mercury and Jupiter were nowhere to be seen.

"Lita, Lita, are you in here?" Mercury crept into Lita's room and nearly jumped out of her skin when Lita came flying at her crying, dressed as Jupiter wrapping her arms around Mercury's slim form.

"Oh Amy," Jupiter breathed remorsefully and Mercury could sympathize with her.

"Lita, I'm so sorry," Mercury said sincerely and Jupiter pulled away wiping back her tears, glaring hatefully in the distance.

"I want to kill Heero," Jupiter said darkly, meaning every word and Mercury shook her head, knowing how Jupiter's temper could run away with her.

"Lita, revenge won't help Wufei," Mercury told her in a reasonable voice and a tear rolled down Jupiter's cheek as she thought of the man she loved, lying helpless in his room unable to do anything.

"But it will make me feel better," Jupiter said through gritted teeth and Mercury shook her head, not understanding how Jupiter could be so senseless.

"Maybe for a little while, but I know you, later on the guilt would eat away at you, Lita, you aren't a killer," Mercury told her gently, and Jupiter's body shook with indignation. She wanted Heero to feel the pain he had caused her and Wufei.

"I want him to pay Amy, I want Heero to pay for what he has done to Wufei," Jupiter told Mercury who shuddered a little at Jupiter's tone.

"Lita, you must understand what Heero did was revenge for what Wufei did to him and to Raye, if you carry this on, it will be a vicious cycle, let it end here and now Lita," Mercury pleaded with Jupiter who turned her face away, so she couldn't gaze into Mercury's sensible eyes and see reason.

"I cannot promise that," Jupiter replied stonily and Mercury grasped Jupiter's hand.

"Please try," Mercury asked squeezing a little and Jupiter nodded, giving in a little.

"I will try."

"We must go, the battle will be beginning, did Venus give you the Sword of Jupiter?" Mercury asked trying to be as gentle as she could about it and Jupiter picked up the sword that Wufei once wielded and clutched it to her chest lovingly.

"Yes I have it here," she replied and Mercury nodded.

"Let's go," the two exited Jupiter's room only to run into Duo who came skidding down the hallway.

He stopped dead in his tracks on seeing his sister so listless and without strength.

"Hey kiddo, I heard about Wufei getting the crap kicked out of him, you okay?" Duo asked dumbly before he could help himself and he was met with silence from Jupiter and a reprimanding gaze from Mercury for being so callous. Duo chuckled embarrassed and scratched the back of his head looking for something else to say.

"Stupid question, sorry sis," Duo apologized for his stupidity leaning over to kiss her cheek and Jupiter forced a smile and shook her head at him and Duo continued, "I have to go, Queen Serenity wants to speak with all of the Knights before the battle but I love you sis."

"Love you bro," Jupiter said then winking she moved aside and pushed Mercury forward, and Mercury would have fallen to the ground if Duo hadn't caught her in his arms and hugged her to him.

"Amy, my ice princess, I love you," Duo whispered breathing deeply and Mercury melted into his arms as they kissed passionately.

"I love you too Duo, if we don't make it…" Mercury said pulling away preparing to say her final goodbyes but Duo pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…don't even think about that, we will be okay, trust me," Duo said smiling winningly and Mercury smiled back.

Duo kissed Mercury first, and then Jupiter before running off down the halls and Jupiter and Mercury made their way to the heads of their Phalanx's.

Venus turned when she heard her brother calling her name.

"Mina!"

"Quatre what are you doing out here? Where is Christine?" Venus asked worriedly, not having seen the Senshi of Destruction for some time now. In between all that had happened, there had been no time to ask.

"The Outer Senshi took her away forcefully, Susana told me to protect Lita, she said that Lita would be the one who needed protecting now," Quatre explained, his voice dropping with sadness as he thought of Christine.

"Yes Lita is in need of a protector now that Wufei…" Venus broke off looking in Mars' direction. Mars was standing at the head of her soldiers, staring straight ahead of her at the oncoming Earth Army marching towards the Moon Palace they were protecting.

"I just wanted to say good luck Mina, I couldn't let you go away into battle without letting you know I love you," Quatre said hugging Venus depositing a kiss on her cheek and Venus did the same.

"I love you too bro, stay safe," she bade him and Quatre smiled nodding.

"I will, I must go, Queen Serenity wanted to see all of the Knight's before the battle, but I will take my place with Lita at the 3rd Phalanx," Quatre assured her and Venus hugged him again whispering in his ear,

"Bye bro."

"Bye sis," Quatre called back before running into the Moon Palace wondering why Queen Serenity was calling all of them to her, when the battle was about to start.

Mercury had left Jupiter and was running towards the throne room.

"Trowa!" Mercury cried out and Trowa stopped at the door to the throne room turning to see his sister running towards him.

"Amy, how did you know I would be here?" Trowa asked her as she caught him breathing deeply, out of breath.

"I heard Duo telling Lita that Queen Serenity wished to speak to all the Knight's, I am in a hurry but I couldn't go to fight without telling you that I love you and to stay safe," Mercury said kissing her brother on the cheek and Trowa tapped her under the chin affectionately as he always did.

"You didn't need to tell me, I already know," Trowa said and then turned to enter the throne room but had a second thought and turned to Mercury, blushing a little.

"Amy, I never told you, but I am in love with Mina, would you tell her…tell her I will be fighting with her side by side…tell her I love her…till the end…and ever after," Trowa said this blushing furiously and Mercury smiled.

"I will," she promised and Trowa kissed her cheek before entering the throne room.

Now Mercury had one more message to pass on as she ran out of the palace to the 1st Phalanx where Venus stood, a serious look on her face watching the approaching army that was coming closer and closer. You could make out who led their Phalanx's, General Malachite headed the 1st, General Jedite the 2nd, General Nephlite the 3rd and General Zoicite led the 4th. Mercury shuddered as she remembered that she could have been wedded to Zoicite.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Venus asked in alarm and Mercury smiled weakly.

"Trowa, wanted me to tell you something," Mercury said and Venus smiled knowingly.

"Its ok, I already know," Venus said still smiling and Mercury shook her head in disbelief.

"How do you and Trowa do that?" Mercury asked in wonder and Venus frowned.

"Do what?" she asked and Mercury raised her hands to the sky as she replied,

"Know what each other are thinking."

"Our love runs deep Amy, just as yours does for Duo," Venus told her seriously and Mercury's mouth practically dropped open.

"How did you know?" Mercury breathed not knowing how Venus could have known and Venus smiled cheekily.

"Amy, honestly, I am the senshi of Love, I know everything," Venus said laughing a little and Mercury shook her head in surprise.

"I suppose you do, good luck Mina," Mercury said hugging her tightly and Venus hugged her back just as tightly.

"Good luck Amy."

The three Knight's all stood there open mouthed staring at the Queen of Moon who had just told them that everything they thought was one huge lie.

"You…" Duo didn't know what else to say and for the first time in his life, he shut his mouth without saying anymore.

"I don't know what to say your majesty," Quatre said trying to get his head around it and Queen Serenity couldn't stand to look at their identical looks for betrayal.

"Please understand I did what I thought was right," Queen Serenity tried to explain herself and the three Knights looked from Heero to his mother is disbelief.

"Why tell us now? Even if you release our Planetary Powers now, it will be of no use, we don't know how to control the powers or how to use them," Trowa finally spoke and the others nodded in agreement.

"I am trying to give you a fighting chance, we are fighting against a magical being, not of flesh and blood, you need a deeper magic than that which the swords give you," Queen Serenity replied and Duo shrugged his shoulders not really caring either way, he just wanted to get out there so he could protect Amy.

"All this talking is wasting time, release our powers and let us go," Duo demanded and Queen Serenity held out her crystal preparing to release their powers when a guard suddenly burst into the throne room.

"Queen Serenity the war has started," the soldier informed her quickly and the Knight's panicked.

"What? The Princesses," Quatre and Trowa said at the same time while Duo and Heero were already at the door ready to go.

"Lets go," Duo said to the other two Knights and they all headed for the door.

"But what about your Planetary Powers?" Queen Serenity asked them and Duo turned and grinned in his carefree way.

"You can keep them, we need to protect the Princesses now," Duo replied and the other Knights all agreed running from the throne room. Heero was about to follow them when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Heero."

Heero turned to address her.

"Mother."

"I…I do love you," Queen Serenity said finally, for the first time in her life to her son and Heero just stared at her.

"Would that I could believe you," Heero replied before turning on his heel and running from her. Queen Serenity shed a lone tear for her son before calling her guards and walking out on the balcony to watch the fight and see what could be done.

Trowa ran into battle, the Sword of Venus blazing in his hand. His lover was fighting with all her might against Malachite, the soldiers around her too busy fighting to help her. His love was a good fighter, but Malachite was stronger. Trowa ran to her and took aim,

"Venus Eros Light!"

A light beam hit Malachite in the chest and he went flying backwards. Venus turned and threw her arms around Trowa's neck, thankfully.

"I will fight him," Trowa said pushing her aside as Malachite advanced towards them, grinning dangerously and Venus gulped fresh air now she had time to breath.

"Trowa he is so strong," Venus breathed watching Malachite and Trowa shrugged.

"I can beat him," he replied and although Venus believed in Trowa, she wasn't quite sure he would be able to win this one.

"But…" Venus tried to interfere again but Trowa shook his head.

"He is mine," Trowa said surely walking towards Malachite leaving Venus behind him.

Venus knew it was useless to argue and so she nodded, moving away, engaging in fighting with the Earth Soldiers, leaving Malachite and Trowa to do battle.

Duo came upon the scene of Zoicite fighting Mercury, Zoicite trying to stab her with a sword and mercury dodging his attacks, deflecting him with her ice attacks.

"Excuse me, mind if I join the party?" Duo asked from where he stood and Mercury mistakenly looked over and her eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"Duo!" she cried out happily and with her attention take Zoicite managed to kick her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Duo's face flushed red with anger as he jumped towards Zoicite, keeping Mercury safely behind him.

"Oh boy, you are gonna wish you never did that," Duo said threateningly and Zoicite motioned for Duo to begin the fight, which Duo did happily.

"How do you plan do defeat me?" Zoicite asked mockingly and Duo blocked an attack with his sword.

"With ease," Duo said cheekily throwing Zoicite backwards and taking aim with his sword.

"Mercury Shiva Freeze!"

Jupiter looked up in surprise as Quatre came bursting onto the scene

"Quatre what are you doing here?" Jupiter asked in surprise and Quatre gave her a smile.

"Helping you," he replied and Jupiter frowned.

"But what about Christine?" Jupiter asked and a shadow of sadness fell on Quatre's face.

"I was told to protect you now," Quatre replied, not saying anymore and Jupiter was about to speak but someone else beat her to it.

"But the question is can you protect her?" Neflite asked as he came upon the paid smiling evilly and Quatre cocked his head to one side considering the question.

"Lets find out, Saturn Cerberus Destruction!" Quatre sent out his attack and it hit Neflite in the arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Jupiter, go and assist Mars," Quatre yelled to Jupiter who nodded and ran off in the direction of the 2nd Phalanx.

Mars was fighting with all she had and by the time Jedite approached her, she was exhausted.

"My Lady Mars, a pleasure to see you again," Jedite said smiling winningly and Mars glared at him hatefully.

"Too bad I can't say the same," Mars retorted and Jedite chuckled bringing his sword down on her.

"Mars Phoenix Slash!" Mars cried out using the attack she had seen hero use many times before, but she was untrained using sword magic and the attack skimmed by Jedite.

Mars threw the sword aside. She was not trained with it; it would be useless to her.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars cried out powering up and her fireball grazed Jedite's leg and he cried out in pain.

"Very good Lady Mars," Jedite complimented her, advancing quickly; raising his sword for another attack.

Mars ducked the attack but Jedite had anticipated this and swung his sword again and knowing it would hit Mars turned deflecting the attack with her arm. The sword cut through to her bone and Mars cried out in pain and fell backwards on the ground. Jedite laughed and approached her, his sword bloody in his hand. He wiped the blade on the side of his pants with relish before raising it above his head.

"Goodbye Princess, it was an honour," Jedite said grinning evilly as the sword came down to end her life.

Mars closed her eyes preparing for death but the sword never touched her. Opening her eyes she saw Jedite's blank blue eyes staring at something above her, his sword had somehow been flung behind him.

"Cosmic Moon Power," Heero cried out and a flash of light came from his hands and buried itself into Jedite's chest.

With that Jedite was turned to moon dust and evaporated into nothing.

Heero jumped down to Mars and picked her up so that he could stare down into her face, so pale and covered in dirt, blood rolling from the wound to drop into the dirt. All his attention was focused on her.

"Raye, my little princess, I am here with you, forever," Heero promised holding her close to him and Mars stared up at him wishing that he hadn't come to her rescue.

"No Heero, you can't, I must kill you," Mars said pulled back from him and Heero stared at her not understanding.

"Why?" he asked in confusion and Mars choked back a sob.

"I promised," a tear dripped from Mars' eye as she powered up for her attack and Heero stood there, not moving, his eyes not leaving hers.

Before Mars could speak Heero's body suddenly went rigid and Mars felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and looking down she saw a sword protruding from Heero's body into her own. Looking into Heero's eyes Mars felt her senshi uniform fade away as she became weaker. Mars leaned towards him, hugging him tightly and she kissed his lips lovingly.

"My brave, brave Knight, how the mighty have fallen," Raye whispered to him softly and Heero smiled a little, blood filling his mouth.

"My princess, I would fall for you over and over again," Heero replied smiling, even through the pain was terrible and he bent his head and kissed her lips and life slipped away from the both of them as they sank into peaceful death.

Behind the pair Jupiter gasped in shock looking down at her hands that had pushed the Sword of Jupiter through Heero's back and into her friend. She hadn't meant to kill Raye, only Heero. Jupiter's strength left her and she collapsed onto the dirt. She had killed their youngest, their little Raye. She had killed one of her best friends in her lust for revenge. And Wufei, he wanted nothing to do with Jupiter, he wouldn't even talk to her. Jupiter suddenly felt that maybe her life wasn't worth living and picking up the Sword of Mars that Raye had dropped Jupiter held it up and sunk it into her own chest to the hilt, falling to the ground dead.

Queen Serenity cried out in pain as she watched her daughter and Prince Endymion fall to Queen Beryl as Relena now called herself.

"My children," Queen Serenity whispered and she took out the Silver Crystal, knowing that when she used it as she was planning to she would die, "let me send you to another place and time, where you can truly be happy."

Queen Serenity concentrated her strength thinking of her son and the other Knights. If she sent them first they would awaken first to be there to protect the Princesses when they were awakened.

"Goodbye Heero my son, I honestly do love you," Queen Serenity whispered and in a flash all of the Knight's disappeared to their future time in the gundam future.

Queen Serenity felt herself severely weakened and she collapsed to the ground feeling her life draining from her but she knew she had one more task to do. Thinking of her daughter and the other Princesses, Queen Serenity aimed to send them to the same timeline that she had sent the others too.

"Goodbye Serena, I love you, be happy," Queen Serenity whispered sending them off in a flash of light before Queen Serenity's life left her. What Queen Serenity didn't realize was that she hadn't been strong enough to send the princesses as far into the future as she had been able to send the young men. They were separated, and they would never know each other.

AN: OH yeah! I finished the Silver Millennium part. But you know what this means. All the girls will be angry at Serenity for sending them to meet their brothers and loves. Rei will hate Wufei (killed her baby) and Mako (killed Rei and Heero) and Mina (betrayed Rei). Heero will hate Wufei (killed baby). Wufei will hate Heero (beat the snot out of him). Quatre will hate Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru (stole Hotaru from him). Endymion will hate Heero (blames him for Relena's demise). Phew. Everyone just hates everyone. Heero will also be mad at Rei (she was going to kill him before Mako accidentally killed the both of them). Fun and games to be had in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 Hate

Chapter 14 – Hate

As the effect of the hypnosis faded away, Hotaru broke out into sobs and Ami hurried over to comfort her, all the while shooting glances between Trowa to Duo not knowing what she could possibly say. Makoto turned to look at Wufei, feeling different towards him, but Wufei was too busy glaring at Rei and Heero. Makoto wrapped herself in a tight ball sitting on the floor, looking over at Rei feeling all the guilt from the Silver Millennium flooding back to her. Rei refused to look in Makoto or Minako's direction, her angry gaze was focused on Wufei. Heero was staring at Rei, with a cold icy gaze, Rei couldn't force herself to look at him, knowing why he looked at her thus. This was uncomfortable.

Quatre moved to go to Hotaru but the fiery gaze from Minako slowed his steps immediately. Minako knew that in the past Quatre had been her beloved brother, but that was in the past, this was now, and she didn't know this man standing in front of her. Quatre was uncertain of what to do, he wanted so much to go to Hotaru, but he knew that Minako wouldn't let him get past her. Quatre was saved from making this decision when Hotaru broke away from Ami and ran to throw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Quatre," she whispered and Minako gasped in shock and moved to separate them but Trowa stood in-between her and the couple.

"Leave them be," Trowa said to her and Minako gaped at him, stunned that he dared to speak to her like that.

"You cannot tell me what to do," Minako retorted stubbornly and Trowa raised an eyebrow at her, his face expressionless.

"You are in our world Mina," Trowa said to her softly and Minako tilted her head haughtily.

"My name is Minako, and that makes no difference, as soon as we find the Princess we are going home," Minako replied quickly and Quatre and Hotaru turned to stare at Minako in horror. Minako was going to separate them just as the outer senshi had. Quatre and Hotaru did want that to happen, not again.

"The Princess? Serena?" Heero took everyone's attention when he spoke, thinking of his sister and Minako shook her head.

"No, Serena became Neo Queen Serenity and rules on Earth in a place of peace known as Crystal Tokyo, we are looking for her daughter, Rini, she ran away to this time, we don't know why," Minako explained and Heero was momentarily left speechless by the fact that he was an uncle. Rei however began pacing as everything began falling neatly into place.

"But I am getting a pretty good idea as to why now, damn it Odango, why did you have to meddle with our lives," Rei said the last part more to herself than anyone else as she stole a quick glance at Heero, before looking away.

"You mean you think Usagi send us here on purpose Rei?" Ami asked in a small voice and Rei sighed nodding her head.

"Think about it Ami, it's a trick that is right up Usagi's sleeve," Rei said angrily and Ami nodded knowing what Rei said was true.

Neo Queen Serenity always did what she thought best, even if it wasn't always right.

From the corner, Makoto started to cry, sobbing heartfelt tears.

"Oh Rei, I am so sorry," Makoto said looking up at Rei with a tearstained face and Rei shuddered and turned away from her.

"I…cannot bear to talk with you right now Makoto, when I think of what you did…" Rei let her words fade away as the memory of her death came back to her and Makoto gulped in her tears.

"It was an accident, I meant to kill Heero!" Makoto tried to explain, forgetting that Heero was in the room and Heero stiffened but said nothing.

"In revenge, for what Heero did to Wufei, but what about what Wufei did to me?" Rei asked also forgetting Wufei was in the room and a flash of guilt fell across Wufei's face and was gone before anyone bar Heero noticed.

Trowa had been silent during this exchanged but now he walked into the middle of the room and called everyone's attention.

"This squabbling is getting us nowhere, we all have things to say to each other, perhaps we should separate while we discuss things," Trowa said and Minako nodded thinking it was a good idea.

"Yes, senshi let talk," Minako said and reluctantly the inner senshi all came together to stand in a circle while Wufei, Heero, Trowa and Duo all crowded into another corner. Rashid and his followers left the study. No one noticed that Quatre and Hotaru were not actually present.

Minako breathed deeply before beginning, starting with Rei.

"Now Rei, you are angry with me because I betrayed your marriage to Heero to Queen Serenity," Minako confessed her crimes and Rei nodded.

"Yes."

"Rei that was a millennia ago, you know me and how I am in this time and you know I would never betray you so heinously again, I have learnt my lesson from that time, forgive me Rei, let the past go," Minako begged this of her but Rei was too full of her memories and feelings of her past. Because of her abilities, her past feelings were amplified more than the other girls' feelings.

"I can't, Minako, you were meant to be my best friend, and you betrayed me, all for a man," Rei replied bitterly looking over at Trowa and Minako followed her gaze before looking her in the eyes. Blue met purple.

"I loved him Rei, I can't go back and change what happened," Minako said softly and Rei just stared at her.

"No, we can't change what happened," Rei replied turning away from her and Minako didn't know what else she could say, so Makoto thought she might try again.

"Rei, Minako is right, we can't change what we did, I can't believe I did what I did, we were so young and foolish then, I let my emotions and my temper run away with me, and I am truly sorry Rei, even if you don't believe me," Makoto said this with humility and Rei looked at the senshi of Jupiter and her eyes filled with tears.

"I do believe you Makoto," Rei said faintly and Makoto smiled hopefully.

"Forgive me?" Makoto asked, and was heartbroken when Rei shook her head.

"No I can't, sorry just isn't enough," Rei turned away from them all and Ami laid a comforting hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Rei you are being unreasonable," Ami said disapprovingly to Rei but Rei wasn't listening she was lost in her own thoughts.

"This is all Usagi's fault, and Rini's, they shouldn't have sent us here, all this did was bring up bad memories that we didn't want to remember," Rei said angrily and Ami took Rei's hand, trying to calm her down.

"Usagi did what she thought was best," Ami was always on Usagi's side and Rei pulled her head away from her.

"Ami, Usagi didn't think, that's what got us into this mess, none of us would be feeling like this if Usagi hadn't sent us here," Rei spat at the ice senshi who winced.

"She was wrong to send us here, like this," Makoto voiced her opinion her voice sad as she looked from Rei to Heero and lastly to Wufei who had his back to her.

"You're right, Usagi made a mistake sending us here," Minako voiced her opinion looking over at Trowa and then back at the girls.

They were silent for a long moment before Makoto spoke.

"Well now what?"

"We leave," Minako said decidedly and Ami looked around suddenly noticing they were missing someone.

"Hey, I have a question," Ami said and Mnako gave her an exasperated glance.

"What?"

"Where is Hotaru and Minako's brother?" Ami asked and everyone watched as Minako's face went from pale to a bright red.

"WHAT?" Minako screeched drawing the attention of the four Gundam Pilots who were still talking quietly in the corner.

"Hey guys did anyone notice Quatre's missing?" Duo asked as the pilots all came together minus Quatre and Heero and Trowa nodded.

"He and the small onna left already," Wufei confirmed he had also noticed and Duo scratched his head.

"I didn't see them leave," he said wondering why he missed their departure but everyone else saw it.

"That's because you were busy ogling Ami," Trowa said reproachfully, not liking how Duo had been staring at his once upon a time sister and Duo blushed, grinning bashfully.

"Sorry man, but she's hot, I can't help it," Duo said, and Trowa didn't like the lusty grin Duo gave him but decided to let it go for now. There were more important matters to attend to, like the fact Wufei and Heero were glaring at each other like they wanted to pull each other limb from limb. Apparently whatever feelings they had from the past had followed them into the future and since Quatre had conveniently gone missing Trowa knew he had to try and diffuse the situation.

"Heero, Wufei don't you have something to say to each other?" Trowa pushed them and he was met with angry stares from the both of them as well as short answers.

"Hn."

"No."

"Wufei, Rei was your twin sister and you killed her and Heero's child…" Trowa tried to appeal to Wufei whose temper flared.

"Don't tell me what I did, I saw what happened as you all did," Wufei spat at Trowa and Duo frowned at the Chinese man, not believing even Wufei could be so unfeeling.

"Don't you feel even the slightest bit guilty?" Duo asked and Wufei looked over at Heero before looking off into the distance haughtily.

"No."

"Heero, you absolutely destroyed Wufei, aren't you sorry?" Duo asked Heero and Heero looked coldly at Wufei.

"No."

"Well this is getting us nowhere," Trowa said softly but their attention was taken by Minako's shrill cry.

Hotaru and Quatre had escaped to his Gundam and at this moment in time, they were flying above the earth, not wanting to return to Quatre's mansion. They weren't saying anything, just flying in silence. Somehow a lot was being said in that silence. Suddenly something below caught both their eyes. It was youma attacking a city, lots of youma, they were everywhere.

"Quatre, call the others, we have to help those people!" Hotaru said desperately and Quatre nodded slamming his palm down on a large red button.

"Way ahead of you," he replied moving his Gundam to land.

"Saturn Star Power!"

"Knight of Saturn!"

The two transformed and ran into the battle hoping the others would turn up soon.

Just when Minako was about to go absolutely insane Heero looked down at his wristwatch and saw that the alert had been made.

"Quiet, Quatre needs us," Heero said and Minako's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no Hotaru, lets go," Minako said and the Gundam Pilots and girls all raced to the hanger, seeing that Quatre's Gundam was already missing.

Duo went to the control panel and did a quick search on where Quatre's signal was coming form and brought up a visual of the area.

"It's a youma attack," Ami said unnecessarily for they all recognized the beings on the screen destroying life.

"Let's go," Wufei said moving to his Gundam and the others filed into the Gundams as fast as they could, wanting to get to the battle.

An hour later and there were still so many youma. It was like there was a never ending supply of them. The senshi and their knights were fighting as hard as they could, but they were getting tired. No one knew why or how these Youma had come to be here.

Mars was standing facing Heero and had just disposed of her opponent and she didn't see the other youma aiming an attack for her back. Heero saw and moved before he could help himself as he pushed Sailor Mars to the ground and covered her body with his. The blast past over their heads and Mars and Heero were staring at each other in the eyes, Heero lying on top of her. Mars frowned at him, confused by his actions.

"Do you love me Heero?" Mars asked softly and Heero shook his head.

"No," he replied coldly and Mars nodded accepting his response.

"Then stop protecting me," Mars spat at him pushing him off her and running into the battle again, leaving him behind.

Heero watched her go and stood there a few moments.

"I can't stop protecting you," Heero said softly to himself knowing he would never be able to say such words to Mars' face.

He saw from the past, that together, they were doomed.

Quatre saw Saturn fighting by herself and an attack from the youma sent her flying backwards into the ground. Quatre jumped over and aimed his sword at the youma.

"Saturn Cerberus Destruction!" Quatre destroyed the youma and ran to help Saturn to her feet and she smiled at him thankfully.

"Are you okay?" Quatre spoke his voice filled with concern and Saturn nodded.

"Much better now you are with me," Saturn whispered and they turned ready to fight again side by side, their faces devoid of emotion, doing away with the youma easily and efficiently.

Trowa saw that Venus was getting surrounded and automatically jumped to her rescue.

"Venus Eros Light!" he cried out and his attack vanquished four of the ten monsters around her and Venus turned to him with relief.

"Thank you Trowa, I know you didn't have to protect me," Venus said to him humbly and Trowa merely raised an eyebrow and looked over at the remaining six youma.

"Don't thank me yet, it's not quite over," Trowa told her and Venus nodded turning back to the battle at hand, but for a moment when they had been looking at each other, Venus had felt at one with the silent Soldier beside her.

Jupiter knocked one youma down with a hard kick to his head and turned to attack the other she knew had been following her, but she saw the youma was already dead. Standing behind the dead youma was Wufei, the Knight of Jupiter, holding his sword of lightening, shaking his head at her carelessness.

"Watch your back onna," he told her coldly and Jupiter looked at something behind him and smiled a little as she concentrated her power.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Her attack of lightening shot passed Wufei's head, missing him by inches and destroyed the youma that had been sneaking up on Wufei and Jupiter grinned at him weakly.

"You watch your back too," Jupiter responded and Wufei opened his mouth to say something his eyes becoming warm for a moment but another onslaught of youma stifled his words.

Jupiter hid a smile as she continued fighting, remembering the pride in Wufei's eyes when she had protected him from the youma coming behind him. He had been proud of her.

Duo and Mercury had been working together, and quite well in fact. Mercury would freeze and Duo would destroy them with his sword.

"Hey babe, we make quite a team hey?" Duo called over to her, grinning madly, and giving her a wink and Mercury shrank away from him.

"Yes, quite a team," Mercury replied looking at him, wondering how in the past she could have loved this handsome but goofy young man. In the past she had loved him, but right now, Mercury felt nothing for this man who protected her, but it would quite obvious Duo had other feelings for her. Especially from the way he looked at her, and the way he smiled at her.

The battle wore on and on.

"Why are you here?" Venus screamed out in frustration and the youma she was fighting smiled a little, or tried to smile.

"When the dying Moon Queen sent you all to the future, she accidentally sent us as well, and now we will rule," the youma replied in a husky voice and Venus used her Venus Sword Wink to dispose of that youma as the other senshi and the knights came towards her, all the youma had been defeated.

"I don't think so," Venus said looking down at the body of the youma and they were all blinded by a flash of light.

"I do," a male voice said and the group looked up to see a young man with blonde hair and ice blue eyes standing before them. Someone very familiar.

"Jedite!" Heero spat out angrily, his skin crawling to see the general from the Silver Millennium and Jedite smiled coldly and bowed his head a little acknowledging Heero's presence.

"Hello Moon Prince," Jedite replied and Mercury whipped out her computer and did a scan just to make sure it was really him.

After all, in this lifetime, Mercury, Mars and Sailor Moon had defeated Jedite well and truly, Mercury couldn't believe he was here again.

"How did you get here?" Mercury finally asked after releasing that it was Jedite in the flesh who stood before them and Jedite's face became one of anger.

"After you defeated me at the airport Princess, I went to Beryl to tell her of your identities but she wouldn't hear me out, she encased me in crystal and left me in the limbo of space, when you defeated Beryl once and for all, I awoke to find myself here, with my minions ready to follow me and die for me," Jedite said this with relish waving about his arms as a new army of youma came to stand in a line just metres away and Mars glared at Jedite.

"What do you want here?" she demanded and Jedite breathed deeply.

"I want to rule," Jedite said smiling at Mars he advanced towards her as far as Heero would allow and said sweetly, "with you by my side, princess."

"That will never happen," Heero growled at Jedite, who edged backwards and Mars felt a wave of nausea wave over her. Marry Jedite? How dare he insult her with his…his…disgusting dreams.

"I would never rule with you," Mars spat at him hatefully and Jedite's ice blue eyes stared into hers.

"I can be more of a man than Heero could ever be to you princess," Jedite licked his lips and Mars nearly dry-retched at the very thought, while Duo and Trowa thought ahead and grabbed onto Heero before Heero went to rip Jedite to pieces.

"I am gonna kill him," Heero cried out struggling against Duo and Trowa lunging for Jedite who chuckled and teleported backwards a little to the head of his youma army, ready to do battle again.

Mars looked back at Jedite and remembered in the Silver Millennium that before they were grown up, they had been children. Children who had been friends. Whenever Endymion and his generals came to visit Serena, the senshi were the general's playmates. Their times of games had ended when they were all eight years of age, the senshi hadn't seen the generals again until the ball announcing that they were to be wed and by then they had changed. Endymion trusted Jedite, and the other generals, they had all been trusted friends before Beryl took hold of Relena. Perhaps there was a way to turn him back, to make him good again, the way Endymion remembered him. Mars concentrated her abilities and sensed the aura around Jedite. There was pure evil floating around him, but inside, there was still a little good that was there. Mars ran and placed her hand against Heero's chest to calm him, her back to Jedite and the youmas.

"No Heero! Jedite was once good, you can use your powers to heal him," Mars pleaded with him and Heero gave her an exasperated gaze. He was sick of talking.

"You're forgetting I don't have the Silver Crystal," Heero replied and a young girl, came out from her hiding place holding up the Silver Crystal.

"But I do," she said sweetly and the other senshi crowded around her, Saturn near squeezing her to death with her hug.

"Small Lady!"

"Surprise," Rini said weakly, smiling and Mars advanced on her.

"I am of a mind to put you over my knee and spank you, but that will have to wait," Mars threatened her and Rini giggled nervously running to Heero for protection.

"Here Uncle Heero," Rini handed him the Silver Crystal without hesitation and Heero took it, a reverent look on his face. He had never before held the Silver Crystal in his hands. His mother had never allowed it. Even as he touched the Crystal he could feel the power running through him, he felt the light of the crystal within him.

"Small Lady, why don't you just heal Jedite?" Mercury asked knowing that Rini certainly had the power to do so.

"This is your fight, not mine," Rini said and Mars smiled at her, thinking of how much she and Neo Queen Serenity were alike.

"That's sweet, but…" Mars didn't get to finish as Jedite sent an unexpected blast and it hit her square in the back causing her to fall on top of Small Lady knocking her to the ground. Mars was on her feet in an instant, even though it hurt and glared at Jedite.

"You cheater! We weren't ready to fight," she cursed him and Jedite merely grinned at her, incensing her anger.

Mars began to power up but a cool hand from Mercury calmed her.

"Now Mars, remember we are keeping Jedite alive," Mercury tried to remind her and Mars simmered down a little.

"I really want to kick his butt," Mars said grudgingly and Mercury patted her on the back patronizingly, rolling her eyes at how hotheaded Mars was.

"I know, just hold it in," Mercury entreated her and Mars nodded breathing deeply.

Venus gathered the group into a quick huddle to give out her orders.

"Ok the plan is, we distract him, you guys, give some power to Heero and help him heal Jedite," Venus knew that to heal someone with that much dark energy, Heero would need all the help he could get. Wufei glared at Venus.

"I refuse," he said coldly and Mars couldn't believe he was being so selfish.

"Wufei, if you feel any remorse for what you did to me, you will do this," Mars walked up to him and placed her hands on either the side of his face and brother and sister stared into each others eyes.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Wufei nodded.

Mars smiled at him briefly then looked at the sword he held in his hands.

"Swap swords, take the sword of your planet of birth," Mars said and the men all swapped swords, except for Quatre who gave his sword to Saturn for safe keeping, and all Heero held now was the Silver Crystal.

"Okay let's do this," Venus said and the group split to do their jobs.

Rini ran back to her hiding place, as she couldn't transform into a senshi now that she had given her crystal to Heero. Saturn stayed close by, keeping her safe. Jupiter also stayed close by, keeping an eye on the two young ones.

Mercury, under the cover of Mars and Venus, ran forward and concentrated,

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!"

Her bubbles floated over the youma and over Jedite and froze them into place.

"Now!" Venus yelled in the general direction of the Knight's and Heero stood at the front of the V, with Trowa on one side with Wufei and Duo and Quatre on the other side.

"Focus on releasing your true Planetary Power, with this you will be stronger," Mars yelled to them as a wind started blowing wildly around them. All present could feel their power surging. The Knight's did as they were told and concentrated, until each of them were glowing with a light of their planet.

Mercury looked frantically back at the youma and Jedite as they began to melt.

"Hurry guys hurry, call on your powers!" Mercury cried out and Trowa heard the voice of his sister and nodded.

"Mercury Power," Trowa said as his blue light began growing and passed from him to the crystal that Heero held in his hands.

"Mars Power," Wufei said gruffly as his red light flashed and passed to Heero.

"Jupiter Power," Duo whispered, purposely being eerie and Jupiter rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, but his green light too glowed and passed through to Heero.

"Venus Power," Quatre said his orange light joining the others in the crystal that Heero now held and Heero held the crystal up high.

"Cosmic Moon Power," Heero said and a pink light engulfed them and traveled towards Jedite and his youma.

The light became too bright to see and all present felt the peace of serenity of the Silver Crystal flow through them before they passed out into peaceful sleep.

AN: yay! Another one bites the dust. Well actually this isn't the end, but now the girls can return home. But what will the men do? Poor Heero, I felt so bad giving him a pink light, but when Usagi defeated Metallia, the light that covered everyone was pink so I couldn't help it. Don't worry Heero I still think you are a man lol.


	15. Chapter 15 Home

Chapter 15 - Home

Mercury awoke to find Duo staring down at her, his face inches from hers and she let out a petrified scream that startled the others who were still asleep. Duo fell back away from her in fright and Mercury jumped to her feet and moved away from him by a few metres.

"Youch, babe, you scream like you just saw the devil," Duo said rubbing his ears indignantly and Mercury stared hard at him.

"For a moment there, I thought I did," Mercury murmured to herself turning away from him to go check on the other senshi.

Duo looked around and saw that the youma were gone. In their places were hoards of unconscious people, the people whom the youma were before they were turned. Jedite was unconscious among them.

Mercury shook Venus whose eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet ready for battle.

"Woah, head spin," Venus said, feeling the effects from getting up to quickly as she swayed unsteadily, and out of nowhere a hand on her lower back steadied her.

Looking to see who helped her, she saw Trowa's back walking away from her to check on his other knights.

Mars and Jupiter were slowly getting to their feet and immediately their thoughts went to Saturn and Rini, the two were curled up in a little ball together, and gently, Mars and Jupiter woke the two.

Heero was standing by himself, he had been awake before any of the others and he had just stood there on the silent battlefield, thinking. Trowa was waking Wufei and Duo had gone to wake up Quatre.

As soon as they were all awake, they all changed back into their ordinary forms and approached the still unconscious people, heading for Jedite. It was Rei who knelt beside him and gently touched his shoulder, shaking him a little to wake up. Jedite's eyes snapped open and his once ice blue eyes were now a warm sapphire colour, full of emotions and warmth. When he saw Rei, his face was one of relief as he hugged her tightly to him. Rei recognized him now as the child she had played with when she had been a child. She saw him as their friend.

"Jedite, are you okay now?" Rei asked softly and Jedite looked up at her.

"Yes princess, I am," Jedite said giving a warm smile and Rei smiled back glad that they had been able to save one of the four generals.

"Do you remember anything?" when Ami asked this Jedite's face became pained and full of guilt.

"Yes, I wish that I didn't, when the evil had me it felt like I was inside my body but I was only a spectator, I couldn't make myself do anything, I couldn't stop what I did, however much I wished I could," Jedite said slowly, his face wincing as he remembered all he had done under control of the evil and Rei's face was one of sympathy.

"Well that is over now, you are coming with us to Crystal Tokyo, I know Endymion will be delighted to see you," Venus said to him and Jedite's face brightened at the thought of his friend and prince.

"I would like that," Jedite replied getting to his feet and looking around and his gaze fell on the people who had been following him.

Some were beginning to stir, but most still slept.

"What about them?" Jedite asked referring to the people and Ami scratched her head.

"We will have to organize something," Quatre said surely and the others nodded thinking.

In the silence Rini skipped up to Heero and beamed up at him and Heero held out his hand to her, the Silver crystal nestled in his palm.

"Here you are Rini," Heero said handing her back the jewel and Rini clasped it her hands and returned it to her brooch.

"Thank you uncle," Rini said smiling, not seeing Rei sneak up behind her, and evil glint in her eye.

Before Rini knew what was happening Rei had grabbed her.

"And over we go," Rei sand happily as Rini was bent in an undignified heap over Rei's knee blushing furiously and Ami ran and latched onto Rei's hand as she raised it to the sky.

"Rei, what are you doing to the princess?" Ami asked desperately and Rei smiled sweetly.

"Spanking her," Rei replied and Rini let out a squeal of horror.

"Duo help me, Heero grab Small Lady," Ami shot out her orders and Duo and Heero obeyed without question.

Small Lady clung to her uncle, relieved she had gotten away from a spanking and Rei was loudly and profanely cursing Ami and Duo for stopping her.

They were still arguing when Relena and her troops drove up. They all because silent as she approached.

"Okay, well who wants to explain this to the Vice Minister?" Quatre asked and when no one else replied he sighed deeply knowing it would be him.

By the time Quatre had finished explaining what had happened, the youma turned human people were beginning to awake and Relena had her troops start to help them as she organized somewhere for them all to stay. These hundreds of people would all need identification to become citizens of the Sanq Kingdom, so Relena had a lot of work on her hands. The senshi, Knights and Jedite were sitting together recovering and eating the food Relena had supplied when she came up to address them.

"I have organized that all these people shall become citizens and be taken care of," Relena advised them and everyone smiled at her, gratefully for her assistance.

"Thanks Vice Minister, these people deserve a chance at a good life," Venus said getting up to shake Relena's hand and Relena smiled at her before looking at Heero.

"Heero, a word please," Relena said tightly, and Heero stood and moved away from the group so that he and Relena could talk in private. They were still in view of the group and Heero had seen Rei's back stiffen when Relena asked for him, even as he watched her out of the corner of his eye now Rei was staring at them both, the jealous streak in her coming to rear its ugly head. She had been like that in the past too. How Heero had laughed at her the time she had stomped her foot and demanded he never spend any time with another girl. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Relena didn't say anything straight away and Heero was getting impatient.

"Well?" he asked and Relena looked up at him with tear filled eyes that were threatening to fall and Heero looked away. He couldn't stand seeing girls cry.

"Heero, I wanted to ask you, that girl, Mars, you are in love with her?" Relena asked, her voice quivering and Heero frowned.

"It is none of your business," Heero replied to her bluntly turning and preparing to walk back to the group but Relena clutched onto his hand, forcing him to stop.

"Please Heero, I need to know," Relena asked desperately and Heero stopped, not facing Relena, looking over at Rei who was talking with Hotaru, but her eyes were watching him and Relena, her eyes narrowed.

Relena didn't really want to hear his reply, for in her heart she already knew his answer. She just needed to hear it from him. She needed to hear that he Heero, would never love her Relena, ever.

"I loved her once," Heero said turning back to Relena whose lower lips quivered but she forced herself to hold in her tears.

"I can see why, she is very beautiful and brave, a real fighter," Relena said looking over at Rei with admiration and Heero shrugged his shoulders.

"Hn."

"You will be returning with them, to their world?" Relena asked desperately and Heero shrugged again.

"I don't know."

Relena inspected his face for the longest time without saying any thing before she went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I think you do know, good luck Heero," Relena said softly and as she kissed his cheek she stopped to whisper in his ear, "I wish that you and I were destined to be, but I guess that isn't so, even in our past I could never truly have your heart, it always did and always will belong to her."

Heero watched her go and was suddenly struck by a memory of the past and when he had told Relena that he wanted to marry Princess Raye instead of her. He had never told her then how much she meant to him. He wouldn't let history repeat itself.

"Relena," Heero said to her and Relena turned and gazed at him with those soulfully devastated eyes.

"Yes Heero," she said meekly and Heero took a deep breath.

"In our past, you were a true friend to me, I looked on you and loved you as a sister," Heero for once told Relena his feelings and instead of smiling, a tear rolled down Relena's cheek.

"I know you did, that's why it hurts," Relena whispered before turning and running away from him.

Heero watched her go before turning and he noticed Wufei was standing behind him.

"Wufei," Heero acknowledged him and Wufei bowed his head.

"Heero."

"I have been thinking," Heero said, of a mind to apologise, realizing how much the past had affected time now, but Wufei already seemed to know what Heero was thinking.

"I know Heero, we were hot headed and stupid, both trying to protect her in our own ways," Wufei said looking over at Rei who was sitting by herself, back straight, head tilted looking up at the sky.

"She doesn't need our protection anymore," Heero said dismissively and Wufei frowned looking at his fellow pilot and knight.

Heero had been married to his sister, yet it surprised Wufei how little Heero knew of Rei's games. Perhaps it was because Wufei and Rei were twins, that Wufei could see through Rei's façade but Heero couldn't.

"Don't judge her just by outward appearances, Rei needs protecting as much as anyone does, especially now," Wufei replied and Heero raised an eyebrow at Wufei.

"Have you spoken to her?" Heero asked Wufei who shook his head.

"How can I? After all I have done?" Wufei replied softly and Heero frowned.

"This situation cannot fix itself," Heero said wisely.

Wufei stared at Rei before turning away.

"I cannot approach her, my shame is too great."

"Self pity is for the weak Wufei," Heero said coldly, knowing how that would rattle Wufei before turning and walking back to the group.

Wufei opened his mouth to respond angrily, but instead he looked over at Rei again before shaking his head and joining the group again.

By nightfall, the area had been cleared, all that was left were the senshi and the knight's and of course Jedite.

Minako hated to be the one to break up the party, but they had completed their mission, it was time to go home.

"Well its time we went back," Minako said and Hotaru ran towards her, grabbing her hands desperately.

"Minako, I…I don't want to go…I want to stay," Hotaru said shakily, and Minako frowned disapprovingly at the girl.

"Hotaru, are you going to deny your duty to protect the Princess, your best friend?" Minako asked her and Hotaru looked over at Rini whose beautiful face had crumpled with sadness upon hearing Hotaru's words. Rini and her mother had planned to have all the men come home with the senshi, not have the senshi stay with them.

"I just want to be with Quatre," Hotaru said weakly, giving up as she turned and buried her head in Quatre's chest.

Quatre took a deep breath. He had already considered that Hotaru wouldn't be able to stay and so had already made a decision that would change his life forever.

"May I come with you?" Quatre asked and the knights all turned to him in surprise and Hotaru smiled widely looking over at Minako.

"Oh Minako, please!" Hotaru begged and Minako rubbed her temples.

"Fine, yes," Minako gave in and Hotaru and Quatre hugged each other tightly as Minako muttered to herself, "Haruka is going to murder me."

Putting Hotaru down on the ground Quatre walked over to her and bowed his head thankfully smiling.

"Minako, even if you do not think of us as siblings, I truly do, and I am honored to have a sister as strong and as loyal as you," Quatre said sweetly and Minako blushed, as she remembered how close she and Quatre had been in the past.

"Oh Quatre," Minako said hugging him shaking her head and she held up her key and the others did the same.

"Time Key, take us to the Gates of Time," they all whispered and a tunnel appeared to the gates of time.

Quatre turned to his pilots, tears in his eyes.

"It has been quite an adventure my friends, I hope you all come, but if you do decide to stay, know that my friendship with each of you means the world to me," Quatre gave his small speech before Hotaru waved good bye and yanked on his hand dragging him into the tunnel with her and Rini.

Rei walked up to Wufei and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I have been thinking brother," Rei said to him, as their eyes met and Wufei nearly trembled at her touch.

"What did you think little sister?" Wufei enquired of her and Rei smiled at his teasing.

"That I have a lot of forgiving to do, and I am going to start with you," Rei said decidedly and before Wufei could respond Rei hugged him tightly.

Wufei's usual reaction would have been to push her off him but instead Wufei hugged her back. When she pulled away, Rei's eyes were glistening with tears.

"I hope you come to our world brother, there are many beautiful things there," Rei said looking pointedly at Makoto before pulling away, walking towards the portal when she found herself stopped by Heero.

"Is my sister through that tunnel?" Heero asked of her and Rei nodded.

"Yes, as well as a beautiful world full of peace and happiness."

"I will come," Heero decided for himself and Rei smiled briefly, ruing the thought that he came not for her but for Serenity. Always, everything was for Serenity.

"You will not regret it," Rei told him, moving aside so he could pass and Heero walked into the tunnel without another look at her. Jedite came beside Rei and gave her a comforting smile.

"All will be well," Jedite told her and Rei smiled wistfully.

"I hope so," Rei replied thinking of returning home and of Neo Queen Serenity.

Together Rei and Jedite passed through the tunnel, leaving Ami, Makoto, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Minako behind.

Minako paused at the tunnel entrance and turned to Trowa.

"And you Trowa, will you come?" she asked hesitantly and Trowa shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not have much to keep me here, I shall come," Trowa said and Minako's face brightened with happiness.

"Trowa I…" Minako wanted to tell him everything she had been feeling, but Trowa grim face froze her words on her lips.

"It is not because of you I come Minako, I come for my friends," Trowa told her hurtfully and Minako felt like he had slapped her in the face.

"I understand," she replied bowing her head and Trowa walked through the portal. And then there were five.

"Amy, babe," Duo grabbed Ami by the hand, forcing her to face him.

"It's Ami not Amy, what is it Duo?" Ami asked of him snappily and Duo smiled a little unsurely. His Ami seemed to hate him so much, Duo didn't know what he had done wrong, he just wanted everything to be as it was in the Silver Millennium.

"I have weird feelings in my chest, I know its crazy cos we only just met in this life but I think I love you," Duo said this honestly and Ami shrank away from him.

"Just because we loved each other then, doesn't mean it will happen over again, even though I remember the Silver Millennium, I was in love with the past Duo, I don't even know you and to be honest, what I do know of you, I don't like very much at all," Ami said tightly before turning and running through the portal, Minako followed shooting Duo a sympathetic glance.

"Ami!" Duo cried out after her but it was no use, she was gone.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that Maxwell, she's a woman, she doesn't know what she wants," Wufei hissed in Duo's ear having caught the end of Ami's response and Duo shook his head, feeling heartbroken.

"Oh sure, I know I've really hit rock bottom when Wu-man is giving me woman advice," Duo said to himself but so Wufei could hear and Wufei bristled with rage.

"Do not call me Wu-Man!" Wufei yelled in anger but Duo wasn't listening, he just sat on the ground and starting brooding.

Makoto walked up to her brother and placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Wufei is right Duo, you can't give up on her, show her the you that made her fall in love with you a millennia ago," Makoto encouraged him and Duo looked up and smiled sadly.

"Whatever you say sis," he said unconvincingly and Makoto gave his head a scruff before turning to Wufei.

"Wufei," Makoto approached him cautiously and Wufei was determined not to show her he was weak.

"Onna," he replied coldly. He had to be strong in front of her, he couldn't let her know his shame, and all he felt back then when Heero had destroyed him.

"I just want to ask you, why wouldn't you speak to me after what Heero did to you?" Makoto asked softly and Wufei glared at her. He didn't want to remember what happened.

"Its none of your business onna," Wufei snapped at her and Makoto nodded.

"I see, goodbye Wufei," Makoto said raising her hand in a goodbye before walking into the portal leaving Wufei and Duo behind.

Duo had been pondering Wufei and Makoto's words and when the portal began to close, Duo grinned broadly at Wufei who didn't like the way Duo was smiling at him.

"Come on Wufei, we can't let them get away, they need us," with that Duo grabbed Wufei's hand and skipped through the portal, dragging a protesting Wufei all the way through.

AN: wow this story is nearly done. Then I am gonna focus on finishing my other stories one by one. It will be tough! Oh going on holidays for two and a half weeks next Wednesday so there won't be any updates from me from the 22nd March – 08th April. So sad!


	16. Chapter 16 Unhappily Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just like messing with them 

Chapter 16 – Unhappily Ever After

Neo Queen Serenity heard a commotion in the throne room, and brightened when it clicked in her head that the inner senshi, Hotaru and Rini were home. She turned to address her guest who had arrived a few moments earlier.

"Well Helios, you are just in time, Rini is back," Serenity said to her future son-in-law and Helios grinned widely, delighted by the news.

"Shall we go meet her? It has been so long since last we saw each other," he requested eagerly offering her his arm and Serenity giggled lightly taking his arm and the two strolled to the throne room.

Just as they reached the door, it slammed open in their faces and Rei barged through, throwing a glare Serenity's way.

"Rei…" Serenity said bewildered by her friend's behavior and Rei waved a hand in Serenity's face cutting of her speech.

"Do not speak to me, I am so angry at you right now," Rei growled roughly, not looking at her and Serenity couldn't understand why.

"Angry at me, why?" Serenity asked in disbelief and Rei turned sad violet eyes to her, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why did you have to mess with my life Usagi? Why did you have to make me remember? I didn't want to," Rei whispered sadly and Serenity frowned in distress, not knowing why her friend was so upset.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," Serenity defended herself and tears of self pity began flowing from Rei's eyes.

"No you didn't, you just didn't think, how could he love me now, after everything that I did?" Rei spun on her heel and ran off in the direction of her room, passed startled servants who looked at each other in shock.

Minako left the throne room after Rei, and she couldn't look Serenity in the eyes.

"Minako, are you angry too?" Serenity asked softly, almost afraid to know and Minako breathed deeply, pursing her lips.

"You shouldn't have done this without our permission Usagi," Minako scolded her tightly before she turned and wandered off in the same direction as Rei.

Serenity stared after them both her heart breaking. Endymion had warned her but she didn't believe it, she couldn't believe that they didn't want to meet their destined others. Serenity thought that uniting them was the right thing to do by her senshi, but Serenity was starting to get a cold feeling in her stomach as she started to realize she may have indeed been wrong to do what she did.

"They will calm down soon enough, as will I," Makoto whispered from behind her and she was gone before Serenity could even turn and look at her. In her place was Ami.

"Ami, I did the wrong thing didn't I?" Serenity said resignedly and Ami gave a weak smile, feeling sorry for the Queen.

"I know it didn't seem wrong to you Usagi but this has shocked us all very deeply, it was not something we were expecting, and not something we wanted," Ami said softly and Serenity nodded accepting this now.

"I'm sorry," Serenity apologized to her and Ami smiled and moved aside as Heero came at the sound of Serenity's crying.

"Don't cry Sere," Heero said softly and Serenity looked up to see light blue eyes staring down at her so warmly.

"Heero!" Serenity cried out happily throwing her arms around his neck and Heero stiffened uncomfortably. In this life not many people had dared hug him. When Serenity didn't relinquish her hug, Heero shrugged her off him and although hurt by his coldness Serenity smiled at him brightly.

"Usagi, are they back?" Endymion called to her as he ran up to greet the newcomers but he stopped in his tracks upon seeing Heero.

Last night Endymion had dreamt of the Silver Millennium, and his feelings towards Heero at this moment in time were not so favorable.

"We have all returned including Jedite," Heero said coldly and Endymion's face became one of shock as a certain blonde haired general stepped out of the throne room.

"Jed!"

"Endy!"

The two friends greeted each other with manly hugs and laughter, so happy they were to see each other again.

"We have much to catch up on, Serenity do you mind if I leave you with the guests?" Endymion asked his wife excitedly and Serenity kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Of course not," she replied and Endymion kissed her on the forehead before he and Jedite headed in the direction of the study.

Helios entered the throne room first and was nearly flung backwards when Rini ran and threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Helios! I've missed you so much," Rini squealed excitedly and Helios hugged her back just as tightly.

"I have missed you also," he replied softly placing his lips on hers and Rini accepted the kiss hungrily.

"Come on, I have heaps to tell you," Rini said pulling away as she grabbed his hand and bounded off, with Helios in tow.

Serenity wandered into the throne room and saw her friends from the Silver Millennium, men she had not seen in quite a millennia. Wufei, was glaring angrily at Duo, Trowa standing in a corner by himself, and Quatre standing side by side with Hotaru as they held hands smiling at each other. Heero had followed Serenity inside and went to stand with Trowa.

"Hotaru are you at least happy I sent you to them?" Serenity asked hesitantly and Hotaru looked up at Quatre and nodded.

"I am very happy," Hotaru confirmed and Serenity smiled that at least her plan had worked out for one of the senshi.

"I'm afraid the others will hate me forever," Serenity said sadly and Hotaru shook her head, not believing that for an instant.

"Serenity you know that they couldn't, its not in their nature," Quatre spoke what Hotaru had been about to say and Serenity smiled at him thankfully.

"Dear Quatre you always were so sweet," Serenity told him, and Quatre blushed bright red, much to Serenity and Hotaru's amusement.

"Didn't you think I was sweet too?" Duo asked cheekily fluttering his eyes lashes at her and Serenity burst out into laughter.

"Oh yes, of course Duo," Serenity managed to say through her laughter and Duo became serious for a moment.

"Serena, I mean Serenity, if it makes you feel any better, I am glad you sent Ami back to me, and I know what I have to do to win her back, I have to fight for her," Duo said surely and the others stared at him in shock, never having seen him so serious about a girl.

"Good luck Duo," Serenity said meaning every word and Duo nodded accepting her luck.

"Thanks, now who do I talk to about organizing a romantic meal for two?" Duo enquired and Hotaru decided she would be the one to help. She wanted Ami to know the happiness that she now knew with Quatre.

"I'll take you down to the kitchen, the chef is a fantastic cook, come on Quatre," Hotaru said leading the way, pulling Quatre along behind her, and Duo followed her eagerly, leaving Serenity alone with Heero, Trowa and Wufei.

"Well what do you three plan to do?" Serenity asked, hoping they would be like Duo and want to be with their past loves.

"About what?" Trowa asked, not sure what Serenity was talking about and Serenity rolled her eyes at how dense they all were.

"About your girls, Rei, Mako, Mina? What do you plan to do?" Serenity pried and the three men just stared blankly back at her.

"Hn."

"…"

"Nothing," Trowa said for the three of them and Serenity was horrified and saddened by their resolve.

"Is you fury so great you would pass up happiness to hold onto a grudge that would fester and eat away at you for the rest of your life?" Serenity asked softly, choosing her words carefully and Heero grunted with distaste.

"Not everyone falls back in love as you did with Endymion and Hotaru did with Quatre, some people are just not meant to be," Heero said harshly and Serenity frowned.

"I don't believe that," Serenity said looking pointedly at Trowa, knowing of all the three he would be the first to admit he had come for Minako.

"I came to be with my sister," Trowa said slowly his green eyes staring into Serenity's and Serenity shook her head, terribly disappointed in his reply. Serenity turned to Wufei and smiled at him gently, urging him to be the one to confess.

"I came because Duo dragged me through the portal," Wufei spat angrily and Serenity sighed deeply and turned to Heero.

"And you Heero, why did you come back if not to be with Rei?" Serenity asked curiously and Heero eyes flashed with warmth for a second.

"I came to find you," he said and Serenity smiled and nodded accepting their decisions, before gesturing for them to follow her.

At the door she paused,

"I love all of my senshi with all my heart, in the past they have made mistakes, no one can deny that, all of us have made terrible mistakes in the past, but my senshi have learned from their mistakes and are better people now than they were then, can you say the same?"

The three men remained silent. Serenity smiled sadly and led the way to their new chambers.

The next day…

Rei awoke the next day to find Minako staring down at her. Rei sat up and hugged her friend with all her might.

"You're my best friend forever," Minako whispered, and Rei smiled to herself.

"You're my best friend forever too," Rei replied and they pulled apart smiling as she said, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday, we aren't who we were."

"I know, I'm sorry for what I did, even though it was a millennia ago," Minako said sadly and Rei nodded agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, so long ago, but it still doesn't change the way I feel about him in my heart," Rei said sadly, her smile disappearing to be replaced by a frown and Minako forced a smile to her face.

"I have an idea to cheer us up."

"And that idea is?" Rei enquired curiously and Minako grinned widely.

"A picnic in the gardens, I already asked Makoto and she said she would be there," Minako revealed and Rei noticed one of them had been left out.

"What about Ami?"

"Duo invited her on a date, he goaded her and annoyed her until she had to say yes just to shut him up," Minako said laughing a little shaking her head and Rei chuckled.

"Oh poor Duo, he really is trying so hard," Rei said feeling sorry for poor Duo and Minako shook her head a little down heartened.

"I guess you can't make people fall in love with you again if its not meant to be in this time," Minako said sadly and Rei had never heard Minako sound so despondent.

"You are the senshi of love Mina, you can't just give up like that," Rei said and Minako raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have," Minako pointed out bluntly and Rei sighed deeply.

"Yeah well I'm the senshi of war, I fight, I don't love," Rei said folding her arms across her chest defiantly and Minako laughed lightly.

"That's a lie and you know it, get out of bed sleepy head its time for a picnic."

Rei approached the blanket where Makoto was busy laying out her freshly prepared food. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept last night. As soon as she saw Rei she ran over and the two hugged each other tightly.

"I believe I owe you an apology," Rei said as she pulled away, fresh tears shining in the corners of her eyes and Makoto bowed her head.

"And I owe one to you," Makoto replied, and would have spoken further if Rei hadn't covered Makoto's mouth with her hand.

"Its over and done Mako, lets just let it go," Rei pleaded and Makoto nodded grateful.

"Agreed," Makoto replied and Minako rushed to hug them both in a crushing hug.

"Senshi together again!" she cried out delighted with their progress and Makoto and Rei could only laugh at the blonde haired young woman.

Ten minutes into the picnic, Minako was lying on Makoto's lap and Rei knelt behind Makoto playing with her hair when Jedite came upon them, a wide smile on his face.

"You three make a beautiful picture just now, a bevy of beauties," Jedite complimented them and Makoto and Minako flushed with appreciation while Rei chuckled.

"General Jedite, you are welcome to join," Rei invited him and Jedite shook his head, his face becoming serious for a moment.

"Actually, Lady Rei, I was wondering if I might have a word," Jedite asked and Rei frowned wondering what was wrong but she nodded getting to her feet.

"Of course Jedite, we can go for a walk by the lake," Rei suggested and avoiding Minako and Makoto's curious gazes Rei took the arm Jedite offered her and the two strolled towards the lake.

Heero, Wufei and Trowa were sitting down to lunch in the glass pergola that was beside the lake. Serenity and Endymion had promised to join them, but due to Serenity they were running a little late. Out of the corner of his eye Heero saw something that he didn't like. There was Rei strolling by the lake with General Jedite by her side. Wufei followed Heero's glare and chuckled when he saw what had gained Heero's attention.

"Bad luck bro," Wufei snickered and Heero chose to ignore him, turning away from the pair, but he just couldn't stop himself from watching them.

"Are you just gonna let her move on with him?" Trowa asked of Heero and Heero grunted in response, "You fought a whole damn planet to make sure she didn't end up with him."

"I don't care what she does," Heero snapped at the both of them, glaring hard at the two men trying to silence them but Wufei could see through Heero.

"Your face now betrays that statement," Wufei commented lightly and Heero clenched his fists together, advancing on the both of them threateningly.

"Shut up both of you, or I will kill you."

Rei looked up at Jedite and he seemed to have trouble forming what he had planned to say. They reached a small swing that Serenity had ordered made for Rini when she had been a little girl. The swing happened to be in full view of the pergola but Rei had no idea Heero was looking at her from inside. Rei released Jedite's arm and ran to sit on the swing, with her back facing him, knowing it would be easier for him to speak if he didn't have to see her face.

"You had something to say Jedite?" Rei asked him when she was seated, gesturing with her hand for him to push her and Jedite went to do as she asked, pushing her lightly letting her swing back and forth a few times before he mustered enough humility to speak.

"I just wanted to take this time to apologise to you for everything that I did…" Jedite began and Rei turned her head to look at him.

"Shh… there is no need for apologies, believe me, we were all very different people then, and we are all very different people now," Rei said her voice becoming dark with emotion and Jedite stopped pushing her to walk around the swing so he could stand in front of her, searching her now sad face.

"I sense you are speaking more about a certain someone?" Jedite pressed and Rei shook her head sadly as she thought of Heero.

"I'm afraid Heero will never forgive me for my foolishness," Rei said bowing her head in defeat and Jedite reached out to lift her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"He'd be a fool not to," Jedite told her meaning every word and Rei laughed lightly blushing a little. Jedite always was a suave gentleman.

Wufei and Trowa were watching as Heero stood by the window glaring at Rei and Jedite who were talking while he pushed her on the swing. Wufei noted that Heero's hands were clenching and releasing as though he was trying to control his temper but failing miserably.

"Oh look he is pushing her on the swing, how romantic, they make such a lovely couple," Wufei mocked Heero as he came to stand beside his fellow pilot and Heero turned and grabbed Wufei around the throat with an iron grip. Wufei merely smirked and that infuriated Heero more, Heero punched him in the nose before throwing him into the nearest wall. Wufei sat up against the wall, blood running from his nose, still wearing the smirk. Trowa then walked up to Heero, his eyes on Rei and Jedite, and at that point in time, Jedite had captured Rei's chin in his hands and he was staring into her eyes.

"Wufei is right, they do make a lovely couple," Trowa mused and Heero looked back at Jedite and Rei and his glare deepened.

"Thank you Jedite, truly," Rei said getting to her feet, dusting off her dress and Jedite caught her hands and held onto them, much to Rei's confusion.

"Can I suggest one thing Lady Rei?" Jedite asked winking at her and Rei smiled a little.

"Of course," Rei accepted and Jedite winked again.

"Kiss me."

"I beg your pardon," Rei would have pulled away from him, but Jedite's grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her to him so that they were pressed against each other and Jedite could whisper in her ear.

"If I'm not mistaken that is your Heero over there in the glass pergola peering jealousy at us, and it seems to me that he is not quite as over you as he would have you believe," Jedite whispered in her ear chuckling and Rei looked out of her peripheral vision and saw Heero was indeed watching them from the pergola.

"Jedite, you are a sneaky one aren't you?" Rei complimented him seeing where he was going with the kiss and Jedite smiled winningly at her.

"I have one favour if I assist you with this," Jedite spoke before they kissed and Rei frowned and replied,

"And that is?"

"I…in the Silver Millennium, I had a crush on a Princess whom I saw from afar but never had the courage to meet, she was the Princess of Pluto, if I assist you, will you introduce me to her?" Jedite asked, blushing a little and Rei smiled at the notion that Jedite had been harboring a flame for Setsuna.

"Quite happily," Rei agreed as she leaned in and kissed him.

Heero moved before he realized as he pushed past Serenity and Endymion without a word. Serenity watched her brother storm from the room before turning to look at the remaining occupants. Trowa had a small smirk on his face while Wufei was wiping a bloody nose as he was getting to his feet, a strangely triumphant smile on his face.

"What's wrong with Heero?" Serenity asked and Wufei jerked his head towards the glass window where you could clearly see Rei and Jedite locked in a passionate kiss.

"Heero has gone to claim his wife back," Trowa said feeling slightly happier now that Heero would be the first to break. Neither wanted to be the weakest and cave first, but now that Heero had it didn't matter who caved next.

"Oh dear, poor Jedite," Serenity murmured and Endymion understood what Serenity was thinking. Heero was going to beat Jedite for touching his wife.

"I hope Jedite knows what he is doing," Endymion muttered as they watched the scene unfold as Heero ran out to Rei and Jedite, murder written on his features.

The next thing Rei knew someone was pulling her off Jedite, and the next Jedite was on the ground with a bloody nose and Heero standing above him.

"Heero! What have you done?" Rei said angrily running to go help Jedite, but Heero grabbed her as she passed him and pulled her to him possessively kissing her roughly and Rei couldn't do anything other than stand there. Not that she wanted to.

After a few moments, Heero pulled away from her and strode off, leaving her standing there with Jedite on the ground groaning in pain. Rei came to her senses and ran to Jedite's side.

"Jedite are you ok?" Rei asked concerned for him and through the blood Jedite smiled and winked at her.

"Bet that got him jealous hey?" he chuckled and Rei laughed helping him to his feet.

"I think it did," Rei chuckled and then she saw someone running towards them and her smiled widened, "no time like the present for introductions."

Jedite looked over and saw who was approaching and his eyes widened in fear.

"No Rei, you can't introduce us now, not as I am!" Jedite protested but it was too late, for Setsuna was nearly upon them.


	17. Chapter 17 Little MIss Fixit

Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing.

Little Miss Fixit

The silence was deafening and Duo was exhausted. He hadn't got any sleep last night so excited was he at the prospect of winning Ami back through this romantic luncheon. And she had fought him the whole way, from the minute he tapped on her bedroom door to the minute he ad pulled out her chair to sit her down. Duo was starting to wonder if indeed he would be able to win her back. Right now, it didn't look too promising. At this moment in time, Ami was quietly stirring her soup, preoccupied, while Duo was trying to engage her in conversation but failing quite miserably.  
"So Ami, what do you like to do during the day? This is a huge palace, they must have heaps of neat things to do," Duo asked, genuinely interested and Ami looked up from her soup.  
"Reading by myself," she responded bluntly, turning her eyes back to her soup and Duo had had just about enough of this.  
If she wasn't going to try, then neither was he and he wasn't going to just sit here and be ignored either. Duo threw down his spoon in annoyance startling Ami from her thoughts.  
"You know what Ami? I'm done, be the Ice Queen forever lonely if you want to, I'm not gonna stand around waiting for you," Duo said angrily getting up and striding from the table leaving Ami by herself.  
As soon as he left a lone tear rolled down Ami's cheek. Ami had dreamt last night, she had dreamt of her past, of her childhood and of Duo. She saw herself as a child, being taught her lessons, ever the perfect princess. She didn't have any friends, for she was always busy studying. She saw herself then as a young lady, sixteen year of age, fresh at court on the Moon. She saw herself diligently studying and training by herself and the other ladies of court teasing her and laughing at her, calling her the Ice Queen. Then she had watched as Duo bounded into her life, so bright and full of warmth, so unaware of her reputation. The first time they met was imprinted on her mind. The library, she had been studying as normal when a scrunched up piece of paper was tossed onto her head. Looking around she couldn't see anyone and so continued her studies. Then it happened again and again until she stood and demanded that they cease, thinking it was the ladies at court. Duo had slunk out from behind the bookcase a mischievous smile on his face, and Ami had disliked him straight away. And ye wherever she want, there he was, it was impossible to escape him no matter how hard she tried. The others, Rei, Minako, Makoto and even Serenity had given Duo their blessing to court Ami without her knowing and made sure he knew her whereabouts. It got to the point that suddenly her seeing Duo every day became a normal occurrence until Ami felt she no longer had to escape him, until she longed to see him. When Ami awoke she realised that Duo had saved her from herself, and she realised with sadness that she had been making Duo work to be with her all over again. It was then she decided that he didn't deserve to go through that again. Her sweet Duo. Didn't he know she was only trying to protect him? She didn't know how to be in a normal relationship, and she was so scared, of surrendering to him and letting him know her.  
"Oh Duo, why do you have to be so wonderful?" Ami said softly, more tears streaming down her face.

Jedite buried his face in his hands in shame. Heavens knew what the Princess of Pluto would think of him, going and kissing Rei and then getting his butt kicked by Heero. Those weren't exactly the first impressions he wanted the Princess of Pluto to have of him. There he was lying on the grass with Rei kneeling beside him, what a pathetic picture he must be making.  
"Rei I am going to kill you, this is humiliating," Jedite muttered to her and Rei just smiled broadly as Setsuna came upon them, carrying a huge chunk of frozen steak in her hand.  
"Hey Setsuna, that was quick," Rei said referring to the steak in her hand and Setsuna flushed prettily and shrugged kneeling on Jedite's other side.  
"I was in the kitchen, the head Chef was teaching me how to make fillet mignon when I saw what happened, and I thought you might need some assistance," Setsuna said sweetly and Jedite looked up at her with one eye and sighed deeply, she was so thoughtful and perfect and incredibly beautiful. Just as he remembered.  
"We greatly appreciate it Sets, this is Lord Jedite," Rei said introducing the pair and Setsuna smiled gently at him before placing the chunk of steak on his eye that was becoming blacker by the second.  
"Yes I remember you briefly from the Silver Millennium," Setsuna said thoughtfully not meaning to sound so dismissive, but Jedite winced inwardly.  
He was practically forgettable to her, and that stung. His dreams of a future with her were slowly slipping away. Rei could practically feel the dejectedness coming from Jedite and it nearly made her want to throw herself off the nearest cliff, she needed to make him see there was hope, and soon.  
"Setsuna, Lord Jedite is very interested in cooking, perhaps the two of you could take lessons together?" Rei suggested and Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Jedite, impressed.  
"Is this true Lord Jedite?" Setsuna asked in surprise absolutely delighted by the claim and Jedite smiled through his confusion and what Rei was trying to accomplish.  
"Well yes I have always been very interested in the culinary arts," Jedite said charmingly, but in truth, he had never before considered the possibility. However Jedite would do anything if it meant impressing her and winning her heart.  
"Well, we could start right now the head Chef is waiting for me to get back, I'm sure she won't mind another apprentice," Setsuna said excitedly getting to her feet, but then she thought of something and looked sheepishly at Rei and added shyly, "unless of course you two would like to be alone"  
Rei burst out laughing and Jedite began to chuckle much to Setsuna's confusion, and when they did not stop she folded her arms across her chest, fearing that they were making fun of her.  
"What's so funny?" Setsuna demanded with a little fire behind her words and Rei got to her feet brushing away her tears of laughter.  
"That was just a plan that backfired, Jedite and I thought if Heero saw us kiss, that Heero would get jealous and come claim me for his own, unfortunately, all that came of it was Jedite's black eye and a kiss from Heero that confused me even more than I already am," Rei explained shrugging her shoulders helplessly and Setsuna shook her head, wondering how they thought a silly plan like that could actually work in the first place.  
"So you aren't in love?" Setsuna asked slowly and Jedite shook his head getting to his feet.  
"Not with each other," he assured her sincerely and Setsuna seemed to brighten, although she blushed a little when Jedite looked at her.  
"Well then, Lord Jedite if you would follow me we can start our cooking lesson," Setsuna said leading the way and throwing Rei a thankful smile Jedite ran after her.  
"Please Lady Setsuna, you must call me Jedite," Rei heard Jedite say to the Plutonian Princess and she could almost sense Setsuna smiling a little shyly.  
"Well then you must call me Setsuna," Rei heard Setsuna say graciously and then Jedite's voice again before they faded from hearing range.  
"It would be my pleasure."

Rei watched them go with a smile on her face. One couple were on their way to happiness, two including Hotaru and Quatre, and now Rei wanted to go find her happiness as well. And that meant finding Heero. Picking up her skirts Rei hurried inside the palace at full steam only to bump into Duo who was skulking by the doorway and he looked completely heartbroken. Rei hated to ask, but she couldn't leave him looking so forlorn.  
"What's wrong Duo"  
"Its Ami, I'm trying so hard to make her like me, but she just pushes me away, maybe the others were right, just because we were together once upon a time, doesn't mean we will be together now," Duo said downhearted, on the brink of giving up. Rei had two options. She could try to console Duo and tell him how great he was and to keep trying, or she could slap some sense into him. Rei chose the latter option because she didn't have much time. Duo was not expecting the slap that came nor the furious glare and the roll of eyes.  
"Duo honestly you are the thickest man in the world," Rei stated, dramatically rolling her eyes again in a performance Minako would have been proud of as she continued, "Can't you tell that she is scared? She's scared of being happy, she always has been. She's scared that if she lets you into her heart, you will both be separated and she will lose you again. She's scared of so many things, all she needs you to do is be there to stand by her and show her that you will never leave her"  
Finished with her speech, Duo frowned at her a little cocking his head to one side.  
"Don't you think you could have told me all that without slapping me in the face?" Duo asked rubbing his now red cheek and Rei shrugged.  
"Probably, but this was more fun," she assured him grinning wickedly and Duo face broke into a puppy dog pout as he whined.  
"You're so mean Rei"  
"I know, but its for your own good, now go get her," Rei encouraged him and Duo took a deep breath nodding. Rei was right. He was going to get Ami back if it took forever. Duo leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then ran off back in the direction he came. Satisfied that her work was done here, Rei picked up her skirts and entered the palace craning her neck for signs of Heero. There was no sign of him anywhere. Rei closed her eyes and concentrated her powers, searching for Heero and she suddenly got an instinctive feeling that he had taken the left corridor. Opening her eyes Rei determinedly began making her way down the corridor.

Meanwhile, further down that same left corridor Quatre and Hotaru were on a tour of the Crystal Palace hand in hand, when coming towards them they saw Michiru and Haruka who both smiled when they saw that their Hotaru was back.  
"Taru!" Haruka called waving, but she did not expect the glower that Hotaru gave her and slowly Haruka recognised exactly who the young man was that stood beside her.  
"Ruka, its Prince Quatre," Michiru whispered unnecessarily for Haruka had remembered his face from her dreams of the Silver Millennium. The look on his face when they had dragged Hotaru away had haunted Haruka's dreams for she could only imagine what it would be like if someone had forced her to part with Michiru.  
"So Firefly, Prince Quatre, you found each other again," Haruka commented unnecessarily and Hotaru folded her arms across her chest angrily.  
"No thanks to you two, and Setsuna," she snapped at the both of them and Michiru wore a pained expression. It hurt that their little Hotaru could talk to them this way.  
"Hotaru, that's not fair, we were doing our duty," Michiru protested sadly, adding, "We're sorry that you got hurt, but it was what we had to do"  
"You're sorry? I went through an eternity of loneliness, sorry can not make up for that, you had no right do what you did, no right!" Hotaru said furiously and loudly, her small voice echoing through the corridor and Quatre reached out a hand to calm her while glaring furiously at the two women before him. Hotaru calmed slightly with his calming presence, as she breathed in deeply suppressing the rest of her anger.  
"Prince Quatre, you understand what we did and why we did so?" Haruka now addressed Quatre who considered what she had asked.  
"Yes I understand," he said finally after a few moments of thought, "But that does not mean I can so easily forgive the wrong you have done against us. I died knowing that I would never know if she was safe, I died knowing that I had not protected her like I should have, I died knowing I had failed in my duty, you cannot know the pain that this has caused me."  
Quatre bit his lip to stop himself from saying more. Reliving those feelings would only cause him more pain and all he wanted now was happiness with Hotaru. A tear of pity ran down Michiru's face and she wiped it away quickly. Haruka turned her back on the pair so that she would not cry in front of them.  
"I feel ashamed for what I did to you Quatre, but it was the right thing to do, if everything had not happened the way it did, we would not all be here today," Haruka said not turning to face them and the others were silent, considering her words.  
"Don't tell me you four are fighting as well?" Rei asked incredulously as she came upon the four in the corridor. When none of them spoke, their silence answered her question for them.  
Oh Great, Rei thought, another fight to resolve.  
"Hotaru, Quatre, Haruka and Michiru, all of you are my dear friends, let me tell you what I believe, for I have been hurt by many in the Silver Millennium, and I too have hurt many, forgiveness is the key to overcoming your hate, everything happens for a reason, everything," Rei impressed upon them all looking pointedly at Hotaru who seemed to be holding most of the grudge and she opened her mouth to protest.  
"How can I forgive what they did Rei? They tore me away from Quatre without even letting me say goodbye," Hotaru said furiously and Rei looked patronisingly down at Hotaru. "If you had been in their position wouldn't you have done the same thing," Rei stated and when Hotaru said nothing, Rei persisted, "Well"  
"Rei has a fair point love, if it had been our duty we would have done the same thing," Quatre spoke up now, seeing where Rei was heading with this. They could not blame Michiru and Haruka for things they would have done themselves if it had been their duty.  
"Accept our deepest apologies Quatre and Hotaru," Haruka said humbly bowing her head and Michiru did the same and Hotaru and Quatre both bowed their heads as well.  
"And I hope that you accept ours," Hotaru said a little sheepishly and Haruka smiled pulling Hotaru and Quatre in for a crushing hug, while Michiru smiled indulgently at the three of them.  
"Of course," Haruka said gruffly feeling all was well in the world. Satisfied that she had done another great miracle, Rei's mind drifted back to the task at hand. Heero.  
"Well now glad that's all settled have any of you seen Heero?" Rei asked curiously and Quatre frowned thinking.  
"Yeah he came through here a couple of minutes ago," he replied and Rei grinned to herself.  
"Thanks, bye guys, get along!" Rei called out as she disappeared down the corridor leaving the quartet standing in the corridor.  
"Well then, who wants ice-cream? My treat," Haruka asked and her offer was followed by an enthusiastic round of 'Yeah!'.

Wufei was coming out of his room, dressed in some nice clothes the maids had left for him when he spied his sister running by.  
"Hey sis," Wufei called out to her and Rei stopped and dropped her head in defeat. Was the whole world trying to stop her from getting to Heero?  
"What is it Wufei? I'm in the middle of hunting down Heero," Rei snapped a little unkindly, but he didn't mind her brash tone. They were siblings, and even if she was annoyed, Rei would do anything she could to help him out.  
"I was just wondering if you had seen….if you knew where…if you happened to see…" Wufei stuttered a little and Rei rolled her eyes.  
"Makoto?" she suggested impatiently and Wufei nodded hurriedly to confirm she was right.  
"Yes, the onna," Rei pinched his arm for talking so derogatory about Makoto and Wufei hastened to correct himself, "I mean Makoto"  
"Last I saw she and Minako were having a picnic in the gardens, why?" Rei asked, suddenly interested and Wufei swallowed hard backing away from her curious stare.  
"No reason," he said dismissively but he should have known Rei wouldn't let it go. She just had to goad him.  
"Don't tell me you are swallowing your pride," Rei teased him, but both he and she knew she was secretly delighted with this little development.  
"Heero swallowed his first," Wufei defended himself and Rei's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You saw?" she asked in disbelief wondering who else had seen the little exchange. It was starting to become quite an interesting day.  
"Yup, and it got me thinking that if Heero can show emotion, then I can swallow my pride," Wufei said proudly and Rei leaned over to kiss his cheek affectionately.  
"Well good luck, you will have a load of explaining to do," Rei warned him, and Wufei smirked. Like he didn't already know that.  
"After hundreds of Millennia, I think I'm finally ready," Wufei told her and Rei slapped him on the back so proud of him.  
"That's my boy!"  
"Good luck with Heero, he really loves you, I think deep down he knows you and he belong together, just as I belong with Makoto and Trowa belongs with Minako," Wufei said turning a little corny and Rei smiled at him.  
"I hope so," she said softly and Wufei gave her a quick hug.  
"Well get going, don't let him get away little sister," Wufei advised and Re winked at him.  
"Don't let her get away either big brother"  
Rei continued on her way as Wufei went in the opposite direction towards the garden. This certainly was turning out to be a very good day.

By now, Rei had figured out that Heero had gone to his room. She hoped he hadn't gone to pack, she didn't know what she would do if he up and left. Suddenly the door to her right opened and Trowa came out. Before he could even speak Rei was shouting as she ran past him, "She is in the garden with Makoto"  
Trowa watched her race away, shaking his head in disbelief before turning and heading in the direction of the garden and Minako.

Finally, Rei thought, as she reached Heero's room and she swung the door wide open only to be grabbed and pulled inside his room, with the door slamming shut behind her. Next thing she knew she was pressed against the door, Heero's warm body pressed against her, his hands bruising her arms as he held her in place, but all she could see were his piercing blue eyes.  
"I hate you," Heero said softly, his voice laced with fury.


	18. Chapter 18 Sorting It Out

Sorting It Out 

Back in the Library…  
"That's it Ami! I'm here to tell you…" Duo's speech of love that he had prepared before storming into the library was cut off quickly by Ami running up to him and pressing her lips against his. Duo didn't know what was happening, but he quite liked it and responded to her kiss with gusto.  
After a few moments she pulled away blushing bright red.  
"Duo, I don't know what came over me," Ami said breathlessly staring at him and Duo gave that goofy grin that Ami secretly found adorable.  
"Was it my animal magnetism?" Duo asked slyly before he could help himself and as soon as he said it he slapped himself mentally on the forehead.  
Way to ruin a perfectly nice reunion Duo, he said sarcastically to himself waiting for her cold voice to tell him he was being a moron, but instead of yelling at him Ami started to giggle. Not knowing what to do Duo chuckled a little watching her and before his eyes Ami's giggle faded away to be replaced by tears and suddenly she was in his arms crying her heart out. Ami couldn't believe after the way she treated him he was still here, he was still trying win her back. She loved him with all her heart. As soon as he had walked out of the library she had known she loved him deeply and desperately, and she had nearly lost him; again. But sweet, dependable Duo, she should have known he would come back for her. Suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore, she wasn't afraid to tell him everything she felt. There was no way she was going to risk loosing him again.  
"Hey hey babe… I mean Ami, why the tears?" Duo asked gently and Ami sniffed back her tears a little so she could speak.  
"You came back, I don't deserve you Duo, how can you love me, after the way I've been treating you?" Ami blubbered tears streaming down her face and she smiled inwardly at the fact she couldn't remember a time in her whole life where she had shown so much emotion in front of anyone. Duo reached over and took her chin in his hands gently lifting her face so that she was looking into his eyes.  
"Hey don't talk like that, I love you because every part of my body and soul tells me that I must be with you, through thick and thin Ami, I'm with you," Duo swore to her and Ami hugged him tightly as though he were an apparition that would fly away if she didn't hold onto him,  
"Oh Duo, I've been such a fool, I nearly lost you again," Ami whispered and Duo stroked her hair gently.  
"Its aright, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," Duo said soothingly and Ami rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
"Promise?" she asked in a small voice and Duo kissed her forehead tenderly.  
"I promise."

In the Garden…  
Still enjoying they picnic Minako and Makoto sat opposite each other on the picnic blanket talking about trivial court things. Minako was telling Makoto about a new dress she was having made when Minako's mouth dropped open as she stared at something behind Makoto's head.  
"Minako what's so interesting over there that you would sit with your mouth wide open like a frog catching flies?" Makoto laughed turning to see what had Minako so enthralled and her smile faded when she realised the 'what' was actually Wufei.  
"Makoto, I must speak with you," Wufei said urgently, his face sincere but Makoto hardened her heart against him, despite wanting to badly to throw herself into his arms.  
"I have nothing to say to you," Makoto said stiffly turning back to face Minako who frowned at her disapprovingly, not liking the way Makoto was acting. Minako could see Wufei was trying to apologize, why did Makoto have to be so stubborn?  
"Well at least let me tell you what I came here to tell you," Wufei asked humbly and Makoto winked at Minako to let her know she knew what she was doing before turning haughtily to Wufei.  
"Go ahead," she said coldly and Wufei stumbled a little looking to Minako in a panic.  
"Here?" he asked a little meekly and Makoto nodded.  
"Minako is one of my dearest friends, if you have something to say to me then you can say it in front of her too," Makoto said challenging him with her emerald green eyes and Wufei took this as part of his punishment and began his speech standing before the two girls who sat watching him.  
"You've asked me more than once why I ignored you when Heero had destroyed me, I ignored you because of my pride. My pride has always been my downfall. When I realised that I would never walk or hold a sword again, I thought of you and nothing else. How could I let you love me as I was? A mere shell of a man, unable to walk, unable to move, unable to reach out and touch your face, unable to give you the children we had talked about and longed for, unable to stand by your side at our wedding. I couldn't force you to live a life like that by my side, I wanted you to have a better life than that, I wanted you to have a better life than me, a broken half of a man," by this time Wufei had buried his face in his hands, so ashamed of himself and his behaviour. He could only imagine what Makoto was thinking, but knowing his Dragon, he was about to get an earful.  
"Wufei you fool, I didn't care if you couldn't walk or hold me, I didn't even care that we would never be able to have children, all I cared about was being with you. I would have stood by you for better or worse, if only you had talked to me you would have known that for certain. You're right, your pride has always been your downfall, but you gave me less credit than I was worth, you should have known me better than you did. Half a man or a whole man, I loved you regardless," Makoto told him passionately, her eyes brimming with tears. Never had Wufei been so humble, never had she seem him break down the way he was.  
"I promise I will never underestimate your love for me again, if you would give me one more chance," Wufei fell to his knees begging for her forgiveness.  
"What would change Wufei? I can't just take you back without knowing that something will change or else we will make the same mistakes," Makoto told him, though inside she was busting the throw her arms around him. She needed him to admit to his mistakes and to realise that he needs to fix them.  
"Haven't I already shown you? I've laid down my pride at your feet and confessed my shame to you and to Minako, doesn't this prove already how far I have come?" Wufei asked her softly and Makoto broke out into a huge smile as she reached out and squeezed his hand with all her might.  
"Yes it does, and I promise to not be so weak as to give up on you, whenever you shut me out I am going to persist and persist until you let me in, that is my solemn promise to you," Makoto said sweetly and Wufei grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  
"I would want nothing more," he whispered before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, feeling all was right with the world again.  
"Well this is getting really uncomfortable for me so I'm just going to get going," Minako said awkwardly but the kissing pair barely noticed her creeping away.

Minako kicked at some grass. Great, now Makoto had a happy ending too, and here was Minako walking around in the gardens by herself, lamenting her non-existent love life. For a Goddess of Love, her own love life was really pathetic. Even her soul mate couldn't stand to be with her. Thinking of Trowa started working Minako up into a mood. She just didn't understand why he hated her so much. Their love story hadn't been anything terribly horrific, just that they had died and been separated, but Minako couldn't have helped that, couldn't he understand that? What had she done to make him not want to be with her?  
"You know what Trowa, if you were here I'd tell you what an idiot your being, and that you confuse the heck out of me!" Minako said out loud, wishing Trowa was there to hear her.  
"Then you'd say, why do I confuse you Minako?" Minako asked herself imitating Trowa's voice, feeling better that she was getting all her feelings out in the open.  
"Then I'd say, because we never hurt each other in the Silver Millennium, I don't know what I did wrong to make you hate me in this life, I don't know why you are hurting me when all I want is to make you happy," Minako's anger came to an end as confusion came over her. She just couldn't understand what she did wrong to make him not love her now. Tears were streaming down her face now as she thought of Trowa and the harshness of his words before they went through the portal. He had made it so abundantly clear that he hadn't come here for her but for Ami. It shook Minako to the core to think that he cared nothing for her, not when their past in the Silver Millennium had been so near to perfect. Minako's legs collapsed underneath her and she would have fallen to the ground if two strong arms hadn't caught her and swung her up in his arms like a baby. Minako didn't have to look up to know who held her. She knew the way he felt, she knew the way he smelt, she knew his heartbeat, its was Trowa. It was always Trowa who saved her just before she hit rock bottom.  
"Then I'd say, that the life that I had lived without you made it hard for me to trust anyone, and when you came bounding into my life with that innocent smile of yours I felt all my trust issues fading away, and that scared me Minako, because I could always keep myself at a distance if I didn't trust anyone, I never had to care about anyone. The truth is that I trust you with my heart and soul, I trusted you from the moment I set eyes on you, but I was too scared to let you know that. I came through that portal because I knew that I would see you everyday, and now that I'm here, I don't know how to tell you that I love you, more than ever, more than words. I was just too scared of loving you in case you broke my trust and my heart," Trowa said to her gruffly not used to making huge speeches and Minako looked up at him through teary eyes horrified that Trowa could think that of her.  
So this was why he was being so cold and distant. He thought that if he trusted her she would break his heart, like people in his current world had done. Didn't he know her at all? Was he so blind that he couldn't even trust his past selves feelings for Minako?  
"Shame on you Trowa, you should know me better than that," Minako chided him for his lack of faith in her and Trowa cuddled her closer to him, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. The time he had wasted and the pain he had put both himself and her through, all because he was scared. But he was here now, making up for lost time and this time he was in it wholly and totally, all or nothing.  
"I know, I realised that love is sacrifice, and I am sacrificing my fear of trust so that I can know the love we once shared, I trust in you and that you will love me always just as I will love you always," Trowa pledged and Minako encircled his neck with her arms.  
"Oh Trowa, I will love you always, I will, I will," Minako repeated honestly leaning in for a kiss and Trowa obliged her eagerly neither willing for the moment to end.

In Heero's Bedroom…

"I hate you," Heero said softly, his voice laced with fury.

Rei couldn't say anything, she could barely breathe, after hearing what Heero just said to her. He hated her? But how could that be? Just moments before he had kissed her with so much fire and passion…Rei's thoughts were interrupted by Heero speaking again, this time his voice was gentle.  
"I hate you because I love you so much, I can't let you go; everywhere I go I see you face, when I close my eyes your face is in my head, when I sleep your with me in my dreams, when I'm awake all I do is long to be near you, look at what you've done to me, I can't function without you, I hate you for making me love you so damn much, I hate you!" Heero's voice became louder towards the end and he slammed his fist against the door next to Rei's head but she didn't flinch.  
Rei knew in his way he was telling her how much he loved her. Heero had never been able to express himself as well as others could. Rei knew only too well his frustration at being dependant on another person, Rei felt the same way for she was dependant on him.  
"I hate you too, for putting me through all this, but still somehow making me love you with every part of my being, I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you, and I hate that, I hate feeling so helpless and not in control. You're not the only one who is new to trusting and loving someone, this is new to me too. I hate you for making me feel this way!" Rei spat back at him with vigour slamming her smalls fists against his chest repeatedly until Heero wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her so close to him it felt as though they melded into one person. And he held her until her struggling had ceased.  
"I need you Rei, no matter how hard I try to force myself to resist it, I am drawn to you, I love you, I don't want to fight it anymore, I can't fight it anymore," Heero whispered in her ear and Rei dared to look up at him and his starling blue eyes were filled with warmth.  
"Then don't fight it, there is no need to fight it, I love you too," Rei murmured as she leant towards him so their lips were touching and Heero stroked the side of her face affectionately before kissing her, this time gently and carefully, caressing her lips. When he pulled away his eyes held a dangerous gleam.  
"If you pull anything like you did today again and kiss or even look at another man the way you look at me, I will kill him and then you, do you understand?" Heero threatened her darkly and Rei merely laughed at his ridiculousness. He knew as well as she did, that there would be no one else for her but him. "Yes my love, I understand," Rei replied obediently and Heero kissed her again, this time possessively and Rei was powerless to resist.


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the idea...I think.

Epilogue

"Well, well, well, isn't this a happy table?" Endymion mused to Serenity as they sat for dinner that night and Serenity had to agree with her husband.

Setsuna and Jedite were talking happily about their cooking lesson and planning a picnic for the next day. Michiru and Haruka were whispering to each other and laughing, throwing fond glances at Hotaru and Quatre who were also engaged in a conversation regarding their wedding. Quatre had proposed just before dinner started. Rini and Helios were staring lovey dovey at each other, not being able to take their eyes off one another. Duo and Ami weren't saying much, which was strange for Duo, not so strange for Ami, but his arm was around her shoulder and every so often he would kiss her forehead and she would smile with content. Makoto and Wufei were having an argument about the better style of fighting Taw Kwon Doe or Muey Tai Boxing, but anyone could see the argument was a ruse just so that they could stay entranced by each other. Minako and Trowa were also silent, their hands were clasped and Minako couldn't help beaming at him and everyone at the table. Rei and Heero sat side by side, as close to each other as possible, her hand was captured in his two hands, and their eyes kept meeting with a smouldering passion that only they understood.  
"I'm just so glad everything has worked out, now we can all be happy, truly happy," Serenity said lifting her champagne glass to take a sip when she noticed Rei looking at her with a small smile of apology on her lips.  
-I'm sorry Odango, what a fool I've been- Rei apologised via their mindlink feeling sheepish but Serenity wouldn't hear a bar of it.  
-Nonsense, we've all been foolish once upon a time- Serenity reminded her graciously, and Rei felt pure joy at having a friend as wonderful and caring as Serenity.  
-Yeah Rei, remember that time Usagi thought Mamoru was chatting up a another girl and it turned out to be a manikin?- Makoto jumped into the conversation and Rei broke out into a huge smile, while Serenity pouted but couldn't help but giggle.  
-Or the time Ami freaked out when she thought Usagi got top of the grade until she realised they had put the scores up backwards- Minako interjected laughing.  
-Or the time Mina went in that beauty pageant and forgot what her talent was- Ami now gave her recollection and the others started joining in, until all the girls a the table were giggling like crazy, while the men sat there confused and feeling quite out of the loop.  
"They have got to teach us how to do that mind read thing," Duo said to the other men as he watched the girls converse and Endymion took a sip of his wine.  
"If you want my advice, don't bother, just smile and nod," Endymion advised wisely and the guys all grinned and did as told.


End file.
